A Tall Tower
by Melya Liz
Summary: -Ryouoc- Just cuz I can’t keep my big mouth shut doesn’t mean she has to shut me in my room! It’s at times like this I wish I had a friend to talk to... –Rapunzel based, longer summery inside, Sequel to A Red Rose.-
1. Rapunzel

Disclaimer: Element-girls (me, Liz) does not own Yugioh or any of those sort of things. She does own Emi, Mir, Gwyn and other such random oc's that pop their heads in this story.

For all those new readers:

Hey! This is the sequel of my story A Red Rose, Which is a Beauty and the Beast based fic. I sugest reading A Red Rose first but if not I'll summaries it.

Sumery for A Red Rose: Emi's father is a merchant who often goes on trips and when he goes he asks his daughters what they would like. Since Emi hates getting stuff she just asked for something with a Red rose on it. To make the long story short her father got Drunk and she ended up having to work for Seto because of a bet. The story is about how Emi and her two sisters go through the next few months and all the things that happen. I really don't want to spoil it so please go read… it's only like 15 chapters.

Anyway to my "A Red Rose" fans: HEY GUY!! Gosh it feels like forever since Rose… but it's really only been a few weeks. Some heads up in this story… the style will probably be pretty much the same but the Layout will be a bit different. Since we only got a little idea about the girls past I felt the need to put more of that in. So each chapter will have a small Flashback and small monolog by Mir. Since this is her story :D there will also be two very Important characters in this story, Tito and Hunter (I'm pretty sure Hunter was in the last chapter if Rose) so keep an eye out for them :D

Gosh what else to say? This isn't my first time doing a sequel but I have to say I'm sooo excited about this one!! I'm also interested to see how I'm going to pull this off (being in collage and all) so wish me luck and pray I keep the updates up regularly

_When the time came when the child was born the witch appeared and gave her the name Rapunzel_

-Repunzel

* * *

_-Hospital 16 years ago-_

"It's a girl."

The young, pale-blonde-haired woman smiled lovingly as she reached for the newborn daughter that the nurse was holding out for her. Gently, the nurse placed the infant into her mother's waiting arms. The young mother looked down at her daughter a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"I heard, Rakina."

The young woman looked up, smiling wider at her husband. The child in her arms gave a small cry and the mother's purple eyes instantly dropped back down. "Isn't she the most beautiful little thing, Gayle?" she asked, her eyes so filled with motherly love for her newborn. Her husband smiled as he held their two year-old daughter out so that she could see her new sister.

"Look, Emiko, it's your new sister."

With curious, crystal-clear eyes, Emi leaned over, trying to reach out for her sister. Her father was holding her, wisely, out of reach.

"What are we going to call her?" Gayle asked his wife.

"I heard the wonderful news."

Rakina looked up to see her old friend Manon walk in, a bundle of flowers in her hands. After placing the flowers on the table near the mother's hospital bed, Manon leaned over and planted a kiss on her friend's forehead.

"I thought you'd like some flowers; I got a bunch from my last performance. Wish you could have been there, but I think you were a little… tied up." At this, the older woman smiled down at the little baby in her friend's arms.

"Why thank you, Manon, that was very kind of you."

The actress smiled once again. "So, what are you going to call the darling?"

Rakina looked down at her newborn daughter, a motherly glow emanating from her face, "The doctors said she is very small, even for a baby girl; she's like a little leaf. What do you think of Alei Mirati?" She glanced up at her husband, who sat next to her, holding their other daughter.

"Alei means _leaf_ but Mairti...?" Gayle asked.

The young mother looked down at her daughter again. "Mirati means 'mirror,' and she looks so much like you. And I've always loved the name, anyway."

In her father's arms, Emi gave a laugh, clapping her hands in enthusiasm. She didn't know what was going on, but the excitement and the love around her caused the young toddler to laugh with joy. Gayle laughed, too, looking down at his pale-haired child. "Well, Emi seems to like it."

"I think it's a beautiful name," Manon said, not wanting to be forgotten. Rakina laughed lightly and little Alei yawned.

"Alei Mirati it is, then."

--

_My mom was the light in our lives. She was always joking with us, making us laugh and keeping us happy. Her light was so bright and burning, so filled with love. She held our family together with just the warmth of her smile. _

_When she died, we lost that light. A light we will never get back no matter how many candles we set aflame. _

_But we never fell into despair; we remember her and try our best to keep the memory of her warmth burning within us. So, in a way, even if _she's_ no longer with us, the lessons we learned from her still are. _

* * *

So here I sit, alone in my room… again. It's times like these that I wish I had a cool friend to call or maybe send letters to through my window. Of course, that would be odd, little paper airplanes flying out of the window of our huge, creepy-looking house.

I am so bored.

I guess this is my fault; I did say some pretty mean things to my stepsister. But then she should be used to my… _style_ of talking by now. I mean, I've been her sister for, what? Four years? It's not MY fault I can't keep my mouth shut. It's really more like this other person inside me just talks even if I tell it not to.

I hate this other person.

Of course, she HAS to get mad at me today. Any other day, I'd be fine with just sitting up here reading a book or playing around with my Duel Monster cards. I'm a pretty much a stay at home girl, content with just sitting in my room alone. But it's such a beautiful day out. I would LOVE to go take Gwyn out to the park, or just be outside looking at everything. I guess it's just not my lucky day.

Lately, it never seems to be.

Ever since my older sister Emi blackma—errr, struck a deal with my stepmom, she's been bearing down harder on my younger sister Gwyn and I. I don't really understand why. I mean, we haven't changed; Emi isn't making my mom DO anything special. I guess that money-aholic is just worried Emi will take away all of dad's money, so she has to remind my older sister that she still _owns_ me and Gwyn.

She's a horrid witch, I tell you.

I mean, she's been locking me up since the day she married my father. I was twelve then, Emi fourteen, and Gwyn was only nine. But now she seems to do it a lot more. As if everything I do makes her madder than ever.

She's also been making me stay up here. Where's here? It's this really small attic-looking room in the top of our tower. Yeah, we have a tower in this house—if you'd call it a house. It's more like a mini-castle that Manon's first husband made for her. Manon insisted that we all live here, so my father bought it. You see, Manon had gone bankrupt a year before she started dating my dad. That was when she started hanging out with my dad more. And the rest is history.

Wow, I really must be bored if all I can think about is how my dad and stepmom started dating.

Gaaa, when is Emi coming home?

Emi has been working for the richest man (or boy, considering how old he is) in Domino—and probably one of the richest in the world—Seto Kaiba. She had started working for him when my dad lost her in a bet trying to win her a gift. Talk about stupid; but then, my dad doesn't think all that much. Plus, he was drunk, so that probably made his thinking skills worse. Anyway, we all got kind of close to Seto and his brother—more his brother than him—so now my sister works for him of her own free will and not because of some stupid bet. Gwyn is over there right now with Mokuba—Seto's younger brother. She told me he's teaching her Duel Monsters, but they will probably end up going to KaibaCorp and begging Emi to take them out for ice cream or something.

I want ice cream.

* * *

"Miss Carashi, send Emiko in here? I need her to run these off to the animations room."

"Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but Miss. Hidenka just left with your brother and her sister; something about ice cream, I think. Should I try to call her back?"

Seto rolled his eyes. Carashi was only here until Mrs. Chol came back. The new mother hadn't really planned on returning, but Emi had offered to help with the baby after asking Seto if it was ok to have the infant at work. He had agreed to the arrangement, at least until it started to get too big. Mrs. Chol was too good a worker to let go just yet.

"No, it's fine. You just take these papers down there and tell them if they have any more problems, just work it out with Emiko themselves. Or they can quit for all I care."

"Y… Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Rubbing his eyes, Seto went back to work; it had been a long day and it was only noon. But he had promised he'd take Mokuba out paintballing the next day, so he was going to have to get all this work done today.

Saturdays were a pain.

* * *

Mir was picking acorns from the tree branch that was near her window and chucking them at things. Her aim wasn't that good, but it was something to pass the time. Soon, she stopped choosing targets and just ended up randomly throwing them. That was when she hit her stepsister.

"OWWWW!! Idiot, what the heck are you doing up there?"

"Hey, Fedha! You should know, since I'm up here because of you."

"Gosh, why are you so stupid?"

"I think I was dropped on my head when I was a baby."

Her stepsister just snorted and went back to whatever it was she was doing down there. Sighing, Mir waited until her sister was gone to start tossing more acorns. This time, she said "bored" with every toss.

"Ouch."

This time the voice wasn't her stepsister's. "Ryou?! What are you doing down there?"

--

Ryou was just taking a walk on such a glorious day, happy to be outside. Everyone seemed so happy and alive; it made him feel the same way. He wasn't sure where he was going until he recognized Mirati's street. Since he was already there, he decided to go see if his friend was around. He was still reveling in the wonderful day when some flying projectile hit him on the head. Surprised, he looked around, stopping when he heard the voice of his classmate's stepsister.

"OWWWW!! Idiot, what the heck are you doing up there?"

"Hey, Fedha! You should know, since I'm up here because of you."

"Gosh, why are you so stupid?"

"I think I was dropped on my head when I was a baby."

The older girl snorted in disgust, then stormed off angrily. Curious, Bakura wandered closer to the large house. That was when another acorn, as Bakura had identified them, hit him.

"Ouch."

"Ryou?! What are you doing down there?"

The white-haired boy looked up, rubbing the now-growing welt on his head. Mirati's face looked down at him from a window up on top of a huge turret.

"Mirati?"

"What are you doing down there?"

"Well, what are _you _doing up there?"

"Throwing things."

Bakura laughed at that. "I can tell; you hit me."

"Oh, sorry!" The white-haired boy just chuckled, shaking his head. Mirati was such a funny girl. He loved being around her; she was always doing something new that just intrigued him. "Hey, Ryou, want to come up here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you good at climbing? I bet if you climb up that tree…. Oh, wait, I think I saw some rope in the closet."

Mitrati disappeared for a moment, and then she was back. Laughing slightly, she threw down the end of the rope. "The rest of my family left, so I'm alone, want to play a game or something? I'm really bored."

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Hello?"

Emi glanced up from her paperwork to find a cheerful-looking man standing in her doorway. He was holding a small bouquet of flowers in one hand, a half-shy smile on his handsome face. Emi laughed, brushing away some stray locks of hair from her face. There was something calming about this man who stood before her.

"What can I do for you?"

The young man's smile grew more confident at the sound of her voice. Walking up to Emi's desk, he handed her the flowers. "Sorry, I have never done this before, so I'm kind of nervous. I thought flowers would help sweeten things up, but I have a feeling you're pretty easy to work with." Emi's crystal blue eyes scanned the arrangement before looking back at the young man.

"They are very nice, but you do know that some people don't accept bribes," she joked, a small smile playing on her lips. Ever since Seto had hired her again, she had become the legacy of the building. Lots of people suddenly _needed_ something or _were just wondering_ if they could have something. Mrs. Chol had teased once that they all thought the only person ever to be re-hired in the history of Seto Kaiba's reign could get them anything they wanted. However, it had slowed when they found out that Emi didn't really have much power at all.

After arranging the flowers, on her desk the young man sat down in the chair that sat opposite from Emi.

"I guess an introduction would be nice. Hi, I'm Tito Hada—but you can call me Tito—and I'm a temp for the engineering in Sector Seven, so of course they send me, because I'm disposable."

Emi chuckled lightly at his manner. "And I'm Emiko Hidenka."

"Ah, beauty, that is very appropriate."

Emi snorted. "Hardly. Now, what I can help you with, Tito?"

"Well…" the black-haired man started, running his fingers through his thick hair.

* * *

"Hey, Mir."

"Oh… Hey, Hunter, funny seeing you here." Mir could have sworn she had just seen the American transfer student talking to some people back in history class. _How could he have gotten to the library so fast? What is he? Superman?_

"So, what have you been up to?" Hunter asked as he took a step closer to Mir, breaking her from her musings as he got a little too close to her personal bubble.

"Well, since the last time you asked me, not very much." Frowning slightly, the brunette took a step back, trying to widen the very small distance between them. Were all Americans always so… close? Hunter took another step, making the space smaller than before.

"That's cool, I..." This is when he wnet off onto some long, trivial—Ryou word—story about what he had done in the past ten minutes since the last time they had talked. Mir spent most of this story trying to give herself some breathing room. It was hard enough to look at him since he was so tall, but then the fact that he was about two inches away from her made her neck hurt to have to look up at him. Of course, every time she'd move, he'd move even _closer_!

"I just think it's so funny when he does that. In fact, my brother did that to me once and…"

"Mirati?"

Mir turned to see an angel—or, as most would call him, Ryou Bakura. At the moment, he was pretty much both. Smiling happily, she quickly pushed herself past Hunter and ran over to the white-haired boy.

"Hey, Ryou, you came to help me pick up Gwyn?"

"Er, well, I…"

"Great, bye, Hunter, nice talking to you!"

"Oh, well, maybe I could…" Hunter started, but Mir had already dragged a very confused Ryou out of the school, and if she could hear the American, she didn't show any sign of it.

Once they were out of earshot, Mir stopped, turning to Ryou. "Sorry about that… He just doesn't know when to stop talking."

Ryou laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, I noticed that when he speaks to you."

"Me?"

The young man nodded, which just confused Mir more. Then, shrugging, Mir kept talking. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"I was just wondering when Gwyneira's auditions were; I wanted to come and cheer her on."

"Her wh… OH NO! I'm late! AHHHHH!" With that, Mir burst into a run Ryou, following close behind.

--

"Sissy, I'm really nervous'" Gwyn said, her purple eyes on the door to the stage. Both Emi and Mokuba had come with the young blonde to cheer her on. Smiling and giving her younger sister's hand a loving squeeze, Emi smiled.

"Don't worry, Gwyn, you'll do AMAZING! Remember when you were at the amusement park? You told me you had so much fun."

"Yeah, and you sang amazingly."

Gwyn smiled at her sister and best friend, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Thanks… I just get scared doing this in front of people."

Emi laughed lightly as she brushed away a few stray strands of hair that had fallen into the younger girl's face. "Just pretend you're singing with me and Mir when we clean and stuff."

Gwyn nodded, her eyes wandering to the entrance door. "I wonder where Mir is." Emi rolled her eyes.

"She probably forgot, but I'm sure Ryou will remind her."

Mokuba laughed slightly, his hands in his jacket pocket. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot," he said suddenly, pulling out a small box. "I got this for you, Gwyn, for luck."

Gwyn blinked, staring at the box. No one besides her family had ever gotten her anything before. Slowly, she opened the small box to find a petite gold ring looking back at her. It was just a small band with a little music note engraved in it. Giving a small gasp, Gwyn picked it up and slipped it on her right ring finger. "It's so pretty!!" she said, admiring how it glittered on her finger.

"I'm here!"

Emi chuckled at the rather red-faced Mir burst into the waiting room, followed by a much less tired-looking Ryou. "Wow, Mokuba, the ring really works. What happened, Mir? You forget?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she plopped herself down in a chair. "Haha, funny. I was… distracted. Luckily, Ryou reminded me."

Emi smiled at the white-haired boy. "Our little angel." The younger boy laughed sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by the nickname Emi had given him.

"I had just asked when Gwyneira was singing."

"Gwyneira Hidenka."

The blonde turned at the sound of her name, her purple eyes filling with panic. Gently, Emi squeezed her shoulder. "You're going to blow them all away, Gwyn. Besides, with Mokuba's ring, nothing can go wrong."

Mir looked up, confused. "Mokuba's ring?" Emi shook her head before Mir could add anymore to the question.

Gwyn was quickly ushered onto the stage while her little fan club filed out seats that the theater offered. Emi couldn't help but notice how small her younger sister looked standing on the large stage. Slowly, the music started to play, and after a moment, her small, hunched form seemed to transform into a beautiful, confident young girl. A small smile played on her lips as she sang out the words, growing more and more assured with every note.

Mir sighed. It was times like these that made her forget about all her problems. _Why can't we just stay like this forever? _

* * *

**I can't get the image of baby Mir out of my head 3 sooo cute!! Or -for that matter- little Emi XD I'll have to draw them all as little babies!! SQUEENESSS!! **

**So? I really need feed back to grow better and to know what's good and what needs to be thrown out. (Sorry Kit Tito has to stay for a few more chapters) **

**Like I said feedback makes me grow so send it in all ways shapes and forms!! (flames are not appreciated, please give reasons why it's crap –heck I know it's bad that's why I'm writing for free-) **

**-Liz (Element-girls) **


	2. Snow

Rapunzel 1 or A Tower

Disclaimer: My army of ninja chickens are being assembled to take over yugioh and then we will go back to the GOOD stuff not people playing card games on motorcycles (seriously what's up with that!?)

I have never played duel monsters and know next to nothing on how to play it (some Yugioh fan I am); thus, the games in this and other chapters shall be short and undisruptive.

**INPORTANT**: My beta () is going to do that NaNoWriMo thing which means I lose my beta for a month so is anyone else interested in betaing until she gets back? (you get to read the chapter before everyone else)

Oh and go check out all of 's new Yugioh oneshots! I'm telling you guys you'll all love them!!!!

_Once, as he was standing there under a tree, he saw the witch come up and listened while she called out "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"_

_----------------------------------------_

"We're here."

All three girls looked up at the large looming building that stood over them. To the young girls, the large, rundown apartment building looked a lot like a huge monster ready to devour the small children.

"Do we really have to stay here?" Emi asked, rubbing Gwyn's arm reassuringly. The four-year-old clung to her older sister as if the ten-year-old could protect her from the unknown danger that lay ahead of them. Their father laughed, unloading his daughter's bags from the car.

"It's only going to be a few weeks until I get my business running again. Soon I'll hire a nanny for you and then you girls can all come home."

"Or you could just stay home with us," Mir mumbled. Her father, not hearing the comment, walked briskly up to the front door.

"Besides, your uncle is really excited to have you girls here. You can even help him with his work."

"What does uncle do?" Emi asked as she helped Gwyn with her bag.

"Oh, he's a dealer like me."

"Oh."

Emi and Mir exchanged glances as they walked up toward their new home. They didn't know what to expect, but the feeling of dread was hard to ignore. Emi smiled lightly at her younger sister, brushing a long strand of Mir's hair out of her face.

"Don't worry, Mir, we'll have fun. 'Sides, I'm here for you."

-----------------

_We were just scared little girls who had just lost the most important person in our lives. We were vulnerable. The time we spent with our uncle and his gang was the time that made us who we are._

_And made us what we're not._

_Are we really what we are now because of those times? I'd like to think so, because if not, then those four years were nothing but unexplained useless torture. _

_But everything has a meaning, even the horrors like the ones me and my sisters had to be put through. And in many ways I'm grateful for those times. _

_--------------------------------------_

"Snow! It's s_now_!" Gwyn squealed, jumping on her sister's bed.

"No school, no school!" Mir sang, running around the room. Emi groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Too early for sisters."

Since the snow was pretty deep, they'd canceled school. Hence the reason Mir had been running around screaming/singing about no school. Since she was coming down with a cold, their step-mom didn't want anything to do with her children. So after giving her daughter Fedha money and a kiss, she'd kicked her step-children out of the house. Now the sisters were walking down the street with sleds, all ready to go sledding at the Kaiba mansion. Of course, neither of the Kaibas knew this yet.

That was soon going to change.

"Mirati, Gwyneira, Emiko!"

The three girls stopped to see Bakura running down the street. Mir laughed, waving at her classmate. He waved back and almost slipped on a patch of ice.

"Hey, Ryou, I almost didn't see you in all this snow, you're so white."

"Hahah, I know."

Emi laughed lightly. "Nice to see you again, Ryou, we're going sledding."

"Hence the sleds."

"Want to come?"

"Why thank you, I'd be delighted to join you."

--------

Mokuba was surprised when he saw the three girls and their white haired-tagalong on his lawn, waving for him to come out.

"It's a snow day, Moki, so there's no school, now come down and play with us!" Emi called out. Laughing, the young boy ran back in to get his snow gear. His new tutor couldn't make it because of the snow, so he didn't have any lessons either.

After a few hours of playing in the snow, the gang had trooped back in, red-faced and cold. They were now sitting in one of the huge picture-window rooms, sipping hot cocoa and looking out at the ivory scene before them. That was how Seto found them.

"What happened to Mokuba's studies?"

Emi didn't even turn around, sipping her cocoa as she replied, "We're learning how to have fun. Apparently, you flunked that class."

Seto leaned on the doorway, his blue eyes scanning the room. Mir giggled lightly, watching her sister and Seto, a mischievous glint in her purple eyes.

"Oh, look, it's started snowing again!"

Bakura's voice broke the tension as they all turned to look out the window. Letting out a squeal of excitement, Gwyn grabbed Mir's hand.

"Let's go out again!"

Mir jumped up, laughing as well. "Race you all outside! Loser gets a fistful of snow in the face!" With that, she dashed out the door, Mokuba, Gwyn, and Ryou right behind her. Getting up, Emi glanced over at Seto,

"Coming?"

"No."

"Flunker."

"…"

Chuckling lightly to herself, Emi walk toward the door, almost tripping on her scarf that she had forgotten was laying on the floor. Behind her, the blonde heard Seto chuckle. Rolling her eyes, Emi picked up the long red scarf as she walked out.

Seto stood inside, watching the others play for a while, then decided to walk out onto the patio to get a closer look at those fools. That was a stupid mistake; the moment he stepped outside, a cold, wet snowball hit him in the face.

"HA! Take that, flunker!"

Seto wasn't sure how to respond to Emi's immaturity, but Ryou did it for him. He had been next to Emi, but suddenly stumbled on a patch of ice; Emi tried to catch him, but ended up falling as well. Seeing them vulnerable, Mir let out a war cry and attacked them with a mass amount of snowballs. Bakura laughed, jumping up; his quick recovery startled the girl and she fell over.

"Oh, Mir, are you—?"

_Splat!_ She got him square in the face.

"MUAHAHA! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Emi was whispering something to Mokuba, who was grinning evilly. Seto frowned, his arms folded over his chest. Suddenly, his brother and Emi let out screams as they ran toward him, pelting the CEO with snow. But this time, he was ready for them. He got Mokuba square in the face as he dodged the oncoming missiles of snow. Emi was almost upon Seto when she slipped on a patch of ice, causing her to skid across the slick patio, taking Seto with her. Both teens ended up colliding with a snow bank. The older Kaiba boy landed heavily on top of the blonde girl, who was buried in snow.

"Sissy, are you ok?!"

"Seto? Emi?"

"Emiko? Kaiba?"

"AHAHAH, EMI! That was AMAZING! Klutziness wins again!"

Emi blinked up at Seto, who was trying to un-wedge his foot from the snow. "Uhhh, could you get off me?"

"What does it look like I'm trying to do? Just stop moving; you're making it harder for me to get out."

Once the two teens had untangled themselves, Seto snorted, "Your klutziness really has no bounds, does it?"

Emi laughed, rubbing the back of her head as she tried to get snow out of her hair, embarrassed. "No, not really."

-------

Manon came home in a bad mood. Well, bad mood was an understatement. The older woman's life was turning into a living nightmare. Her husband, the last means of income, was dead. The young girl whom she had spent almost six years manipulating was now a headstrong young woman who wasn't going to put up with much. She needed to make some money and she needed it fast. All her life, Manon had been a pampered child who had gotten whatever she had wanted. She was used to getting her way with little to no work involved. Well, more like no menial labor; there is always lots of conniving and plotting when one tries to get one's way. But that was what Manon was good at, and it was starting to seem like she might have to get that dreaded thing:

A job.

Her parents had raised her above all that minimum wage crap; she had been bred for greatness. She had been pampered for things like fashion shows and theater. And she had taken both over with grace, a beauty that no other woman had ever had. Her first husband had been a stage star like her, and it had been all over the news, even months after they had had their first and only daughter. But, like most superficial marriages, it turned sour. Manon was so full of herself and her wonderful life she failed to see that her husband was cheating on her until it was too late. Soon after the discovery, he had left her for some French dancer leaving Manon to cry and sob to the papers about her horrible husband leaving her and her seven-year-old daughter.

Then things had gotten bad. Somehow, word got out about her vanity; less and less people wanted to come and see her show herself off. Interest in her career plummeted, and the once high-and-mighty queen of the stage was now nothing more than a proud pauper. That was when she met her old best friend's husband. Gayle Hidenka had been widowed for the past three years with his three young daughters, living at his wife's brother's house. When she had found out how much money the handsome dealer had acquired in his travels, she was thrilled. The broken man wasn't very interested in getting remarried—or anything, for that matter—and spent most of his earnings on keeping his three daughters at their uncle's. However, with the help of his own daughter, it didn't take long to snag her departed friend's husband. She married him a year later, and they all moved back into the home her ex-husband had built for her.

Everything had been going fine until her second husband had died, leaving everything to his daughter. It was only by fate and preplanning that had Manon and her seventeen-year-old daughter were still able to keep living in their home with her step-children. But it wasn't going to last long; in fact, she had five years if she was lucky, just until Gwyn—the youngest—turned eighteen. So Manon was trying in vain to find a way to make sure her future was secure.

"Mom, you're back! It's about time; I'm really annoyed with Mir! She is being such an idiot! When she came home, guess what she said! She called my boyfriend a dog!! Mooooom, you—"

"Fedha! Shut the hell up! I'm tired and don't have time for your whining, and your boyfriend is a freak. Just get a new one, honey, you're too pretty to tie yourself down to one boy."

Fedha gasped in shock at her mother's sharp tone, then set her lips in a pout. "Well, it's not _my_ fault you're upset! Don't take it out on me!" With that, her daughter spun around in a huff to call her boyfriend and nurse her wounds. Letting out a low, exasperated sigh, Manon sat down in one of their large red loveseats.

"She'll thank me someday," she sighed, massaging her forehead.

"Man, its cold out there!"_ Oh, joy, the loud one is here_.

Mir brushed off the snow from her jacket, looking up to see her step-mom. "Oh, hey, Manon, what's the matter? Rough day?"

"Like you care, you wretch."

"Hm, true. What's the matter, couldn't con some poor helpless guy out of his money, or maybe it's—"

"That's it! Up to the room, now!"

Mir's face fell. "Oh, I didn't mean it! Please don't… We were going…"

"No excuses! Up now! Maybe this time you'll learn when to shut up, you little wretch!"

Letting out a sigh, Mir hung her head as she trotted toward the stairs, grumbling about how annoying it all was.

"I heard that! Stay in there longer!"

"Yes, _Madam_!"

"Longer!"

------------------------

_Shoot! Why did I say that?! Darn, darn, darn! We were going to go check the theater to see if Gwyn got the part. All I needed was my warmer jacket… Mir, why do you have to be such a loud mouth?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Letting out a huff, Mir flopped on the window-seat, growling to herself. She wasn't sure who she was more furious at: her step-mother or herself. She was mad at her step-mother for being a controlling witch, and she was mad at herself for getting herself into these messes.

Sighing, Mir leaned her head against the cold window, letting her breath fog up the glass. Suddenly, a large white snowball hit the window, splattering right in front of Mir's face.

Letting out a scream of surprise, the brunette jumped back in shock, only to lose her balance and fall backwards off the window seat. Leaping up, Mir opened the window, looking out to see Ryou smiling and waving at her from the street.

"RYOU! You freaked me out!"

The white-haired boy laughed as he ran up so that he was directly under her window. "Sorry about that, I couldn't think of another way to get your attention." Mir laughed too, brushing back a strand of her short brown hair, her breath making puffs of condensation as she spoke.

"Well, you sure did, wanna come up? Did you bring your Duel Monster cards this time?"

Ryou held up his deck in response, and Mir disappeared, getting her rope. Once she had retrieved it, she threw it out of the window, and Ryou climbed up. Mir pulled out some pillows from the dusty sofa that was in a corner of the room and put them on the floor so they could be more comfortable.

"Ok, let's get cracking! But I must warn you! I spend a lot of time up here planning strategies." Then, laughing, she added, "But I'm sure you'll still win, since I have never really played anyone else."

Ryou smiled happily at her confident grin. "I'm sure you're an amazing duelist."

---------------------------------------------

Manon had been kind enough to tell her two other step-daughters that Mir wouldn't be joining them to go do "whatever it was they were doing." Emi had been about to argue with her step-mother, but Manon had slammed the door in their faces and locked them out. The girls had tried to get Mir's attention, but the brunette hadn't seen them, so the sisters had decided to just check the casting board and tell Mir the outcome.

So there they stood, only a few steps away from the cast list that was posted on front of the small community theater, both girls too nervous to venture any closer to see the results. Grabbing her younger sister's hand, Emi straightened. Confused, Gwyn glanced up at her sister's suddenly firm expression.

"Let's do this," the older sister said. Then, glancing down at Gwyn, she winked and gave the younger girl a small smile, showing her that she was just goofing off. Giving a small giggle, Gwyn straightened up, too.

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Slowly, both girls walked up to the list, reading down the names until they came to the main young girl's part.

_Gwyneira Hidenka._

The girl gasped as she re-read the part over, her eyes starting to shine with tears.

"Gwyn?"

She turned to her oldest sister as crystal tears dripped from her purple orbs. "I'm… I'm so happy," she cried, covering her face her hands as she wept from pure joy. Emi laughed, hugging her little sister.

"Oh, Gwyn! I'm not surprised at all! You did it! You did it."

Gwyn laughed, throwing her hands up, tears still on her face. "I did it, I did it!"

----------------------------

The two sisters rushed right back to their house to tell their middle sister the good news, but Manon still had the doors locked, and Mir was either sleeping, not in that room, or really wrapped up in something, because she didn't answer when they threw snow at her window. So after a several tries, Emi suggested they go tell Mokuba the good news.

The black-haired boy was ecstatic when he found out Gwyn had gotten the part, and after much rejoicing they all went out to play in the snow. That was how Seto found them again, covered in snow and panting.

"Do you ever do anything but goof off?" he asked Emi. The blonde rolled her blue eyes as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"You should know; I've been working all week. Besides, most of the people I work with aren't there today because of the snow. Now, it's my turn for a question: Do you _ever_ take time off?"

"Not as much as you do."

Emi shrugged. "You'd think with all that money you'd have more time for fun."

"Who says I'm not having fun? At least I'm not all red-faced and freezing."

"True."

-------------------

"Gaaa, you won again!" Mir cried as Ryou ruthlessly took the last of her life points. The snow-haired boy laughed at her exaggerated anger. "You almost got me that time."

Mir just snickered as she, once again, shuffled her deck. "Sure, sure, try to make me feel better. Well, this time I'm back for _blood!_"

Ryou laughed as he drew his first four cards. "You can do it."

"That's not what an opponent says! You're supposed to say… say… well, something epic."

"Like, 'you will be vanquished by my superior might'?"

Mir giggled. "Yeah, something like that." She paused for a moment, then snickered. "Of course, that also really sounded a lot like Seto." Ryou laughed along with her.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Mir was now rolling on the floor laughing so hard she could hardly breathe; Ryou sat next to her, laughing as well. He always felt so relaxed, like he was able to say anything around her. He always felt like he could be the truest form of himself. He loved being around her; just to make her laugh made him so happy he couldn't even describe the joy it brought.

_I guess this is what true friendship really feels like._

After a few more games, Mir finally won one—barly. She was so happy she refused to play anymore in case she broke her "winning streak," so they just sat and talked until something caught Mir's attention. It was the sound of her step-mother's voice talking to someone else's, a voice she had never hard before. She dismissed it at first, until she had heard her father's name. Holding up a hand to silence Ryou, she walked toward the door and pressed her ear against it. She couldn't really make out what they were saying, but it sounded like some sort of dealing. Suddenly, the man's voice grew fainter while Manon's sounded closer and closer. Gasping, Mir ran back to Ryou, who was sitting confused on the floor.

"You have to go now," Mir said, pushing him toward the window as she pulled out the rope and threw it down. Ryou nodded as he grabbed a hold of the brown cord, flashing one more smile at Mir, whispering to her before he started his descent.

"See you tomorrow at school."

Mir smiled, waving at him until he disappeared down the street, like the sun that was now setting.

-------------------------------------------

"So you got locked in your room again because you said, 'Yes, _Madam'_?" Emi asked as all three girls sat on Emi's bed. Gwyn was already asleep, tired out from her long exciting day. Mir laughed slightly as she played with one of her smaller pillows.

"Well, that and a few others things. I asked if she was angry because she couldn't con some poor helpless guy out of his money…"

The blonde's blue eyes went wide. "Mir! You didn't! _Why_ do you say those things?!" Mir tried to look innocent.

"I don't say them! I mean, I try not to, but they just… just come out. It's like some other person says them against my better judgment." Emi raised an eyebrow, glancing at her sister, a small smile playing on her lips. Mir was going to have to explain this one.

"Another person?"

"Yeah! I've been calling her Gabby."

"Gabby? Why Gabby?"

"No idea, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

Emi shook her head, laughing slightly. "Well, we're just going to have to tell Gabby she needs to can it." Both girls giggled hysterically, trying not to be too loud.

--------------

Wow so much to say and I pretty much forgot it all ^^;

For whatever twisted reason I had a blast writing that whole Manon part –shrugs- it's always fun to try writing about a character that's very different from the others. I hope you guys didn't hate it to much.

Like I said before I'm looking for a temporary beta for the next month. Also if you want some amazing oneshots I command you all to go check out 's newest stuff, you guys would LOVE THEM. So after you review go read them XD

Speaking of reviewing I'd like to thank the five people who helped create this chapter. Because my reviewers keep this story alive! So keep them up!!! You guys are AMAZING!!! I don't deserve your love.

**Claamchowder**: I'm so GLAD!!! I as really worried everyone wasn't going to like it cuz It's all new and stuff :D –glomps-

**Reiko The Awesome**: Thanks :D I really had fun starting over and plotting everything out to a new fairytale :D exciting!!!

**Happy Hour123**: why thank you, and that review was such a nice way to start this story too

**PB-Queen-101**: why thank you, I happen to like that part too –heart- lol your reviews are amazing no matter the size XD! Hummm good point I'll try to expound more on Hunter and stuff :D THANKS SO MUCH!!! –glomps-

**Emilee-san**: Lol why thank you :D that's one of my favorite parts too :D Ryou is a cup of sugar –heart- he's the sweetest thing EVER… hummmm maybe Seto IS getting a little jealous…

AHHHHH I can't describe how much I love you guys!!! –hugs you all-

-Liz (Element-girls)


	3. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh… yet**

**Well Cindy (my laptop) is officially broken, hence the reason this chapter wasn't up sooner (well also besides the butt load of homework I have been getting and my problem with getting sucked into the black hole that we call facebook) **

**Anyway here is the next chapter **

**Since Cindy is down no quote, sorry I'll post it soon**

_And it neither had steps or a door only a small window above_

_~Rapunzel _

-------

"So these are the girls you were talking about."

Their uncle smiled at the slim, pretty woman who was standing in the doorway eyeing the three sisters. Emi frowned, instantly disliking the young woman. Still smiling, their uncle walked over to the woman and kissed her. Mir made a face at their display of affection while Emi tried not to laugh at her younger sister's reaction.

"Girls, this is my girlfriend Arina. You will treat her with respect and do whatever she says."

"Yes, sir," Emi said, speaking for her sisters. Arina's brown eyes met Emi's crystal ones, a small frown playing on her red lips. Emi held the older woman's gaze, trying to read her. Suddenly, Arina smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Ohhh, they are so cute! Especially the youngest one!" She leaned over so she could be face-to-face with Gwyn—showing a lot of cleavage as she did so. Emi wanted nothing more than to pull her sister away from this loud, annoying woman.

"I bet you're a good girl and never talk, because we don't like noisy little girls here. You'll be my favorite, ok?"

Gwyn nodded mutely, taking the hint to stay silent. Emi bit her lip, fighting to urge to slap the loud woman. Mir, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the veiled threat.

"Well, she's only four, and at four, they either never talk or talk all the ti—"

Arina placed a finger over the brunette's lips. "Hush, we like the ones who don't talk around here. Remember that." Mir frowned, raising an eyebrow as the strange woman straightened and walked out.

"She's weird," Mir whispered to Emi. The blonde just nodded, taking note of everything that had just happened.

----------

_There is only one woman in the world who ever scared us, and that was Arina. Even Manon and all her selfishness could never compare to Arina. That bleach-blonde was unstable and unpredictable. When she decided she didn't like someone, she made sure that person's life was a living hell._

_It's funny how some things in your childhood will impact your more than others. How some things will become part of you and how some will be nothing but old memories. How something small may impact one person, but won't affect another in the slightest. Whenever I look back at those times I see how much we have changed. It's amazing how my sisters act and thing just because of our experiences back then. _

----------------

"Who's a cute baby, yes you are." The infant Kyo smiled as he looked up at Emi, who was holding a small rattle for the baby. His mother was in a meeting with Seto Kaiba, so Emi had offered to take care of the three-month-old.

"If this is a bad time, I'll come later."

Emi looked up, startled, to see Tito laughing at her shocked expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Emi just rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face, smiling slightly at the young man.

"What can I do for you today, Tito?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just passing through and thought I'd stop by to say hi, so hi." Emi laughed as Tito waved. Pleased with the laugh, Tito walked over to where the infant sat in his rocker.

"So this is the famous KaibaCorp baby," he said, looking down at the brown-eyed child. "He has his mom's eyes… and hair."

Emi smiled lovingly down at the baby boy. "Yes he does."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are your plans for the future?"

Emi glanced back at Tito, unsure his meaning. "My plans for…?"

"You know, a job and stuff. I'm not trying to make a pass at your or anything." He paused for a moment, realizing how his first question might have seemed. "Hehe, yeah, that _did_ kind of come out bad, but I was just wondering is all."

"Oh, well, um… I guess," Emi sighed, shrugging. "I'm not sure, really. I'm happy here, I guess."

"But you wouldn't want to work here _forever,_ would you?"

"I get paid pretty well, and I'm planning to someday get my sisters out of the clutches of my step-mom and have a nice little house and live with the two of them until they both find wonderful men—I think Mir's already set—then maybe get a bunch of cats and be the nice old cat lady the gives little children homemade cookies."

Tito laughed, shaking his head, sure that the blonde was joking. But when he looked at her again, he could see that her statement wasn't too far from the truth. He could see the love for her sisters in her eyes, and the need to be safe. Maybe it was that love that had drawn him to her. It was hard to find someone honest in this multi-million dollar company. He wondered if her lack of motivation was what made Seto Kaiba feel safe around her.

"So," Emi said, finally breaking the silence, "what about you?"

Tito shrugged. "Oh, you know, after working as a temp here, I'm hoping to find a nice—much smaller—company where I can put my talents to good use."

"Why smaller?"

"Well, not that I don't like making the money I do—even if I'm just a temp—but I'd like something a little more… family-like. You know, instead of working in a building where I never see the same person twice."

Emi chuckled at that. "I know what you mean."

-------------------------

It was a rainy dark day. After—begrudgingly— taking an umbrella, Mir had walked Gwyn to school, then trudged off to her own classes. She had been stopped by Hunter at least four times in the two hours she had been at school, had a rather interesting conversation about mazes with Satra, chatted to Ryou about Gwyn's play and cards, and maybe learned a few things in class—although that last part was all a matter of opinion.

Around noon, the rain had started; lighting flashed, illuminating the dark sky.

"Wow, it's so dark out it looks like it's night, that is, without the stars and the moon and Milky Way and that sort of stuff, but still," Satra chatted as she watched the rain patter across the window

"Well, at least it isn't snow," Hunter chimed in, needing to be part of the conversation.

"I like snow."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "But it's so much colder, and you can't hit people with water, only with balls of snow."

"Not unless you had a bucket or a hose or something like that…"

Hunter was about to reply to this when the electricity flickered. Some girl in the back row let out a scream, and Mir froze, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. Ryou caught a glimpse of her purple eyes widening before the lights went out causing the room to become very dark. It was pitch back. The white-haired boy could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. In front of him, he could hear Mir's shallow breathing.

Suddenly, the lights came back on; cheers erupted from the students as they were once again enveloped in light. Next to Mir, Satra glanced at her class mate; the brunette was gripping her desk so hard her knuckles were white.

"You ok?"

"Y—yeah, that just startled me." Coughing, Mir flashed her friend a weak smile as the color returned to her cheeks. Ryou watched from behind her, concern written on his face.

--------

"Emi, you're coming out with me, so get ready."

Emi and Tito were laughing and talking when Seto walked into the blonde's office, informing her of their outing. Emi just looked up at the CEO; he seemed a little bit grumpier than normal. Tito must have picked up on that vibe, because after saying a quick goodbye to Emi and a good day to Kaiba, he bolted from the office. Emi rolled her crystal eyes, flashing a half grin toward the president of KaibaCorp.

"You have that effect on people."

"And that's a… bad thing? Who was that, anyway?"

"Tito Hada, he's a temp for the engineering in sector seven."

"And he wanted…?"

"Some people don't need a reason for visit, now where are we going?"

-------------------------------

"So then the plane's going down, and all the people are like 'ohhh ahhhh help us,' and the captain is all like, 'calm down, everyone,' and…."

School was over and Mir and Satra were discussing random things—shocker there; did Satra know how to talk about anything _but_ random things?— when Hunter popped out of seemingly nowhere.

He tended to do that… A lot.

"Hey, Mir, that whole lights thing was pretty crazy, wasn't it, they need to get better electricians or something."

Mir smiled weakly, trying to back up slightly; behind Hunter, Satra—the American had somehow gotten in front of her—was laughing to herself. (Mir wondered what _that_ was all about.)

"Uh, well…"

"So, did your sister do well at her auditions? I've been in drama productions before; I just like to do anything that's fun and…"

Mir suddenly REALLY didn't want to hear Hunter talk about himself. Grunting, she not-so-gently pushed him out of her way. "Excuse me, Hunter, I have to go." With that, she walked briskly out of the building and off toward Gwyn's school.

The little blonde could tell something was annoying her sister as she stalked up; Mir had that annoyed walk. So, flashing her 'don't be mad at me' smile, she ran up to Mir, taking the older girl's hand.

"Hey, sissies."

"Hey, Gwyn,"

They walked in silence for a while until the small blonde spoke again. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"You sound mad."

"Well, I'm—oh my GOSH!" In shock, Mir dropped her younger sister's hand her amethyst eyes growing wide.

"Huh?" Gwyn looked up at her sister, who was standing in shock, staring straight at a young man who was walking down the street. He didn't look very scary or anything, just a normal high school student with shaggy dark brown hair. He was walked with a slight hunch because of the weight of his backpack. The only thing odd about him was the fact that he almost looked like he was talking to himself. But all and all there really wasn't anything familiar about him. Gwyn wondered why her sister appeared to have seen a ghost.

Suddenly, the brunette grabbed Gwyn's hand pulling the younger girl out of her thoughts. "Let's get moving," she said, pulling her younger sister along as she ran toward their house. Gwyn followed her panicked sister, confused.

------------------

"What are you doing?"

Emi's smile grew, but her eyes stayed shut. "It's going to rain."

Seto glanced up at the gray sky; the storm clouds looked ready to break at any moment. They were getting ready to leave the Kaiba Land work site, but Emi had randomly stopped walking and was now just standing with her hands outstretched.

"So?"

"So…." The sky opened up and the rain came pouring down, silencing any further conversation. Letting out a childish laugh, Emi started to spin around in the torrent. "So I love the rain!" she yelled over the rushing sound of water crashing down onto the earth. Seto just watched her as she completely soaked herself. He didn't stop her until she slipped on a puddle of mud. She almost fell, but the KaibaCorp president caught her before she could hit the wet ground. She looked up at him, surprised look on her pale face. Seto rolled his eyes from under his wet hair.

"Come on, let's go."

"Ok."

---------------------------

Today was just not Mir's day.

Then again, it might just be this week. After coming home from school, both girls had made dinner and eaten most of it. When Fedha arrived, she ate the rest, then demanded Gwyn hurry up and do the laundry because she needed her white tank top cleaned. Gwyn had nodded and gone off to do it, but Mir was already ticked and hadn't liked the tone in which her step-sister had told her younger sister to do it.

"Why don't you just clean it yourself?"

Fedha rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "It's, like, Gwyn's job; why should I do her work? I have, like, plenty of other things to do."

"Oh, really? What? Call your boyfriend? If you persist in calling that _thing_ a human."

"Like you even could _get_ a boyfriend."

"Like I would, like, want one, if _that's_ what they are, _like._"

Fedha snarled. "MOM! Mir's being a brat again!"

"What's going on in here?" Manon said walking into the dinning room,

"Mir's, like, picking on me and my boyfriend again!"

"Your boyfriend isn't even here," Mir muttered. Manon raised on eyebrow at her step-daughter.

"Were you making fun of Fedha?"

"I was just wondering why she couldn't clean her own darn clothes instead of making Gwyn do it."

Manon sighed as if having to explain something very simple to a very young child. "Because, _Alei,_ that is her job, and you, my dear, are really trying my last nerve this week." Mir growled.

"Don't call me Alei."

"Don't growl at me, missy. You'd better shape up right now, or else."

"Or else _what_?! You're going to lock me up in the tower again?"

"Good idea, and you can sleep there!"

"Fine!"

Whirling around, Mir stormed off toward her prison with Manon right behind her, ready to lock the door when the brunette was inside.

--------------

"Mir?"

The brunette turned around from her seat looking out the window to see Emi opening the door, holding blankets and pillows. The brunette quickly rubbed away a few tears as she smiled weakly at her older sister.

"The witch let you come up?" Emi smiled, walking over to the small couch, arranging the blankets so that it would be more comfortable. "By the looks of it, she wouldn't let you change her mind about me spending the night up here."

"No, sorry." Finished with the blankets, Emi turned to her sister. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I just got mad at Fedha, and you know how Manon is always—"

"No, I meant about today. Gwyn said you were mad when you picked her up."

Mir sighed, blowing away a strand of hair. "It's nothing."

"By the way you acted today, I'd say not."

Rolling her amethyst eyes, Mir glanced back out the window. "Well, there's a lot, I guess. Part of it is this really annoying boy who keeps following me around and talking to me. Doesn't he have any other friends?! It's so annoying."

Emi chuckled. "So you have your own little stalker, do you. I don't blame him, you're such a pretty girl." Mir rolled her eyes.

"He's not so little and he doesn't shut up. Aren't stalkers quite and secretive? 'Cause if he's a stalker, he needs some stalker lessons or something, 'cause he's certainly not doing it right."

Emi shrugged. "I don't know how stalkers are supposed to act, since I've never had one. But is that _really_ what was bothering you? Doesn't sound like something that would get to you this upset."

Mir bit her lip, glancing down at her feet, dread filling her as she remembered that day's events. "Well… remember how it was really raining today…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the electricity went out, and… it just startled me how dark it got, and… and I don't know." Emi smiled knowingly as she got up from her seat on the couch, walking over to her sister.

"It's ok, Mir, I understand."

Mir just sighed, leaning her head against the window, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll get over it someday," she whispered, more to herself than to Emi. The older girl shook her head, hugging her younger sister.

"It's ok if you never get over it, we're here for you."

Mir smiled back weakly, returning her sister's embrace. "Thanks, Emi."

-------------------

**Uggg I know it's a mess at parts but it's almost 1:30 am and I'm tired and I'm sick and I miss my laptop!!! WAAAAA **

**I didn't get to save any of my files other then my homework so unless Kit has some of my next chapters you won't be seeing this story for a while. **

**Hehe sorry **

**Well on to better things!!! The REVIEWS!! **

Claamchowder:

Can't you tell I miss the snow… -sigh- CA is pretty amazing but I do love snow. I think that Queen said she would but I could do something like every other chapter or something. Or send it to you both…. Who knows

Reiko The Awesome:

Hahah can't you see it!!! –love- his face never giving any emotion as the snow falls from his face XD of course Bakura would win!!! Mir's never really played anyone but herself. And you'll find out about their uncle

PB-Queen-101:

Hahah yeah it was like that when I lived up north XD

Awwww your bedtime story –heart- that makes me feel like a good writer :D I wish my life could be like theirs too… more then you know. Ok I'll try to fix that and make it more plain who's saying what. Heck yeah!!! I have this feeling Seto wants everything and gets mad when he can't XD. And I'm trying to cram as much Seto and Ryou time as I can in :D haha I'm not even sure what she is in the play… sadly since this story is more about Mir and with school I haven't really had time but I really should make something up for Gwyn shouldn't I. I'm so glad you like it!! The OK from my diehard fans is VERY important ya know. I'm not saying anything about her Uncle, you'll just have to find out. Seto IC is HARD but fun because I love him so much!!! To me it's more "what can I do to him and how would he react" Yes it is, and even if Mir has short hair there is a reason for that. –hint there's a reason I have flashbacks in every chapter- ohhhh Mistletoe huh… hummmmmmm ohhh ideas ideas ideas –laughs evilly-

Ari Saki:

HARA!!!! I'm so happy you found it!!! I love getting reviews from you!!! Ohhh I'll have to read it if I get time, collage sucks all my time out of me.

**Well that's all from me!!! It's late and I'm tired so good night!!! **

**-Liz (Element-girls) **


	4. Light

**Disclaimer: My New year's resolution this year is ****to somehow gain control of yugioh and then give Bakura loads of screen time. **

**Wow it's been a while, let's pray I am NEVER this late again… EVER!!! Now that Cindy is back and (hopefully) working well I'll be able to dish out all the chapters :D**

**Besides my broken ankle and lack of a computer for the last three months everything had been GREAT!!! I did miss all you guys and I'm glad I'll be able to post more of my beloved story :D **

**This is your late Christmas/New Years gift. **

**Also a HUGE thanks to PB**-**Queen**-**101 for betaing for me!!! You are sooo amazingly sweet to do it!!! And you have no idea how grateful I am!!! **

"_Rapunzel was greatly terrified when she saw the man had come in to her…but the king's son spoke kindly to her."_

* * *

"No please! No I'll be good. Please let me out!!!"

Mir cried out as she banged on the closet door for a good ten minutes. Her uncle and the other man who had shoved her in this dark prison were probably already long gone. Still she kept banging in sheer terror hoping someone might hear her and come to her aid. After all it's not like she meant to break Arina's new vase! Mir had just been running, playing, just…being a child. And what was wrong with that? She was only a child. One who was now trapped.

Falling to her knees in sheer exhaustion Mir curled up into a ball as the tears flowed from her eyes. She silently prayed that the darkness which enveloped her would somehow turn into light.

The sound of footsteps and a warm, soft voice calling her name caused Mir to look up. A light went on in the room causing a small beam of light to appear in the crack under the door of the closet where Mir was locked in. But

"Mir? Mir are you there?"

"Emi?" the young brunette's voice cracked as she called out for her older sister. A small hand reached out from under the door she hesitantly moved her fingers to touch the hand.

"Mir I'm here, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner I had to wait until uncle and that other guy where gone… I'm sorry Mir, I'm so sorry." Mir sniffed touching her older sisters fingers.

"It's not your fault it's mine… I…"

"No it's not your fault! You didn't do anything wrong! I swear Mir as soon as I can I'll get us out of this horrid place, I swear" Mir sniffed nodding her head unable to speak. From the other side of the door Emi's voce rung out, "I can't get you out but want me to tell you a story?"

"o-okay."

Clearing her voice the older girl started, "Once apron a time there were three brothers and one day…"

------

_I'm not sure what scared me more, the fact that I was locked up or the fact that I couldn't see. Darkness has always scared me. It's the fact that I don't know what's near me, can't see the world around me, just surrounded by utter darkness._

_When your little it's creepy critters and monsters but now it's just memories of crying because I really had no idea how long I would be sitting in that room. How long I would be in total and utter darkness._

_It was at times like this I didn't care that Emi always acted like a mother. She was the only thing that kept me from sheer panic. Just having her sit there with me on the other side of that door telling me stories that would keep my mind off my fears._

_I don't think I could ever repay her for those long days. But I can try. And I do. I try everyday to make sure she gets whatever she wants (not that I'm even sure I know what she wants). She gave me so much when I needed it. All I really want is for her to have true happiness and all what she wants. Emi has always been there for me, she was my protector when I was young and weak. She was the voice in the dark bringing me to the light._

_Emi was my saviour…_

-------------

"Hello again!" Emi looked up to see Tito standing at the door, a single red rose in his hand that glistened in the light. "A little birdie told me you liked roses," he told the blonde as he walked over placing it on her desk.

"More bribes?"

"This time yes."

Emi smirked fingering the beautiful flower, "And what can I do for you today Mr. Hada?"

"It's Tito, and I was hoping dinner."

Emi's playful smile froze on her face, slowly her gaze moved from the rose to the young man who stood in front of her.

"Huh?"

Tito put his hands on the desk leaning forward, hazel green eyes meeting her crystal blue ones, "Would you mind terribly if I took you out for dinner?"

"Uhhh,"

"Please?" He was now giving her a very fake puppy pout, trying to get her to laugh. Emi felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she tried to suppress a smile.

"umm…well, I'm not sure… I'd have to call my sisters."

"You have sisters? Wow! There is a lot about you I don't know isn't there? Now you HAVE to go out with me." He paused to chuckle a little, his eyes lightened up when he saw that Emi was laughing. "I'll tell you what, why don't I pick you at six at your place that way you can tell you're sisters and I can meet them? Then we can go out! I know this really nice little dinner and it won't be a big deal, we can just eat and talk, I want to know more about you."

"There's really not much to know about me that's that interesting, besides my sisters."

"I doubt that, Soooo… is it a date?"

Emi laughed at his eagerness, "Ok! Sounds like fun."

Tito was about to say something else when Seto Kaiba burst into the office. "Emi we're going to the site for Kaibaland in ten minutes so get ready." Tito winced, his back to the CEO. Emi bit her lip trying to suppress a giggle at the young hazel eyed man's expression but stopped when she saw the fire in Seto's sapphire blue ones.

She had never seen him this worked up before. It was probably best not to anger him anymore at times like these than he already was. Could mean death too many innocent lives, especially pencils, clipboard, desks, doors, phones…and well anything that could be slammed or easily broken. There was also probably a few jobs that would be lost in the near future. So smiling and giving curt nod to her boss she started to pull out the necessary documents needed. Seeing that she was doing as she had been told Seto grunted then stormed out to get his things ready.

"See you at six" Tito whispered as he inched out. Emi laughed lightly and waved to him as he left.

-----

Emi stood silently as Seto ordered everyone around. He was building a theme park and since nothing was ever done well enough for him unless he was doing it, both Seto and Emi were there a lot. However Emi still wondered why she had to be there. It wasn't like she ever did much. She would just stand around taking notes when Seto told her to. She always felt awkward at these things. Seto was always running around furious because everyone wasn't doing their job the way he wanted (which was perfect) while she stood awkwardly in the background. She always felt like she didn't belong. Of course it didn't help the way everyone was looking at her, their eyes asking the same questions she was asking.

Why was she here?

After rampaging through the new development they both got back into the limo. Emi glanced through her notes as she began to organize.

"You're wearing the necklace." Emi glanced up her hand instantly going to the small rose pendent that was ever present around her neck. Seto's blue eyes were looking intently at it now. A thoughtful yet peaceful look playing in his sapphire eyes. Emi couldn't help but smile while trying hard to suppress a laugh. Seto's expression turned down into a small frown.

"What?"

Emi shook her head biting her lip to keep from laughing harder, "I just find it funny how you can go and blow up in front of a bunch of people then come in here and be all calm and collected." she chuckled a little shaking her head, "it's almost like rampaging calms you down."

"Well should I be happy now that I know they are going to be doing their jobs right, for now anyway"

"True…"

"You still didn't answer my first question, "

"Which was?"

"You're wearing my necklace,"

"Oh!" Emi smiled idly playing –once again- with her necklace while deciding not to inform the great Seto Kaiba that his "question"was not a question but a statement.

"I love it; it reminds me of so many happy memories."

Seto just nodded going back to typing on his laptop but Emi couldn't help but see the small glint of pleasure in his eyes. Mentally she rolled her eyes; he was acting like a little kid who was told he had done something good. She would never tell him but he made her laugh with this childish actions.

-----------

Gwyn smiled over at her older sister as the younger girl took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm glad we could have lunch together" she told Mir. Her older sister nodded absentmindedly. It had been cold and raining all last week and because Gwyn now had drama practices after school and Mir always seemed to get into trouble the moment she walked in the door, the two younger girls never seemed to hang out anymore. So when the sun had finely broken through the rain clouds and it was just warm enough to eat outside Mir had ran over to the middle school to have lunch with her younger sister.

Right now the brunette was on the lookout for a certain classmate, Hunter's random appearances where becoming more and more frequent. At fist Mir didn't mind talking to him. He was, after all, new and finding friends at first can be hard. Not that Mir really knew how to make friends since hers just kind of popped up on her door step, literally. At first she really minded hanging out with him, he was a good duelist and knew a lot about the card game but after a while it stated to get a little annoying. Not only did he seem to refuse to meet anyone else. Then he started interrupting her conversations and always talked so much that she could hardly get a word in edgewise. It had gotten so bad that she could hardly get two words out of Satra or Ryou. It had been ages since she had even talked to Ryou's other friends. Sighing she glanced up at the white fluffy clouds.

"Are you ok?" Gwyn asked pulling Mir out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, wh…"

Suddenly she saw something that made her heart chill. Hunter was walking by himself reading a book while munching on an apple. "Ahhh quick hide!!!" grabbing her younger sister Mir dragged Gwyn behind a nearby bush.

"Why are we hiding" Gwyn whispered as her sister peeked out from the bear branches.

"Shhh! We're hiding from Hunter"

"Who's that?"

"See that kid reading?"

"Yeah,"

"That's him!"

"Oh! So why are we hiding from him? Is he mean?"

"No… he just talks… a lot,"

"Ohhh…"

So silently both girls sat behind the bush watching as the brown haired boy walked around then left. Giving a sigh of relief Mir relaxed.

"Why hello Mirati!"

"AHHHH!!!!!"

Mir was so surprised she jumped forward falling face first into the bush. Gwyn, who was equally surprised, spun around to see who it was. She smiled and relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh hi Ryou."

The white haired boy smiled as he stood over them. Mir turned rubbing the now red scratch on her cheek. "You scared me!" she gasped grabbing her chest to make sure her heart hadn't jumped out. Ryou frowned slightly as Mir stood.

"May I ask why you are hiding?"

"We weren't hiding from anyone! We were just… playing… hid and seek… only we where BOTH hiding!" neither Gwyn and Ryou said anything as Mir as she lamely spluttered.

Mentally Gwyn sighed. Why was her sister so strange sometimes? Ryou laughed shaking his head. "Oh ok," however his expression changed when he noticed the small scratch on her cheek, "Oh your bleeding!" gently he ran his finger over the small trickle of blood that ran from the wound worry written all over his face. Surprised by his sudden movement Mir jumped back. She would have fallen over again if Ryou hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Mirati! Are you ok!??!"

"Yeah, sorry you started me. Ohhh look at the time!! We better get back to class! Don't want a Detention cleaning who know what off the floor now do we?"

-------

"Welcome back Emi! Did Seto proposed yet?"

Emi laughed as she was greeted by her two sisters sitting outside enjoying their one day of sun from the long dreary week of greyness.

"No, sadly he was too busy trying to destroy the happiness of all his employees." Emi snickered. Gwyn's eyes grew wide in horror at the idea while Mir laughed. "So where's Ryou?" the white haired boy had started to visited regularly on Friday's since the Steps where out doing –whatever it was they did on Fridays- to study or just hang out. Mir shrugged.

"He's running late I guess. We're enjoying the nice weather while we wait for him."

"Ahhhh well I'm going to start dinner so tell Ryou he's welcome to stay if he likes."

Gwyn frowned confused, "Why are you starting so early?" she asked

"Cuz' I want to make sure my two beloved sisters get fed…"

"And why would your beloved sisters not be fed?" Mir interrogated.

"Because one of my Co-workers asked me out so I need to make sure dinners ready before I leave."

This answer was met by silence. After a few moments Mir spoke again.

"What about Seto?"

"What about him?"

"And his epic cape?"

Emi snorted, "What ABOUT it?"

"And his money!?!"

"Mir… If you love him so much why don't you marry him?"

"No way I hate him!"

"…"

Gwyn nodded sagely, "Mir can't marry Seto, she's supposed to marry Bakura!! I want him for a brother!" Mir rolled her eyes throwing Emi's retort back at Gwyn.

"Why don't YOU marry him?" Mir smirked smugly.

"Because you're going to." Gwyn replied simply.

"For the last time I AM NOT MARRYING RYOU!!!" the brunette exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air."

"Hey Mirati!"

"AHHH!!! BAKURA!" The white haired boy had his hands in his pockets a blissfully unaware smile on his face unfazed by Mir's screaming"

"What were your guys talking about?" He asked as Gwyn smiled waving up at her adopted older brother

"Mir's going to marry you!" this slightly startled the young man but he was use to the Hidenka sisters slightly odd behaviour. "…really now?" he asked glancing at Mir for a better explication. Sadly the only thing that his brunette classmate could offer was a very red face.

"No!"

Ryou was even more confused now, "No?"

"You're not?" Emi asked –to Mir's annoyance- thoroughly enjoying this.

"Uhhh..." She was at a loss for words as her face reddened.

"She is." Gwyn confirmed nodded

"I--"

"She has to say yes!! I want you for a brother!!!" At this Gwyn hugged Ryou as if proving her point more pronouncedly as a slight pink began to creep up onto his face.

"Then YOU marry him, dang it!" Mir spat out face still red like a tomato.

" Er..." Emi covered her moth trying hard not to laugh at the now two red teens. Finely Ryou patted the still clinging young girl on the head "uhhh… I'd love to be your brother Gwyn." the small blonde looked up at him, her purple eyes meeting his. He was slightly surprised at how much she suddenly reminded him of her older sister.

"Really?"

"Yes! Of Course,"

"Don't encourage her!" Mir hissed still red faced. Emi shook her head a smile still playing on her lips.

"I'm going to start dinner you guys have fun with homework or whatever you guys do." She smiled with a wink.

---------------

When Tito came to the house he was greeted by two young ladies who he assumed were Emi's younger sisters. One, the older one, had opened the door. She now stood in the doorway hands folded over her chest her amethyst eyes scanning him, sizing him up. The younger one -he hadn't even seen at first because she had been hiding behind her older sister- looked up at him with large purple eyes equally as curious as her older sister –if not just as judgmental as the other.

Smiling the young man waved lightly, "Hi I'm Hada Tito you girls must be Emi's sisters she's always talking about."

"Oh." the older one said making no movement to move.

"Hi, I'm Gwyneira."

Tito smiled looking down at the younger one "Why hello Gwyneira, I like your blue dress. Do you like the color blue?" the blonde nodded beaming.

"It's my favourite color. Sissy got it for me."

"Mir? Gwyn? Why are you… oh. Hi Tito!" The young man looked up to see Emi walk in, smiling he waved. His gesture was responded by a slightly confused frown as the blonde glanced at the scene before her.

"Have you been there long?"

"Oh no, I just got here, you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, let me just get my jacket."

"Ok!"

With that Emi dashed back into the inner part of the house. As she left the older sister, Mir, turned to Tito.

"You better be nice to her or else…" She said with a dark gleem in her eyes.

Tito, startled by the sudden threat, tried not to smile, "I would never dream of hurting your sister"

"Sure that's what they all say…"

Gwyneira frowned her small nose wrinkling, "They all?"

"Well that's what they all would say if there were others." Mir hissed back at Gywn.

Tito coughed trying to hide a laugh at Mir's remark. He suddenly really liked Emi's sisters and he could see why his date loved them so much.

* * *

**I will try to never have my chapters ever be this late again. Again thanks to ****PB**-**Queen**-**101 for betaing for me!!! You're amazing!!! –hugs- **

**Well I'm tired and it's almost 2 (wonder how that happened) so before I leave I'd like to thank the people who make this story possible because without their support I would never be inspired as much as I am to write these chapters. **

**As always YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Ari Saki**:

THANKS!!! I try to keep my chapters interesting :D hahah I always feel funny when people read over my shoulder XD kind of like when people sneak up on me and I know they are doing it. SNOW!!! I love the snow :D it's so pretty and pure and makes everything so bright :D I just had to add a snow scene

**Lightest'Ink**:

Glad to see you back!!! I missed you a lot, it's nice to hear from you. Hahah one of my friends said she liked Hunter cuz he's so annoying XD poor Hunter he has no chance with Mir –laughs-

**Claamchowder**

Yeah she is, I'm trying to make her a cretin way and it is truing out harder then I thought… oh well we'll just keep working with her. Thanks!

**Happy Hour123**

Meh it's fine :D I know how life can get. Hahah yeah he kind of is, more annoying (or I'm trying to make him more annoying) but it's creepy how finds Mir everywhere. Yeah poor Gwyn, she's one of those people who are easy to boss around cuz she'll do it without a fight.

**Emilee-san:**

Haha really!?! That's so cool!!! So can I come over and have some cookies? REALLY!?! You poor thing –hug- maybe you can somehow get him to understand that MOST stalking is kind of creepy XD Yeah I'm trying to get some in there, even if MirxRyou is more on my mind right now.

**DarkestInk**

It's ok :D I know how life can be, I'm having a hard time keeping up with stuff too. Awww thanks :D I'm having fun with it. I really love writing about these girls

**Reiko The Awesome: **

She IS a big meanie I really don't like her at all, she's also a pain to write but she's kind of important in the girls character development (epically Gwyn's). yeah Mir's also looking out for her sister.

**comet7: **

awww thanks :D most of the jokes come from me and my Beta Kit talking over IM. Now that I have my laptop back I'm sure I'll be writing more :D

**destinykeyblade: **

Thank you –smiles- comments like that make me feel soooo good –hugs- WOOT!! I got you addicted!!! I love it when I find a fanfic I can't get enough of, and it makes me soooooooo good when someone says that about mine :D I try to base my characters off people I know (not just one person either a few that way they are their own person) then I give put weird things in their way and see what they do with it :D it's so much fun. Mir's based a lot off my friend Kit but she's really become a lot of herself because I find myself going places and hearing people say things and going "THAT is SUCH a Mir line, must add that"

**PB**-**Queen**-**101: **

GAAAA how do you do it!!! Every time you review you make me feel so AMAZING!!! –glomps you- thank you so much!!!

Oh you'll probably hate her more as the story goes on, she's a pain to write cuz she's like the first person I've ever written where I REALLY want my readers to hate her but make it believable at the same time (these stories in general really are a first in a lot of ways)

Sadly Mr. Yami just doesn't fit into these stories . but I do think that if I ever finish these stories (stories -hinthint-) I would like to do one that's parallel to ancient Egypt (like half the chapter is in Egypt and the other is in this time. If I ever get to write it Yami Bakura will defiantly be part of it. Your comment about the Mistletoe inspired me and their shall be some in it and it will add to Emi and Seto's relationship but I'm not sure it's what think –smiles evilly-

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New years and remember to keep those reviews coming!!! **

**Liz (Element-girls) **


	5. Drama

**Disclaimer: I now own about 4 episodes of Yugioh abridged, but that in no way means I own Yugioh :P**

**I'm not going to apologies for the annoyingly late update, even if I AM sorry it has to be so late, but if I apologies that means I'm going to try to change. And for me to get updates up sooner it would mean my grades would slip and as much as I love this story my grades are more important because they are my future. So as much as it pains me to say it updates will come when they come. I'm still writing and have LOT'S of ideas for this story so don't worry I'm going to push through to the end of this story even if it kills me. **

**Getting that out of the way I can't express how much I love you readers, epically you reviewers, you keep me up beat and give me so many GREAT ideas. This story really has become my break from all the crazy stuff in my life. **

**Well enough with sappy talk here's the next chapter!!!! **

**Once again thank you Kit for editing!!! You are my angel and even if we don't seem to be able to talk as much as we use to I think about you all the time :D**

_Oh wicked child," cried the witch, "what is this I hear? I thought I hid you from the world, you have betrayed me!"_

-Repunzel

* * *

"What are you doing out here?"

Gwyn looked up from mud castles she was building to see a sarcastically smiling Arina. Even thought her smile indicated happiness, her eyes were sharp with threatening anger. "I'm making mud pies." Arina's smile grew thinner as she raised a slim eyebrow.

"Have you been talking to anyone?"

Mutely, the small blonde shook her head. Arina's smile turned into a frown. Gwyn blinked, unsure of what she'd said wrong. For a moment, Arian looked like she was going to strike the young girl, but then her face calmed down and she straightened up. Gwyn gave a mental sigh; Emi wasn't the only one who found their uncle's girlfriend slightly creepy.

"Today I didn't see anyone, but yesterday I saw a man in the woods over there," the blonde said in hope that she could gain Arina's favor and maybe feel more comfortable around the older woman. In a flash, the bleached blonde had roughly grabbed Gwyn's arm, pulling her up, her long manicured nails digging into the girl's skin.

"Did you talk to him?" she hissed. Quickly, the blonde shook her head, her purple eyes wide with shock and fear. "You better not, you little wretch. If I ever catch you talking to anyone, I swear I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead." Gwyn winced, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come. Arina's scowl turned into a wicked grin as she noticed the blonde's pain. "Aw, does that hurt? Well, you better keep your mouth shut, little girl, or there will be worse pain coming your way."

With that, she shoved the young girl forward and walked smoothly away, leaving the poor confused Gwyn in the mud fighting back tears.

------

_Gwyn had never been a very talkative girl, but it almost seemed like every passing day that we lived at our uncle's, she retreated more and more into herself. I have never been as observant as Emi, but even I noticed when our younger sister started to get thinner and would hardly talk, even to us. I hated the feeling of being so helpless and unaware of what was going on in my already-shy sister's life._

_The day that we left that horrid place, Emi and I swore that we would always try to help Gwyn to become that cute, amazing little girl we had know so well before all the horrible things that had happened at our uncle's. We hoped that maybe, someday, other people would be able to see the beautiful, shining star that our youngest sister is. _

* * *

"So then Mir slides down the banister just as Seto walks in, I swear I was going to die right there." Tito laughed as he watched Emi intently telling yet another story about her sisters.

"You really do love them, don't you."

Emi blinked, pausing. "Huh?"

"Your sisters."

Emi felt her cheeks redden. "Is it that obvious? Sorry, I tend to talk about them a lot…."

The black-haired man, laughed shaking his head. "Well, yes, but don't worry. I enjoy hearing about them."

"Do you have a family?"

"Yes. as a matter a fact. I have a mother, father, twin sister, and older sister."

"Oh? You're a twin?"

Tito nodded. "Yep, in a family of girls; even the cousins are girls. My family is very close and so it was more like I had five sisters instead of two." He laughed at this, shaking his head, a sweet smile on his face. Emi couldn't help smiling along; there was always something wonderful about seeing people express their love for their families.

"Where are they now?"

Tito's gaze went back to Emi's as he ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. "Oh, they live a few hours from here, sometimes I go visit them on the weekend." Emi could see the longing in his eyes; she knew that feeling of missing someone you really loved.

"Well, if you ever can't make it and need some loud annoying girls to hang out with, you're welcome to come visit us. We've already _adopted_ one boy from Mir's school; I'm sure my sisters would love to have another brother_._"

The black-haired boy smiled, his green-hazel eyes sparkling with happiness at the offer. "I'll take you up on that." Emi beamed along with him.

"Good."

---------------

"I like him, he's nice." The three girls were just getting ready to go to bed when Gwyn randomly spoke her mind. Turning over so that she could face her sister, Emi propped herself up with her elbows.

"Who?"

"That Toe guy."

Emi smiled. "I like him, too."

The younger blonde snuggled closer to her older sister. "Why do _you_ like that Toe guy?"

"It's Tito, and I like him because…" Emi paused. She was laying on her back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, memories of that dinner playing back in her head. "I… I'm not sure. I guess cuz he's so nice to me and really cares about others." She stopped for a moment as she turned onto her side. "Did you know he has two sisters? One of them is his twin. He told me his twin was his best friend in his whole life."

Gwyn smiled in the dark, but Mir just snorted, "I like Seto better."

The youngest's smile turned into a scowl. "Well, I just want Sissy to be happy!" Emi laughed.

"You just like his money more."

"Well, you know what they say, money can buy happiness."

Gwyn wrinkled her nose at her older sister's comment. "Huh?"

Emi chuckled. "I thought the saying was 'money can't buy you everything.'"

"Well, I'd be happy with all that money."

"I wouldn't."

"Well, Gwyn, that makes you much smarter than your sister."

"No, it makes her poorer."

"Does that mean you're going to marry Seto?"

"Nope, you are."

Emi sat up. "Ok, I'm curious, how do you think me getting married to Seto is going to make YOU rich?"

"Well, the way I see it, you guys will be so in love that you won't really care about the money—as it is, Seto spends it willy-nilly anyway—so while you guys are doing the whole romanticness, I'll buy myself a house by the beach and spend my life reading books and playing duel monsters without a care in the world."

"What if I want Seto to spend his money on me?"

Mir snorted at this. "Since when have you EVER wanted ANYONE to spend ANY money on YOU?"

"True."

"Seto kind of scares me," Gwyn whispered. "His eyes seem so empty."

" Besides, if I married Seto, all we would do is fight until the day we died."

"No way! You guys would just have little disagreements every once in a while…."

"Isn't that fighting?"

"You know, Mir, you're kind of using Sissy for your own pleasures."

"_Own pleasures? _Someone's been spending too much time with Ryou…."

"Not as much as you, Mir. The fact that he comes over here like almost every day… he really can't get enough of you, can he?"

"I'm not going to reply to that comment."

Emi yawned, pulling the covers over herself. "Whatever. Good night, you two."

"Good night."

"Night."

Both blondes fell asleep a few moments later, but Mir was still awake, staring up at the bunk over her. (It was supposed to be Gwyn's, but she never slept in it.) Slowly, the brunette turned so that she could see her two sisters sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Emi? Emi, are you still up?"

Nothing.

Mir smiled in the dark. "I want you to be happy, too." Then, turning over, she went to asleep as well.

--------------------------

"What about this shirt?" Téa asked, holding up a light blue, long-sleeved shirt with a large glittery star printed on the front. Mir glanced up from the rack she was shifting through. The girls had been waiting for the guys to meet them at their favorite pizza place, but they were late because a few of the males had needed to get some new first-view shooter game. So Satra has suggested they go check out the thrift store that was across the street.

"Meh, it's ok, looks like something you would wear." Téa wrinkled her nose. eyeing it. unsure about Mir's comment.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just, it looks like something you would wear, you sure you don't already own it?"

Serenity laughed lightly as she put back a pink skirt she had been looking at. Mir sighed as she looked over a black-and-purple-striped sweater, "Why are we here again?"

"Because this place is AMAZING!" Satra's voice shouted from behind a mound of clothes. On top of one of the racks was a handmade sign that read "discounted." Mir raised an eyebrow as she read the sign.

"This is a thrift store, how can you discount already discounted clothes?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Téa snickered, pulling out a long black shirt that could also possibly have been a rather short dress. It looked like it used to be covered in sequins; now it had large beadless holes.

Mir laughed, taking the dress/shirt from Téa and holding it up, batting her eyes. "Doesn't it flatter me?"

Serenity giggled as she took the blue sweater and two skirts she was going to get. "I think we should get ready to go th—"

"AHHHHH! I found it!" The three girls turned to see Satra emerge from the piles of clothes holding up a black hat with a dice print on it. Mir raised an eyebrow as she eyed the tacky hat. Satra beamed as she turned to the other three stunned-beyond-words girls, hugging the hat. "Isn't this the most amazing thing you have ever seen?"

"That's one way to put it," Mir said.

"Satra, that thing is hideous," Téa remarked, wrinkling her nose.

"It reminds me of Duke," Serenity giggled, trying to think of something nice to say. Satra blinked, confused at the brown-haired girl's remark.

"Who?"

"Oh, some guy who's friends with Yugi. I'm surprised you don't know him, he's got this pretty big fanclub." Mir said, filling her friend in. Satra shrugged, holding up her new treasure.

"I'm not into fanclubs, and poo on you guys! This hat is soooo sexy." Then, flipping it onto her head, she started to moon-walk backwards, singing "Sexy Back."

Around this time, the boy they had just been talking about decided to show up. Satra, who was still singing and walking backwards, didn't see him until she backed right into the black-haired guy.

"Oh, uh, hi."

"Hi."

"Hi, Duke."

"Oh, hello, Serenity, I saw you guys were in here and I figured I'd tell you that the guys are on their way here," Duke said, thumbing lazily toward the front door. Even though he was talking to everyone, his eyes were on Serenity.

"SWEET! PIZZA TIME! Hey, I'm going to buy this hat and meet you guys there!" Satra said, jumping up and almost hitting Duke with her new hat.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Téa cried, horrified. "You're not _REALLY_ going to BUY that hat, are you?"

"Heck yeah! It makes me want to break-dance." Wtih this, the strawberry blonde spun around, doing a few moves. Duke laughed, his hands in his pockets.

"I've never met you before, do you go to our school?"

"Yeah, I'm Satra, I sit by the oh-so-famous Mir."

"I'm Duke, nice to meet you," Duke said, taking Satra's outstretched hand.

"Well, I want to get these pants, so I'll come with you to get your hat, Satra. We'll meet you at the pizza place, k?" Mir said, holding a pair of jeans with a faded flower on the right pocket.

"Oh, I have to get my stuff, too," Serenity said, as if suddenly remembering she had clothes with her. Téa smiled at her friends.

"I'll go save us seats and meet you guys there."

Duke nodded. "Sounds like a plan, I'll stay with the girls just in case."

Satra glanced at Duke, then laughed, "You don't have to worry about us; my brothers taught me what to do when I meet a creep: Turn the other way and run your heart out, screaming."

----------------------------------

Mir sighed as she dropped her books onto her desk, then sat down in her chair. Another long day at the grind. It was still early, so most of the kids weren't at school yet, or waiting outside so they could talk with friends. Wearily, Mir folded her arms over her desk and rested her head on them.

"Hey, sleepy." Mir opened one eye to see Satra standing over her, grinning. "You tired?"

"How could you tell?"

The light-redhead laughed lightly as she sat down on her desk. "You ready for the tests today?"

"Ugh, no." Sighing, Mir pulled out her notebook and started to leaf through her notes. Satra frowned slightly, but smiled when the brunette turned back to her.

"Want an M&M?" The strawberry-blonde asked, holding up the bag. Mir gave a weak smile, taking some.

"Does anything ever bother you?" the brunette asked, more to herself then to her friend. Satra just grinned.

"I have a good luck charm with me today."

"A good luck charm?"

"Yep. I'll show it to you after school; I don't want the teacher taking it away, then I wouldn't have any luck."

"Uh, ok."

-------

"Hey, Bakura, wait up!" The white-haired teen turned at the sound of Satra's voice.

"Oh, good morning, Satra, how are you?"

The strawberry blonde smiled. "Good!" Suddenly, her face became serious. "Hey, I was wondering if you had talked to Mir lately? She seems kind of down." Ryou's brown eyes grew wide as he thought about it. Mir _had_ seemed really tired lately, and he had been noticing that she hadn't been her usual joking self. He hadn't really been able to visit her much because of all the tests they had been doing, and the fact that Mir never seemed to be around much. Turning to Satra, Ryou smiled, keeping his thoughts to himself; he'd address his concerns with the brunette after school.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem really tired. I'll ask her about it after school if you'd like."

Satra's smile stayed the same but her eyes seemed to light up at the white boy's response. "GREAT! Hey, did you hear about that street performance festival thing they are having at the park this weekend? It sounds so cool! I think I'll try to talk my brothers into taking me…. Oh, look at the time, I better go to class, see ya, Ryou!"

The white-haired boy smiled and waved as the red-haired girl ran off. It wasn't until she was out of sight that he realized that she had just called him Ryou.

----------------------

"Hey, Mir, what's up? That test today was a killer, huh." Mir looked lazily up to see Hunter—surprise there. Mentally rolling her eyes, she tried to fake a smile.

"Hey, Hunter."

"So I was wondering, they are having this thing at the pa—"

"MIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR! I almost forgot to show you my good luck charm!" Both teens turned to

Satra, who came bounding up, a huge smile on her face. The hyper redhead skidded to a stop, then reached into her bag. "TADA!" she sang, holding up her new black dice hat. Placing it on her head, she spun around, almost hitting Duke, who was just walking by with Serenity, Tristan, and Joey.

"Hahah, oh, sorry, we just keep bumping into each other, don't we?" Satra giggled, backing up slightly.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"Nice hat," Joey snickered. Next to him, his sister giggled.

"You like it?! It's my good luck charm," Satra said, happily as she pulled it off, twirling it around her hand.

"Looks like something Duke would wear," Tristan laughed. Mir snickered.

"That's what Serenity said." At this, Tristan looked slightly upset.

"Great minds think alike," Satra said, putting her hat back on as she eyed Tristan and Serenity.

"Well, we're going out to eat, do you guys want to come?" Joey asked. Mir smiled then shook her head.

"Sorry, but I have to go pick up Gwyn at drama," Mir said, smiling she gave a halfhearted wave and she started to walk off. Hunter nodded toward the group of teens and then f0llowed—to her dismay—Mir. Satra looked around, then ran after her friend and her friend's stalker.

Ryou met the trio as they were walking outside. Satra seemed to be chatting away about some dance-off she'd had against her brothers. She was fiddling with a rather outrageous-looking hat as both Mir and Hunter listened. Ryou smiled, waving as he walking over to meet his classmates.

"Hey, Ryou," Mir said, nodding toward the white-haired boy. Satra grinned, beckoning her classmate to join them with a wave. Hunter merely nodded. Suddenly, Satra looked down at her watch, then screamed.

"AHHHHH! I have to go!" Pivoting, she bolted toward her home, only stopping briefly the turn and wave back, yelling, "See you guys later!"

Hunter watched as Satra ran off. Shaking his head, he then turned to his classmates. "That is one strange girl."

Mir's eyes grew hard as she spoke. "Well, that's just part of her charm," the brunette said with a touch of annoyance. Hunter, who didn't get the hint, snorted.

"Is that what we're calling it? I thought it was called annoyance."

Mir's purple eyes flashed as she turned to Hunter. "Well, that's what _I_ call it. Excuse me, but I have to go pick up my sister at drama."

"I'll walk you over there," Ryou offered, taking a step toward Mir. Hunter cut in front of the white-haired boy.

"It's ok, I'll walk her there."

Mir didn't even give Ryou a moment to reply, whirling around, her eyes flashing. "No THANKS! I'm not a little girl! I can walk myself!" she snapped. Then, pivoting, she marched away. Both boys stood in shock for a moment, then Ryou gently pushed past Hunter.

---------

"Gwyn, your dress is done!"

The young blonde looked up to see Cam and her older sister Chiharu walking over. Both older girls were in the play with Gwyn, and the blonde had gotten to know them very well. Cam, the one who had spoken, was holding up a frilly blue dress that Gwyn would be wearing for a party scene in the play. Behind her younger sister, Chiharu smiled. "You're going to look so cute in this dress," she said, excitement ringing through her voice.

"Yeah, no kidding! Our costume director is soooo good! Hey, is Mir going to be coming today?" Cam asked, her blue-green eyes sparkling with the same excitement as her older sister. Since Mir would come hang out at the theater whenever she wasn't in trouble, both Cam and Chiharu had gotten to know her very well. And since both girls were very happy and easy to get along with, it hadn't taken long for the two sets of sisters to become close friends. Gwyn shrugged as she took the dress from Cam.

"I hope so. She said she would if she didn't get into trouble with Manon."

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Gosh, that must be such a pain."

Gwyn nodded. "I'm going to put this on."

-------------

"Hey, Mir!" The brunette turned to see Cam standing in the lobby of the theater dressed in a rather loud outfit that consisted of a long puffy tunic, a purple vest, gold leggings, and a goofy looking jester hat. Mir snickered; the outfit slightly reminded her of Satra's hat. She wondered if Satra and Cam would get along. Probably.

"Nice outfit."

"Haha, thanks. It's just my costume, but it's fun to wear. You should see Gwyn, she looks so cute!"

"MIR!"

Mir looked up to see Gwyn running toward her. Cam was right: She _was_ really cute, all dressed up in a frilly blue dress with large blue satin bows in her blonde hair. Her makeup was all done up so that she looked like a little porcelain doll. Behind her, Chiharu laughed.

"She looks like a little dol—oh my GOSH, Cam! _What_are you _wearing_?! "

Cam laughed, brushing imaginary dust off her leggings. "My costume."

"I think you just blinded me."

"Geez, thanks, sis."

Just then, one of the tech boys came out. "Hey, Cam, we're doing your scene in five. Oh, and Chiharu, your mom needs some help with some of the costumes." Both sisters nodded and then, with a quick goodbye, ran off. Once they were gone, Gwyn turned to Mir. "Are you ok? You look a little upset."

The older girl just shrugged. "Naw, I'm fine, just a little tired from running here, hey, you look really cute. I bet you Mokuba would love to see you all dressed up like that."

"Thanks," Gwyn giggled unsure of why her sister was brining up her black haired friend. She was about to inquire about it when a young white-haired boy caught her eye as he walked into the building.

"Ryou!"

"Oh, hello, Gwyneira, you look so pretty. I hope you don't mind me stopping by to visit," he said, smiling at the young blonde, but as he spoke, his chocolate eyes flickered to Mir. Gwyn glanced from Ryou to her sister, confusion written on her face.

"Uh, I have to get ready, my scene will be coming up soon… Are you guys going to watch?"

"That's why I'm here," Mir said, rolling her eyes. "What did you think I was going to do? Just come, say hi, then leave?"

Ryou nodded, agreeing with Mir, but he didn't say anything until they were both seated. "Are you feeling ok?" Mir nodded, her eyes still on the stage, not saying anything—also not remarking that Gwyn had just asked that same question—so Ryou continued, "I mean, if I ever did anything to bother you, I'm sorry." Mir laughed humorlessly, turning to her white-haired classmate.

"Ryou, I don't think you could EVER do anything to bother me. And you don't need to say you're sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." Giving a frustrated sigh, Mir ran her fingers through her hair. "I've been losing my temper a lot lately…. Ugh.." Ryou's brown eyes watched the brunette; she looked so frustrated and upset. Satra was right: Their friend really seemed down lately.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, hoping to maybe find a way to make her feel better. Mir shrugged.

"Not unless you can make Manon disappear, find a way to help me keep my mouth closed, and make Hunter leave me alone." At this, Mir sighed, resting her chin on her hands as she leaned forward. Ryou watched her as he wracked his brain for a way to make her feel better. There must be _something_ that would cheer her up! He just had to think of something. He just had to.

"_Hey, did you hear about that street performance festival thing they are having at the park this weekend? It sounds so cool! I think I'll try to talk my brothers into taking me…."_

"Hey, Mirati, would you like to go to the festival? It could be fun."

Mir frowned. "I'm not sure I'm ready for another large group outing." The last time the gang had hung out, Hunter had just _happened_ to show up and started on this rather awkward speech about being all alone or something like that. Then he forced himself next to Mir and talked to her the whole time.

"Well, then, why don't we just go?" Ryou suggested, smiling his normal happy-go-lucky smile. "Satra told me about it, and it sounded like so much fun." Mir couldn't help but smile along with him; it was so easy to feel better when she was around Ryou and his docile, cheery personality.

"Ok, sounds like fun."

* * *

**Uhhgggg personally I don't really like this chapter, it's soooo… filler. Anyway I'm thinking of starting a story in Satra's perspective. Kind of like her POV of A Red Rose and this one :D I have some really cute ideas. What do you guys think?**

**Also ****Chiharu and Cam are based off two of my best friends from VA. I felt like Gwyns drama practices would seem more real if I had her make a few friends so I added them into the story. They probably won't show up much in this story but maybe in the next one (if there IS a next one) **

**With that said ON TO REVIWERS!!!! **

**Lightest'Ink**: well I love killing people with laugher XD it's my way to rule the world –evil laugh- haha yeah poor Seto getting all … Jealous? And yes Hunter really doesn't have a chance, poor guy.

**Claamchowder**: :D thanks I'm so glad I am still somewhat able to update I know it isn't as fast as before but I'm going to keep trying :D

**Desert**.**Moon**: thank you!!! You too, may this year be better than the last, may we learn from our past mistakes, make new friends, become closer to the ones we have, and become closer to the people we were made to be :P

**Happy Hour12**3: thank you, I try to keep up, it's hard but I'm trying :D and thanks you too

**PB-Queen-101**: hahaha are serious? It's such a MESS!!! But thank you so much for all your help!!! I can't describe how wonderful it was for you to do that for me!!! Your amazing

**Reiko The Awesome**: Yeah their date was interesting to write and I could just SEE Mir saying that XD

**comet7**: Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think of this chapter I'd love to hear your input :D

**I can't tell you guys how much reviews give me ideas so the best way to keep this story updated faster. So send me your reviews!! I love hearing from you!!! **

**-Liz (Element girls) **


	6. Dancing, kisses, and puppies

**Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh, they wouldn't be making a sequel with motorcycles **

**Wow it's been a while, but as someone once said "Collage sucks away your life, then it sucks away all your money" I hope all my amazing fans haven't left me because this story is just starting to get good. Only a few more chapters left dears!!!! **

**I would like to make a shout out to the amazing Kit who not only proof read this but did it while she was sick!!! Gosh she's just one amazing person!!! **

**Finals next week!!! Then I get to go home and chill out!!! WOOOOOOTTTTT**

"_I certainly like him much better than old mother Gothel."_

_~Rapunzel_

**-------------------------------**

The house was quiet as the three girls walked down the halls, cleaning utensils in hand. Their uncle and his girlfriend had told them they had to clean the house while they were out doing whatever it was they did during the day. As they worked, Mir played a game of looking in every room that was open and then telling Gwyn everything that was inside. The young blonde had been in a very odd mood ever since she had come back from playing outside, so Mir and Emi where trying to cheer her up.

"There are these huge drapes and a desk, the carpet's blue and so is the bed which is in the corner…."

Emi glanced over at Gwyn, who was quickly dusting a small table in the hallway as she listened to the middle sister. "Gwyn, are you feeling ok?" The young blonde nodded quickly.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she ran her duster over a vase.

"OH GUYS, LOOK!" Mir yelled, her head and shoulders still through the doorway looking into the room. The other two sisters came up behind her to look into the small room. Inside there were tons of boxes and random items, but in the center of the room there was a piano half covered by a very dusty sheet. Laughing, Mir skipped into the room and pulled off the sheet, puffs of dust coming off with it.

"Come on, Emi, play something!"

Emi laughed lightly, walking into the room. Gwyn was close behind, looking curiously around. "I haven't played in a long time, Mir."

"Oh, please! Come on, you know you want to."

"Actually, I don't."

"Liar."

"Do you still remember how to play 'Beauty and the Beast'?" The two older girls turned to their younger sister, who was looking at the piano with longing. Emi smiled lovingly down at her sister. "We'll find out," she said, sitting down on the small stool that was in front of the instrument.

----------------

_We used to sing whenever we had free time. Just goofing off, playing music and belting out the lyrics. Our mom had been an amazing piano player, and had taught Emi and me (or she tried to teach me) how to play. After we found that piano at our uncle's, we would go down there as much as we could. Just sitting on boxes and singing. Forgetting about all the horrible things that were going on around us. None of it mattered when we were together singing. As long as we were together, we knew we could get through everything. _

_Emi once told me that she thinks that is why Gwyn loves to sing so much. That singing makes her feel like she can be more of herself. I'm sure Emi's right—she always is—but I hope that Gwyn can feel like she can be herself around us even when she's not singing. I guess as an older sister I just want to always be there for Gwyn. And I want her to know that. _

------

"I'm glad you could co—Mirati, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry," Mir muttered as she glanced behind her shoulder again "There! I saw… oh, it was just a pigeon, never mind." Ryou turned and looked behind them, then back at Mir. Her unusually paranoid attitude was starting to rub off on him.

"What are we looking for?"

Mir sighed, rolling her eyes. "My sisters. When you asked me out, they were so excited, I thought I heard them talking about stalking us…. Must have just been my imagination." Ryou tried to hide a small laugh as he glanced at the brunette as she—once again—looked warily at some bushes as they passed them.

---

"I can't see."

"Shhhh, Gwyn, you're going to blow our cover!"

"She almost saw us that time."

"I know…."

Emi, Gwyn, and Mokuba—who was there because he had nothing better to do—were in the bushes near where Bakura and Mir where now sitting and talking. The oldest Hidenka had a pair of binoculars, while her younger sister was trying to peek through the branches without falling. Mokuba had to constantly pull her back before she was seen.

"Kiss her already," Emi muttered. Next to her, Gwyn looked horrified.

"SISTER! I thought you said the whole reason we were stalking her was to make sure they _didn't_ do anything."

"Oh, please, like Ryou would do anything…."

Mokuba laughed lightly. "She's just kidding, Gwyn, you really shouldn't take your sister so seriously." Suddenly, the two teens being watched let out in-concert laughs, causing the watchers to stop their talking and lean forward.

"May I ask why the three of you are sitting in the bushes?"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Seto folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow as the stalkers screamed in shock. Both Mir and Bakura turned. Seeing her sisters, Mir jumped up from her seat on the bench, pointing an accusing finger.

"I knew it!"

"Way to go, Seto," Emi muttered, dusting herself off. Turning to the two teens, she smiled. "Oh, please, it wasn't like there was anything to see…."

"That's not funny, Emi!"

Gwyn's expression was grave as she spoke. "We just wanted to make sure you guys were ok." Emi rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Just kiss her already, I want to go home."

"Emi, yo—"

Laughing, the white-haired boy turned to Mir and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I had a lot of fun tonight." Mir turned slightly red as she turned away, trying to cover up her shock with a small cough. Cheers erupted from the unwanted watchers—t well, all of them but Seto, who stood there with his arms over his chest, silent as ever. Giving him a playful smile, Emi nudged him with her elbow.

"Stick in the mud."

"What, do you want me to kiss you?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

--------

"Knock, knock."

Emi looked up, smiling, at the sound of Tito's voice."Hey, now what can I do for you today?" Tito laughed as he walked up to Emi's desk.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were free tonight?"

Emi frowned for a moment, trying to think of what was going on that night. "Hummm, as far as I know."

"Great, so I'll see you after work? There is this really fun place down town, I know you'll like it."

Emi laughed at his eagerness, "Can't wait."

------

"Yet another long and boring day stuck in the tower of doom," Mir muttered as she opened the window of her prison, causing a soft cool breeze to run through her hair. Sighing, she leaned over onto the windowsill.

"Hey!" Looking down, Mir couldn't help but laugh as she waved back at the young man who was standing under her window. Ryou sure had good timing for someone who never knew when she was going to be there. Quickly, Mir grabbed a rope that was next to the window; she had put it there so she could quickly get it when Ryou stopped by. Throwing it down, she laughed again as Ryou quickly climbed up. Once he was safely in the room, Mir ran her fingers through her hair.

"You bring your cards?"

Ryou nodded as he laughed, gently putting his backpack down and unzipping it. "Yes, and I brought something else as well." Curiously, Mir looked over Bakura's shoulder as he gently pulled out the small brown dog from his backpack. When she saw the dog, she gasped.

"BAKURA! What do you think you're doing?! What if Manon hears him?!"

The white-haired boy just smiled. "It's alright, he'll be good, won't you, boy?" The dog looked up at Ryou, his mouth open as he wagged his tail. Mir could have sworn the little dog was smiling.

"Well… I guess it's ok for now, but you HAVE to take him home, we can't keep him here."

Bakura looked crestfallen. "But they don't allow pets in my apartment. I was hoping you guys could keep him, I'm sure Gwyn would love him." The puppy eyes were _not _coming from the dog. Mir bit her lip.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That, that pouting thing… it's… it's annoying."

Bakura looked confused but didn't say anything about it. Reaching into the front pocket of his backpack he pulled out his deck.

"Shall we start then?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

It was a few hours later when the sound of someone coming up the stairs could be heard. Jumping up, startled, Mir looked around frantically.

"Oh no, what time is it?! I bet it's Manon! Quick, hide!" Grabbing Ryou and the dog, she searched frantically for a hiding place. Suddenly, her purple eyes landed on the closet. Pulling her friend toward it, she pushed him inside, then shut the closet door just as the other door unlocked.

"Hey, Mir, you still up here? Sorry I'm so late in coming home, Seto had me doing all this work that I really could have done tomorrow but he insisted I do it today. What is _with_ that guy? Anyway, I just needed to get a sweater that I had left up here; I'm heading out again. Man, it never stops, does it? Manon's gone so you can come—oh, hi, Ryou…. What are you doing in our closet?"

The white-haired boy smiled from his hiding place. Seeing the new person, the dog barked for the first time that day. "Your sister stashed me in here all alone, she thought you were her mum."

Emi glanced over at her sister, a 'I'm trying really hard not to burst out laughing' expression on her face. "Is that your dog, Bakura?" she finally choked out. The boy in question shook his head as he stepped out of the closet.

"I found him today in an alleyway on my way over here. I thought maybe you guys could keep him." He held out the dog, who wagged its tail, barking haply. Emi raised in eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well… we can't keep him, but I know someone who would love him."

"Really? That's lovely! Thank you so much!"

Taking the little dog from Ryou, Emi smiled as she looked the small brown canine over. Then, turning to her sister, she winked.

"Manon will be home around seven. Make sure Mr. Bakura here leaves before then, and let's try not to replay anymore _closet_ incidents." Laughing, the older sister left the room, leaving Mir flushed and Ryou confused—but happy that the dog had found a home.

------------

Emi laughed as she took a bite out of her pizza. "This place is so cool, and to think I passed it every day and never saw it," she said, her crystal eyes sparkling as the colorful lighting in the dimly-lit room flashed along with the band that was playing on the small stage in the back of the restaurant. They were having a battle of the bands. At the end, the audience was going to be able to vote on who they liked. Emi and Tito had already discussed which bands they liked and disliked so far. Most of the time they had agreed, but there were a few they hadn't.

"Oh, so next up is the 'Vengeful Unicorns,'" Tito said. raising an eyebrow. Emi rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like they were smoking something."

"Oh, I don't know, I think it has some very deep meaning. Don't you?"

Emi snorted at Tito's over-exaggerated philosopher look. "Yeah, deep in drugs

-------------------

"You did sooo well tonight, Gwyn!" Chiharu said happily as she helped the younger girl put away her costume. Gwyn smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Thanks, I love singing so much."

"Well, you really have a talent."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Cam said as she bounced in holding the small brown puppy that Emi had brought over on her way out to her "meeting" with Tito. At the sight of the chocolate-colored ball of fur, Chiharu cooed, skipping over to her younger sister to pet the little sleeping dog. "If Mokuba doesn't want him, we'll take him," the shorter sister added as her older sister fawned over the puppy. Chiharu rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure mom would _LOVE_ that."

Gwyn laughed as she took the small puppy from Cam's arms. "Mokuba is giving me a ride home, so I better wait outside for him."

Chiharu smiled, picking up Gwyn's duffel bag, "We'll wait outside with you."

It didn't take Mokuba's limo long to pick the young Hidenka girl. Like always, Cam made some crack about the amazingness of the younger Kaiba's limo and Chiharu helped Gwyn get in, rolling her eyes at her sister's silliness. The only difference this time was Mokuba's response to the small brown ball of fur in Gwyn's arms.

"What's that?"

"It's a puppy." The young black-haired boy leaned over curiously to peer at the sleeping dog that lay in Gwyn's arms. "He was awake a while ago, but I think we wore him out running around behind the theater, want to pet him?"

"Ok." Gently, Mokuba ran his fingers through the thick brown fur. As he did, his blue-gray eyes grew wide. "He's so soft!"

Gwyn giggled, "I know, Emi said that puppies are like that. Wanna hold him?"

"Uh, sure," Mokuba answered hesitantly as Gwyn gently placed the puppy in the young boy's arms.

"Be careful, he's still a baby."

They both sat in silence for a while, Gwyn just resting from a long day of practice and Mokuba totally enthralled by the little bundle of love in his arms. Finally, Gwyn broke the silence.

"Do you want him?"

"What?!" The puppy jumped in his sleep as the boy yelled in shock. Gwyn nodded, an excited smile on her angelic features. "Really?!" Mokuba whispered loudly, excitement and disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah, we can't keep him 'cause Manon would never let us. Plus, you have such a huge mansion and land, he would be so happy."

"Yeah, he sure would…." Mokuba whispered as he stroked the puppy. Gwyn frowned slightly at the uncertainty in the boy's voice.

"Is it because of Seto?" Gwyn finally asked. "Does he not like dogs?"

Mokuba shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think he'll care. I mean, he's never even home."

Gwyn's purple eyes met Mokuba's for a moment. "Are you alone a lot?" She had never really thought about it much. Sure Seto was never there when they went to go visit, but now it dawned on her that Seto might _never_ be home to be with Mokuba.

Mokuba shrugged again. "It's ok, Seto has to work for us." Gwyn looked shocked.

"But he's your brother! What kind of sibling would he be if he was never around?! Who do you talk to before you go to bed?! What if you had a nightmare?! Is he there at night? What about when you get lonely?! Who makes you laugh?" Mokuba jolted back at the unexpected stream of words that came flying out of Gwyn's mouth. She had never talked so much in all the time he'd known her. And she was still going.

"What about bullies?! Or when you just want to hang out? Who helps you with homework?! Or—" She stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing what she was doing. Embarrassed, she slowly snuck back into her seat. "Sorry," she whispered looking away from him, embarrassed.

"It's ok," Mokuba mumbled. The limo was pulling up to Gwyn's house when he spoke again.

"Hey, could I hang out with you guys for a while? Seto said he was going to be home a little later than normal."

Gwyn nodded, smiling slightly.

-----------------

"You want to dance?"

Emi looked up, startled. "Uh, I'm not much of a dancer," she muttered, her crystal eyes falling to her drink. Around her, couples were getting up to dance to the "Burning Roses," who were playing a tango-ish beat, which was easy and fun to dance to. Tito laughed slightly as he got up from his chair to walk over to her.

"It's ok, I've had lots of practice." Gently taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor. It took Emi a few songs to finally get the hang of it, but Tito had been true to his word, and he was soon leading her through so many different dance moves that Emi couldn't even keep track.

And that was now Seto found them—or when Emi saw Seto, at least. She wasn't sure how long he had been standing in the doorway, but she was pretty sure that it hadn't been long. Seto wasn't one to just stand around doing nothing, especially if he was really as uptight as he looked. Their eyes met briefly, and for some reason, Emi felt like she was doing something wrong. _Don't be an idiot! You're allowed to have fun outside of work! Seto does _not_ rule your life, Emi! _she screamed at herself. Tito, feeling the sudden hesitance in her dancing, slowed, then followed her gaze to the tall CEO.

Seeing that he had finally been noticed, Seto walked briskly up toward the couple.

"What are you doing here?" His sapphire blue eyes were like razors as he glared at the blonde woman.

"Dancing, obviously, is it really any of your business?"

"It is if you don't come to work on top of your game tomorrow because you were out late partying."

"I'll be fine tomorrow." Emi could feel anger building up inside her.

"I don't think I can trust that, with all those _other_ late nights you haven't been working as well."

"I have been fine! And what do you mean, 'other nights'? Have you been stalking me?!" Seto didn't say anything, just stood stone-silent. Emi knew her boss well enough to know that was a yes.

"YOU _HAVE_! GAH! That's it! I quit!"

Seto's eyes flashed for a moment, but his face remained calm. "You can't quit."

"I quit anyway!"

"So, what? You plan to break your promises? Disgrace your father?"

That did it. "I hate you!" Emi hissed, her eyes flashing. Seto hadn't seen her _this_ angry in a long time; it surprised him slightly. But he remained calm; this was for his business, after all. He had dealt with many people who didn't do their jobs, and she was no different.

"I assure you, the feeling's mutual."

"Then why won't you let me quit?!"

"You told me in that computer that you didn't want to quit."

"…That's because y—you—_you're_ changing the subject."

"No, I am not."

Tito stood awkwardly next to the boss and employee, who were both making a rather big scene, feeling very out of place. He had never seen this side of Emi; but the very fact that he was seeing _anyone_ stand up to Seto Kaiba and getting away with it was probably more shocking than seeing the calm, reserved woman blowing up. Suddenly, Emi gave out an exasperated yell and pushed Seto into a nearby table.

"I don't ever want to talk to you again! In fact, I don't even ever want to _see_ you again! Get out of my _life_!" With that, she spun around and stormed off, leaving both men shocked and silent.

--------

Mir sighed as she looked over her homework. "I just don't get this." Ryou glanced over at the formula set out in front of the brunette; giving a small smile, he scooted closer to her to get a better view of her problem.

"Well, all you need to do is switch this and this, then use this…" he said, pointing over her shoulder as he explained the problem to her. Mir nodded as she followed his directions, so intent that she didn't notice how close he was until she turned around to thank him and almost head-butted the white-haired boy. Quickly, the brunette scooted away in shock.

"Oh, sorry, Ryou."

He laughed at her startled expression. "Oh, it's fine, I was just so absorbed in teaching you I didn't even notice."

They both sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments, then went back to homework. The room was silent for a while when the voice from another room caught Mir's attention.

"Yes, yes, I'll get it to you on the eleventh." Mir frowned; Manon wasn't supposed to be home for another hour. "Don't worry, I know where Gayle keeps his things." Now she had caught Mir's attention. Silently, the brunette crept closer to the door to her prison. "What about eleven? That way everyone will be in school. Ok, ok sounds good, see you then. Remember, Jobina could only send the first shipment, so don't expect more. Ok, bye."

Mir frowned. What was that all about? What was she getting from her father? And why was her uncle part of it? Something didn't feel right.

---------------------------

**Phew!!! 9 long pages of blood and sweat. And the next chapter is well underway :D it's got some EmixSeto fluff!!! 3 **

**On and remember kids, Seto doesn't get jealous, because he has everything and he would never be jealous of anyone cuz he's better than everyone (or so he thinks) hope I kept him IC… this chapter was kind of hard in parts. **

**Oh yeah I now have my own website Element-girls(dot)net feel free to check it out :D**

**Now to thank the amazing people who keep me going, who are the light in my dark world of uncreativity. **

:

Kit you leave comments during your betaing!!! That's good enough for me!!! Btw can I use the puppy getting lost in the Kaiba mention?

Claamchowder

Hahah I think I'll have a poll on who should be paired up with Satar XD that would be sooo fun!!! And really I hadn't even thought about Satra and Duke until this scene (I had kind of tossed around the idea of Satra and Joey for a while)

Reiko The Awesome

Well there's no Hunter in this chapter!!! XD feels so wonderful doesn't it!!!! :D

DarkestInk

I don't know if you did or not but I'm always glad to hear from you!!! 3

The part with Satra and Duke is one of my favorite parts!!! It just came to me one day :D made me very happy. WOW you have no idea how HAPPY it makes me that I made you laugh so hard!!! You're the coolest

Lightest'Ink

Haha there are a lot of people to hate in this story aren't there XD Kit even dislikes (cuz no one could hate him) Tito. Yah Satra is just a BLAST writing!!! She's such an amazing character.

mistrelia of the ice

Here's a new chapter just for you, 3 sorry it takes so long.

KittyLo

Hahah I'm sorry, there's more Seto in this chapter 3 plus the makeup is in the next chapter –giggles evilly- I hate to break it to you but Tito never really does get this *** handed to him. But I can't say anymore cuz I don't want to spoil anything –snickers- I think I'll have a pole of who Satra should end up with and see what everyone thinks.

PB-Queen-101

-hugs- it's ok!! I really don't mind!!! I mean I adore getting your comments (don't get me wrong I'm always sooooo excited to see what you think of my chapters cuz you always have so many wonderful thoughts) Haha well here's your chapter of Seto getting Jealous (sort of) what you have to remember is Seto doesn't get jealous, he's got everything… or so he thinks XD

**Well that's all from me for now!!! See you guy later!!! **

**-Liz **


	7. We fight we break up

**Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine they would never have thought of making a sequel that involves motorcycles in it. End of story. **

**Ok everyone very important news!!! Please go to my deviantart account and check out my journal or go here: ****http://element-girls(dot)deviantart(dot)com/journal/24146643/#comments**** it means a lot to me. **

**And I just got a live journal and a twitter… not sure why anyone cares but I thought I'd just put that out there. Also I'm going to have a contest if you are interested check it out at the end of this chapter. **

**SUPER HUGE THANK YOU TO KIT!!! For all the amazingness you do for this story!!! I can't even begin to describe how wonderful you are!!! **

_**When she was twelve the witch locked her up in a tower**_

_**-**___**Rapunzel**

------------------------------------

"There you are!!" Both Gwyn and Mir looked up to see their uncle, one of his workers, and Arina standing in the door way. Their uncle, Jobina, looked very angry and his face was flushed. As he walked closer, both girls could smell the whiskey he had obviously been drinking. The large man grabbed Gwyn by the arm and started to pull her toward him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Mir shouted, her purple eyes wide.

"I'll teach this little imp to rat me out!"

"What are you talking about, she didn't rat anyone out! Leave her alone!"

"I saw her talking to that man," Arina said from her position by the doorway, a coy smile on her face. "And I told Jobina all about it."

"Is that true?" their uncle hissed, his face right up against Gwyn's. The young girl started to cry as she tried to push away from the drunken man.

"I… no…. I only talk to my sisters…"

"LIAR!" the large man yelled as he slapped the young girl across the face.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mir screamed. She was about to run toward her sister when Jobina's large worker grabbed her by the arm, holding her back as the girl's uncle started to shake and hit Gwyn.

"What did you tell him?!"

"I didn't."

"TELL ME!"

"I didn't."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"I'll teach you to squeal on us!"

"Please, I didn't!"

Gwyn was in hysterics from fear as her uncle, angry and out of control, screamed at her. Suddenly, someone pulled her out of the grasp of her uncle. The large man let out a cry, holding up his arm, which was now bleeding from the bite marks that Emi had given him.

"You leave my sister alone!" the eldest Hidenka girl yelled as she put herself between Gwyn and her drunk uncle.

"Move away from her, girl!" Jobina snarled, his eyes narrowed only to be met by Emi's own defiant eyes. Mir could hardly breathe as she stood in shock. "If you don't move," their uncle growled, "you'll be sorry."

"No."

_Wham_, Emi was lying on the ground, a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. But the blonde was up in a second, pulling Gwyn toward her, putting herself in front of the younger girl.

_-----_

_I'll never forget the sight of Emi laying on the ground as our uncle and the others left. She was bleeding and bruised all over, but she was still in front of Gwyn, who was curled up like a little mouse who was hiding from a huge bear. When they let me go, I ran right over to my older sister. I remember not knowing what to do; all I could do was stand there and look down in horror. But Emi just looked up at me. _

"_I'm never going to let anyone hurt you or Gwyn, ever. I promised mom, I promised."_

_We spent the night in the kitchen; I was too scared I would hurt Emi more if I moved her. I just stole some pillows and blankets from our room and we slept there. That night, as Gwyn slept, her head in my lap, I swore Emi wouldn't be the only one taking care of this family._

_-------------------_

The next few days at KaibaCorp were incredibly tense; Chol was really starting to feel like the middle man. Not only did she now have to do a lot of the grunt work that Emi used to do, she now had to reply a lot of messages from Emi to Seto since the blonde was giving their boss the silent treatment to the best of her ability (she still had to talk to the boss, but she worked very hard to keep that contact to a minimum). Chol sighed as she put away a few more files; she would probably have more maturity with her four month old baby back home.

Tito did not know what to make of all this. He had tried to go see Emi the day after the incident, but they hadn't gotten to talk to long because Seto had sent a personal assignment to his area and the black-haired man hadn't been able to go back to see Emi during the now-long days of work. After work, Tito had tried to catch Emi before she left, but the young woman was very busy and didn't really seem to be in the mood to talk to anyone. Tito had learned the hard way from his sisters that when a girl doesn't want to talk, you leave her alone.

Seto was a mess. He couldn't do anything. He kept replaying what had happed at the restaurant over and over in his head. She had been so mad at him. But why? If anything, he should be the one who was angry. He was just doing his job as her boss to make sure she would be doing her job well. And she had no right to yell at him like that! The next day, he had marched right over to her office and had been all ready to make her apologies to him. However, his presence had been met by a book that flew right by his head. Emi had even worse aim when she was mad.

Emi wasn't sure why she was still mad at Seto. The CEO had done plenty of things that were annoying. So why had him being there gotten her so angry? Emi sighed as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her growing headache._ Maybe because I'm dwelling on it so much. I think I'm mad because of how I felt when he walked in. He made me feel like I was doing something bad. _Shaking her head, she laughed slightly. _I wonder if sane people talk to themselves to figure out their problems. _Sighing again, the young blonde got up and got ready to go home. She needed to clear her head and get away from this stressful place.

She had decided to take the long way home, stopping at a few stores on the way so she was surprised—and very displeased—when Seto's limo slowed down next to her. _Calm down, Emi, maybe it's Mokuba with more questions about his new puppy…._The back window rolled down and Seto's cold face appeared. _Or maybe not, darn him_.

"Do you want a ride?"

His tone made it sound more like command than a request; Emi could feel his sapphire eyes boring into her. She knew he was trying to be nice after what had happened a few days ago, but she wasn't going to let him think he was that easily forgiven.

"No thanks, I happen to like to walk. It keeps me from being fat and lazy."

Seto's expression didn't waver, but Emi could see the disappointment in his eyes. _God, he is such a child sometimes_. Rolling her eyes, she kept walking. The car followed.

"We need to talk, get in." This time it _was_ a command; Seto did not like to be refused.

"I have a better idea: Why don't you come walk with me? You'll get fat and lazy if you never walk."

"…" His lack of a response made her glance over at him from the corner of her eye. Was he pouting? If she hadn't been so mad at him, Emi would have laughed. As it was, she was having a hard time trying not to smile.

"You're acting like Mokuba when he doesn't get his way."

"Well, you're acting like some bratty woman who wants to manipulate me!"

"Seto, I'm not trying to manipulate you at all. In fact, you don't even have to do anything. I'm not going to quit or anything, so what is your problem?" He didn't answer. She _knew_ what the problem was, but since he wouldn't admit it, she wasn't going to bring it up. "Ok then, I'll see you."

"No! Get in, we need to talk."

"A.k.a., you tell me what I did wrong."

"Emi…"

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. Had Seto just called her Emi? Why was that so odd? She tried to search her memory for the last time her boss had called her that. Why did it even matter? _Ugh, there we go again, talking to ourselves…. Just see what he wants, Emi, do you really want to keep up this annoying facade?_ Giving a sigh, she glanced at the young man in the limo.

"Why do we always have to talk on your terms?"

It was such an odd question, and it sounded more like the young woman had been talking almost to herself. But nevertheless, Seto knew what she was saying. "They are not 'my terms,' it's just easier to talk while sitting rather than walking."

"And you know this how, Mr. Sociable?" That old sparkle of mischief was back in her eyes. Seto smirked.

"Well, I do know that last time I tried to talk to you_ on your terms,_ you threw a book at me."

"True." Emi snickered at the memory as she opened the door and got in. "You could have at least opened the door for me," she added as she sat down.

"And why would I do that? I'm pretty sure you can open a door yourself."

-----

"I'm so happy I get to see Gwyn's practice, I haven't been in so long. I bet she's getting really good," Ryou said happily as he walked next to Mir down the street toward the theater.

Mir laughed lightly, brushing away a loose strand of brown hair that had fallen into her face. The sun was shining for once and the weather was warmer than it had been in a long time. Mir had never felt so good. "Yeah, she's gotten really good, and she's made some really good friends." Ryou smiled along with Mir at the. The two classmates walked for a while, just enjoying the wonderful sunlight and each other's presence in silence until Ryou spoke.

"Hey, is that your step-mother?" Mir tuned to look in the direction that Ryou was pointing. Manon was standing across the street talking to a tall man that Mir had never seen before. They both looked very serious. Frowning slightly, Mir wished she could hear what they were saying.

"That's funny, 'cause I thought she said she was going to an audition out-of-town today…." the brunette whispered, her eyes hard as she tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. Ryou stiffened slightly. He didn't like the look on Mir's face; she always got that look when she was about to do something that would get her into trouble.

"Er, Mirati, we better hurry, we don't want to be late."

"Oh, right, let's go."

---

"RYOU!" Gwyn squealed, running up to the white-haired boy and giving him a hug.

"Hello, Gwyn."

"Hey, I'm here, too!"

"Oh, hi, Sis."

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ loved." Gwyn giggled at Mir's fake pout; taking her older sister's hand, she led her to the kitchen where everyone was eating lunch.

"Hey, Mir!" Chiharu and Cam called, waving from their seats. "Come join us," Cam added as she motioned to their lunch that was spread out before her. "We have lots of food."

"Hey, guys, this is Mir's friend Ryou, Ryou, this is Chiharu and Cam."

"A pleasure to meet you."

Cam giggled as Chiharu took Ryou's outstretched hand, smiling. "Hey, Ryou."

As they were all sitting down to lunch, Gwyn turned to her older sister. "Are you ok, Sis?" she whispered. Mir laughed lightly, nodding.

"Of course, silly, why wouldn't I be?"

------------------

"So he pulled up and made you get in the car?! What if he had kidnapped you, Emi?!"

"Mir… He's Seto Kaiba, I don't think he could get away with something like that…."

"Haha, you never know, with all that money he _is_ pretty powerful."

"What did he want, Sissy?"

Emi glanced over at her younger sister; Gwyn looked back up at her with large purple eyes. Her fight with Seto had probably bothered the youngest sister the most. Emi wasn't even sure why, since Gwyn didn't even really like Seto—because, she said, he scared her—but then, Gwyn was always the one who worried the most. Mir, on the other hand hadn't cared; Emi had once overheard Mir telling Gwyn that "they would make up sooner or later, they always do."

"He wanted to talk over things."

Mir turned from her position on her back to her side so that she could face Emi. "Ohhhh, did he want to propose? _Emi, we can't go on like this, marry me now_!" Emi laughed, rolling her eyes as she threw a pillow at Mir's face. The brunette easily caught it, laughing along with her older sister.

"Did Tito get in trouble?" Gwyn asked suddenly. Emi shook her head.

"Naw, none of this was his fault."

"Yeah," Mir muttered as she played with the pillow Emi had thrown at her. "What do you think of him anyway, Emi?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Tito."

Emi smiled lightly. "He's a very nice guy." Mir snorted, returning to her previous position on her back.

"Is that why you spend so much time with him?" she muttered so quickly that Emi didn't really hear her.

"What?" the eldest asked, sitting up, but Mir just turned over so that her back was facing Emi.

"Nothing," the brunette said, then quietly added, "I just wish you would just be my sister and tell me things."

-------

"Oh, funny you should mention her, Gwyn's never here anymore. I think her sisters are forcing her to do theater or something."

Mir paused. She had been just about to leave for school when she heard the sound of her step-mother talking about her younger sister. Slowly, the brunette tried to get closer without the older woman hearing her. Who would that old hag be talking to that would want to know about Gwyn? "Oh, I know, that silly little girl would NEVER want to do something like that without her sisters making her…." Manon paused for a moment as whoever it was she was talking to spoke. She suddenly let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, so true. Well, maybe we can arrange that meeting, as for us, yes, five sounds good to me.... Alright, goodbye."

Mir frowned. _What was THAT all about?_ There was something about the way her step-mother had been acting that was starting to really bother her. What was that conniving woman up to?

------

"Tito." The young black-haired man looked up as one of his coworkers spoke his name.

"Yeah?"

"There's a man here for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said something about working for Milkyway Games or something…."

"Uh… WHAT?!"

"Hahah, just get out there, dude."

-------

Tito was so excited it was bursting from his fingertips as he briskly walked toward Emi's house. He had some great news that he couldn't wait to tell the light-haired girl.

"Well, look who it is, the little worker boy."

Tito turned to see Manon standing at the side of the house, a book in her hand. Tito had never met Manon, but he recognized her from the many posters from her previous plays. "Good evening, Mrs. Hidenka." Manon snorted, taking a sip from the wine glass that she held in her other hand.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, boy…. So tell me what brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to talk to Emi, is she here?"

Manon gave out a derisive laugh. "Emi? Hahaha, she's with those little brats she calls her sisters. You know…" The former actress took another sip of her wine. "…She only stays here because she feels she has an obligation to those ungrateful girls."

"_Please?" He was now giving her a very fake puppy pout, trying to get her to laugh. Emi felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she tried to suppress a smile. _

"_Uh, well, I'm not sure…. I'd have to call my sisters."_

Manon gave another short laugh. "Poor, stupid, stupid girl." Manon paused again, glancing slyly at Tito.

"You know… I'm sure she would be happy without having to worry about them, poor thing."

_Tito, startled by the sudden threat, tried not to smile. "I would never dream of hurting your sister." _

"_Sure, that's what they all say."_

_Gwyneira frowned, her small nose wrinkling. "They all?" _

"_Well, that's what they all would say if there were others." _

"And if Emi were to leave? What would happen to her sisters?"

Maron rolled her eyes. "Oh, they are brave girls, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Tito turned away in disgust from the alcohol and her words. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the very girls they had been talking about.

"So what are you going to do if she comes in while Ryou's there?

"HAHHA, when she ask,s 'Who's that white-haired boy?' I'll say, 'What boy?' and then…."

The sound of Emi's laughter suddenly made Tito realized that what he wanted could never be.

-----------------------

**Ok contest time!!! Whoever can draw or write the cueist paring from this story wins a drawing!! **

**Rules: any paring goes, but no slash it MUST be guy/girl and it has to have on OC in the paring or at least have the paring related somehow to the story. Other than that you can get as creative as you want!!! **

**First place gets a drawing **

**Second place get's a sketch **

**Wow I always feel like there's sooo much to say in these artist comments but when I finely get around to writing them I can never think of anything to say… blech **

**Oh well time to thank the amazing people who make this story what it is!!!**

DarkestInk:  
I KNOW!!! I love Mir and Ryou XD they are adorable!!! Mokuba and Gwyn are pretty cute too, the thing about them is Mokuba's pretty mischievous –laughs- so I'm really interested to see what their relationship will be like later on XD

Lightest'Ink:  
hahah Yeah but they make up XD that scene with Ryou and Mir CRACKS ME UP!!! I was sooooo excited to post it!!!

:  
Yeah poor guy, we'll have to have him get a cameo in the next story XD (and don't worry about reviewing!!! I don't care)

KittyLo:  
Coming up soon!!!

mistrelia of the ice:  
Don't worry I already have the ending planed out!! It really might take a while but I really WILL finish this!! Thank you so much for your wonderful review!!!

destinykeyblade:  
Hahah kiss….. maaaaaaayyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeee –giggles evilly- Yeah Emi was a bit of a jerk… poor thing I think she's a little stressed. YESSS MirxRyou for the WIIIINNNNN!!! –heart-can't wait to read more of your story :D

Reiko The Awesome:  
yeah!!! Hunter doesn't come back for a while XD thank goodness, he's soooo hard to write. Yeah the dear old puppy will be back soon!!! :D

starwefter:  
Hahah in this story Yami doesn't exists butttt I'm thinking of maybe writing a story with him in it (have you read my fic "what hurts the most"? it's going to be something like that) but that idea about yami is a VERY cool idea!!! Hummm I wonder –goes off mumbling-

ember-chan:  
Random hyper episodes are the best!!! I have them all the time!!! Awww thank you!! I love writing and these stories are very dear to me :D I'm just so happy I have such amazing readers like you!!! That's what makes this story amazing. Let's just say you hear more from Manon as we go :D

**So I guess I should warn you all that this story is getting close to being the end… well not like super close but let's say I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. And a little hint, this story is based off Rapunzel sooo the ending is… well I'll just let you decide –snickers- **

**-Liz (aka Element-girls) **


	8. Things get harder before they get better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, If I did I wouldn't be at school.**

**I'm sorry this is sooo late, school has been crazy and I have been working pretty much everyday. But I did manage to write this and Kit was such an amazing person to beta this whopper of a chapter. **

**Yeah warning this chapter is reallllyyyy sad XD **

**Dedicated to my friend Ceci who was in the hospital two weeks ago. Your such an amazing friend it was really hard not to be there for you when you where in pain. **

"**In the distress of mind the man promised everything to the witch."**

-**Rapunzel**

* * *

"You like my dad, don't you?"

Manon blinked in surprise. Was she _that_ obvious? "Why, yes I do," she said, smiling her sweet actress smile. However, the young Emi just frowned in return.

"Sorry, but you don't fool me, I know you just like him cuz he's rich."

Manon's smiled faded slightly. What could she do now? Gayle's daughters were his life; if they didn't like her, that was the end of her plan to marry the rich merchant. She needed to think fast. However, before the woman got a chance to speak, Emi spoke again. "I'll help you get him, but you have to help us first."

"Help you?"

Manon had never seen eyes like the young blonde girl's. They burned with a fire that was much too mature for the thirteen-year-old. They burned with determination and a will to survive, even if surviving meant making a deal with the devil. "Get us out of here. We can't spend another day in this hell hole. Our uncle is horrible; he's always drunk. and if we do something that makes his girlfriend mad, she has him beat us."

The former actress's eyes grew slightly wider as she tried to hide her surprise. She had had a feeling the unpleasant man and his rather slutty girlfriend weren't very kind to Emi and her sisters, but she hadn't known to what extent. It was hard for a woman like Manon, who had been pampered her whole life, to consider suffering like what was before her. Now, Manon was _not_ Mother of the Year with her own daughter, but she would _never_ beat her wonderful child. Normally, a long, drawn-out lecture did the trick just fine, and the thought of having to beat anyone was rather repulsive. However, Manon would never let the young blonde know her thoughts. Folding her arms over her chest, she spoke evenly, as if she were talking to another adult and not a thirteen-year-old girl.

"So what do you propose?"

"Offer to take us into your home. In fact, I'll ask if I can stay with you. That way my father will visit you all the time. What you do with his visits is up to you."

Manon smiled. "That's not a bad idea. Is your father paying your uncle for food and stuff, because I'm…."

Emi nodded. "don't worry about money, you'll be fine, I just want to get my sisters out of here. I'll do anything." Manon smiled; she had this girl in the palm of her hand.

"Very well, Emiko Hidenka, we have a deal."

----

_When I look back at that day when Manon offered to have us stay with her and her snot-nosed daughter, I'm still not sure what had possessed that witch to let us into her house. The thought of that spoiled woman helping _anyone_ was beyond me. But then, Manon was always a conniving woman, and I guess she thought the fastest way to get to our father was through us. _

_Well, she was right. I only had a month until my twelfth birthday—four months after we had been living with Manon— when my father proposed. Unlike Gwyn and I, Emi didn't seem to be surprised at all. As crazy as it sounds, I sometimes wonder if she had a hand in what happened. While it seems rather unlikely, I guess it's possible. After all, the things we had to go through with our uncle and his gang weren't the best times. In fact, I think even if I had to spend every day up in my tower, it would be a trillion times better than spending one day in that house with those people. _

_But like they say, what doesn't break you makes you. And I think that time with those people made us who we are today._

_Now to find out if living with Manon and her schemes will make or break us…_

_I think as long as we're together and trust each other, it'll make us. Together we can do anything. And I know we'll be together forever._

_-------- _

Mir sighed as she ran a brush through her hair; these past weeks had been so crazy. Gwyn's practices, Hunter's stalking, Tito's whatever-was-going-on-with-him, and Emi's fight with Seto were all really starting to wear the high-schooler down. Slowly, Mir put her brush down and picked up her school bag, then trotted down the stairs. Emi had brought Gwyn to school earlier. so Mir was on her own today.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! I'm sure we can get Gayle's product to you soon. Why don't we meet the day after tomorrow?"

Then there was that. Mir frowned as she crept closer to her step-mom's room. The brunette didn't care what everyone else said, that old witch was up to something and Mir was about to find out what it was. The middle Hidenka girl pressed her ear to the door, trying hard to listen to what her step-mother was saying.

"Alright, I'll meet you then, maybe then I'll finally get those brats off my hands for good!"

Mir's purple eyes grew wide as she crept away from the door and ran off to school. This was far from over.

-----

"GOOD MORNING, MIR!"

"Hey, Satra! Good morning."

"Sooo, did you have a nice weekend?

"Yep, those two days without classes is always nice."

"Haha, that's true, sooo…" Satra smiled her warm happy smile. "Did you go to that festival this weekend? I… Oh, HI, RYOU!" Mir looked up to see Ryou walking down the street.

When he heard his name, the white-haired boy looked up and smiled, waving.

"Good morning, Mirati, Satra."

The strawberry blonde grinned, laughing lightly. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I better get ready for class. We have this assignment where we get partners for a lab, and since our class is so small, we had to merge with another class. That means there will be TONS of kids! I think if I get there early maybe I'll be able to get someone fun, so I better hurry off to class. See you guys later!"

"Uh, bye, Satra. Good luck on with that assignment."

"Thanks, Mir, see ya guys later!"

Ryou laughed, shaking his head. "She's so funny, I'm really glad I got to know her better."

"Yeah." Mir giggled, thinking about the first time Satra had gone over to her house. "The first time we hung out, she told me she just decided she wanted to be my friend and came over to ask if I could hang out."

Ryou laughed again at the image of Satra popping up at Mir's front door. "Well, I'm sure all of us have our stories on how we met."

"Yeah…" Mir muttered. The two students walked in silence for a while, deep in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Mir turned to her classmate. "Hey, Ryou, can I ask you something?"

The white-haired boy turned to her, smiling pleasantly. "Sure."

"What made you want to be my friend? I mean you found out where I lived and came all the way over to ask me to hang out with you and your friends."

The white-haired boy laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, it's a really silly reason, actually."

"I want to know."

"Well, I always saw you at classes, but I had never really thought about getting to know you. You didn't talk too much, and I was… busy with other things. But I was at the arcade one day playing a game when you came in with your sisters. For some reason, I looked up when you came in. You looked so different than you did at school. You were cracking jokes and teasing your little sister. You guys looked so… happy. I guess that's when I decided I wanted to meet you."

Mir blinked, unsure of what to say. "Wow, Ryou, that's the longest I've ever heard you talk." Bakura laughed, turning slightly pink. Mir just giggled along with him as she remembered that day at the arcade. She recalled seeing Ryou there, too; in fact, now that she thought about it, she recalled Emi pointing him out.

"_He's cute."_

"_Who?"_

"_That white-haired kid. He was just looking over here."_

"_Oh yeah, that's Bakura. He goes to school with me."_

"_He does? Hmm…"_

"_What?!"_

"_Hahah, oh_,_ nothing…"_

That was back before her dad had gone on that fateful trip and somehow gotten his daughter enslave—er, working for Seto Kaiba. That was way back before she had really been friends with anyone but her sisters. That was before their dad had even died, before Manon—what _had_ that old witch been talking about this morning, anyway?

Ryou remained silent as they had walked down the halls of school. Something was definitely bothering Mir. As Satra has pointed out before, she wasn't acting like herself. He just wished he knew what it was.

Suddenly, the brunette beside the boy turned to him, her amethyst eyes pleading for help. Ryou wasn't sure why, but his stomach suddenly did a flip.

"Hey, Ry—" She never got to finish, because Hunter suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"MIR!"

The brunette's face went from slight worry to a mixture of complete disgust and slight fear. "H-Hunter," she mumbled as the light-brown-haired American wedged himself between Mir and Ryou.

"Mir, where have you been?! I haven't seen you since Friday!"

"I think it's called the weekend…."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to take you to the festival and hang out, we really need to get together more. You're never around unless it's school. What's the matter?"

It was then that Ryou realized why Mir didn't like Hunter. Not only did he monopolize the conversation, but he made it seem like she was being mean to him. If she wasn't hanging out with him or being at his beck and call, he would pull a guilt trip on her. "Er... excuse me, could you please leave her alone?"

Both teens turned to look at Ryou. Mir's purple eyes were filled with a plea for the white-haired boys to tell this annoying stalker off. Hunter, on the other hand, looked startled that _anyone_ would interrupt him. "What? I'm not annoying her. We're just talking."

"But she doesn't like it."

"Like what? Talking to me?"

_Yes, I hate it._

"No, I don't think she likes you constantly putting her down."

"I don't put Mir down! I _love_ her!"

"WHAT?!"

Hunter, suddenly realizing what he just said, turned to Mir, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Mir, you must have realized it by now! I love you! Be my girlfriend!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Hunter, but…."

"I won't take no for an answer!" Hunter's grip on Mir's shoulders tightened and Mir winced as pain shot through her arm.

"Hey, let go, you're hurting her!" Ryou said from behind Hunter. The light brunette turned to the white-haired boy.

"Why should I?!"

"Because you're hurting her!"

"Hunter… please…"

"No, Mir, you have to—" Hunter was shaking her now; it was at times like this Mir really wished she was taller, and maybe a little stronger would be nice, too. But the American boy never got to finish his sentence, because Ryou pushed the other boy away, and when he moved closer again, punched him soundly across the face.

"How dare you hurt Mir like that! She's a lady and you should treat her like one! I never want to see you around her ever again!"

Mir wasn't sure what stunned Hunter more: the punch—which looked pretty strong; Mir vaguely wondered where Ryou had learned to hit like that—or the fact that quiet, shy Ryou Bakura had not only punched him but was telling him off. Mir wasn't even sure she believed what was happening in front of her. Ryou took Mir's hand, pulling her slightly out of her shock. "Come on, Mir we're going to be late for class."

It wasn't until Mir was walking to the theater to see Gwyn that she remembered she had wanted to ask Ryou's advice about Manon's odd behavior lately. Shrugging, the brunette just sighed; today was the day for odd behavior.

------------

Mir was sitting in the theater deep in thought when a bright cheerful voice pulled her back into reality.

"Hellloooooo."

"Satra?"

The strawberry blonde, smiled waving as she skipped down the long, dimly lit aisle. "So, Ryou told me you always take your sister here and I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by and say hi. So hi!"

"Uh, hi…"

"Yep, my older brother works across the street as a busboy."

"That's cool."

"Yeah…." Sitting herself down next to Mir, Satra smiled over at her brunette friend. "So I heard Ryou clocked Hunter. About time, that kid had it coming."

Mir blinked, startled by Satra's slightly evil comment. "Er, yeah, it was kind of funny to see Hunter's expression." Satra laughed.

"HAHAH, I bet! MAN, I wish I could have been there!"

"Yah, but then I'm sure you would have just talked him to death, by the way what happened with your assignment?"

Satra giggled, her amber eyes dancing with the memory. "Well, since our science class was so small, we were put in with another class. Guess whose class it was!"

"Whose?"

"Duke's!" Satra was now trying hard to contain the laughter that was bubbling inside of her while Mir just sat next to her, completely confused.

"So?"

"Soooo, while the teacher was getting all the names together so that he could pick our teammates at random, some of his fangirls sabotaged it and they had to redo it like three times! It was so funny. Finally the teachers sent everyone out and said that they would pick the pairs themselves later."

"Wow… for once in my life I'm speechless."

"Heheh, I know! It's so funny!"

"That's one way to put it."

Both girls spent the rest of the time talking and joking around until Satra's brother came to pick her up. The tall light-haired boy looked very happy to see his sister having such a good time, and while Satra ran off to get her jacket, he mentioned it to Mir.

"I just worry about her being alone, about two years ago she had a very bad relationship with a friend and she went into a really deep depression. We thought she was going to kill herself." Mir almost choked; the thought of happy-go-lucky Satra ever thinking anything even mildly depressing was shocking.

"Are we talking about the same girl? Satra, the red-haired girl who just went to go get her jacket? Depressed? Is that even possible?" The older boy nodded his head slowly, his amber eyes full of love for his sister.

"_We_ didn't even know what was going until much later. She just broke down one day; our younger brother found her on the floor of her room crying. She kept saying she failed at life and if she was destined to be alone forever she wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I'm back!" Satra sang, skipping up to her brother and friend. Her amber eyes were sparkling as she gave her older brother a quick hug. However, when she saw Mir's face, her smile faded slightly.

"What has my brother been saying?! Whatever it was, Mir, don't listen. He wants to be a psychologist and you know how _those_ people can be…." Her brother laughed, ruffling his sister's strawberry blonde hair.

"What's _those people _supposed to mean?"

His younger sister just giggled, trying to look innocent. "Oh, nothing," she sang, giving Mir a huge, obvious wink.

---------------

"Hey, Emi." The blonde looked up to see Tito standing at the door, his normal goofy smile plastered to his face as he walked in. "You busy?" Emi glanced over the papers she had been filing, eager for a distraction.

"No, not really, why?"

"Would you join me for a late lunch?"

The blonde glanced at the clock at this remark; it was 2:30. Looking back to Tito, she noticed a slight desperation behind his usually-relaxed expression. Shrugging, she took her coat from behind her chair. "Why not, I've been at this boring filing since ten."

"Great!" Emi couldn't help but notice the relief that washed over the black-haired man.

Their lunch wasn't anything out of the ordinary. After getting a bite to eat at a local café, they took a walk through the park. Signs of the warmer weather coming were evident around them. Bright colorful flowers started to push their way through the frozen ground; birds were a little more active as well. Emi loved this time of year; it was like a sign of new life, and in a way, a sign of hope. Like no matter how horrible the last year was, the one to come could—just might—be better. Next to her, Tito coughed once. Emi glanced over at him, noticing once again how the young man seemed a little on edge. He was not only fidgeting slightly with his gloved hands, but his eyes would every so often glance at her then away as if he had something to say but wasn't sure how to say it.

"E-Emi, I have something I need to talk to you about…."

The young woman turned, her crystal eyes full of question. Tito sighed, looking down at his feet. He knew what he wanted to say—what he needed to say. It was just a matter of getting the words out of his mouth. He could feel his reasoning pushing against his brain, but he couldn't think of the right way to say it. It was as if he needed to speak in a language he barely knew.

The young man in front of her was a wreck. Emi had _never_ seen _anyone_ act this way. He kept looking at her; then he would open his mouth to say something, then shut it and gasp in slight annoyance. He kept pacing around, rubbing his hands together then through his hair.

"What's the matter, Tito? Just tell me."

"I just don't know how! I mean, I know _what_ I have to say, but I don't know how! It's like all the words are jumbled in my head and I can't make heads or tails of—"

"Just say it, I'll understand, just say it."

He turned to her, his hazel eyes burning with his inner turmoil. Suddenly, he let out a frustrated cry. "Emi, I love you!" The blonde stood there in shock. Tito looked away, biting his lip. "T—that's why it makes this all that much harder." He turned to face her; taking a deep breath, he spoke again.

"I got the transfer I wanted."

Emi blinked; this was all happening so fast. She had _no_ idea what Tito was getting at. Normally, he was so easy to read; that was one of the things she had liked so much about him. But right now… right now, he was acting so strange. First he said he loved her, then he told her he got the transfer he had been working for. Shouldn't those both be good things? So why was he acting like he was under great turmoil? "T—that's good, right?"

Tito nodded. "Yeah, yeah, it's good, but…but, Emi. I don't…" He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. "Ok, I'm just going to say it." He paused for a moment, looking her right in the eye. "You ready?" Emi nodded; if he hadn't been so grave, she might have laughed at him. However, the way he was acting was almost scaring the young woman.

"Ok, so like I said, I got the transfer I wanted. It's the perfect job, close to home and well paying. But, but after these long months here I… after meeting you. Oh, Emi…" For a moment, he was lost for words again as memories of the last few months rushed over him. "I think I love you."

Even though he had said it before, Emi couldn't believe that he had said it. Why her? He was so, so wonderful. He was kind, generous, and always ready to help. He cared so much about others and always put them before himself. How could someone so wonderful love someone like her?

"You love me?" He merely nodded, his eyes burning into hers.

"I really think I do."

Emi was at a loss for words. Never in her whole life had she even thought about being with someone else other than her sisters. But now here it was: the chance to get away. To be safe. A chance to be with someone she was really starting to care about. They could spend every day together; she could have that wonderful feeling she had whenever she was with him. That wonderful safe feeling. Just the two of them.

Just

The

Two—

Suddenly, it hit Emi what Tito was trying to tell her. What about Mir? What about Gwyn? If she started to do whatever it was that people did when they were in love, what would happen to her sisters? What if she married Tito—after all, that _is_ what happens when people fall in love, right? Where would her sisters go? Tito was living fine on his own on the salary he made, and once he got a steady job then he could probably afford for two, but… Not three young women. And what about Mir and Gwyn? They had school and friends here, and Tito would be going back home. And this was only if they _did_ get married, which would be a _long_ time after dating, which would be long distance, and… and…

"Emi?" She looked up at him, the one man who had always tried to do what was best for her. The one who always tried to make her happy. Now here he was spilling his heart out to her. "It's not going to work, is it?" he whispered. His voice sounded strained, like he didn't want to believe what he was saying. His eyes looked pleadingly into hers and she was sure her expression mirrored his.

"I can't leave my sisters... they need me."

He took her head into his hands as he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "I know, and I would never ask you to leave them. Never."

---------------

They talked for a long time after that as they walked back to KaibaCorp. But the more they talked, the more they realized that there really was nothing they could do. In the end, it would never work. Once they got to the large building where they worked, Tito turned to Emi.

"I should go, I have to start packing." Emi nodded, turning toward the door, but she looked back at Tito's "Hey, Emi." He smiled.

"I… I just want you to know that you really are an amazing girl, and that even if I'm not the guy you end up with, whoever he is, he's going to be very lucky to have you."

The young blonde smiled weakly."Thanks, Tito."

"I mean it, Emi."

Emi laughed, trying hard to fight back the tears. "And I mean it, too: thank you, Tito. You have no idea what these last few months have been like. I wish… I wish." The young black-haired man smiled slightly, shrugging as Emi's voice cracked slightly.

"Hey, ya never know; maybe someday we'll meet again."

Emi smiled back, knowing just as well as he how unlikely that was. "Yeah, maybe."

-----

The rest of the day was very long, probably one of the longest hours of Emi's lives. The blonde felt like there was a huge weight in her chest and it really was hard to breathe.

"We're going, get your stuff."

Emi looked up at her boss, her large crystal blue eyes filled with an emotion Seto had never seen before. Slowly, the young woman stood up, picking up her jacket from behind her chair.

"Ok."Her voice was barely a whisper as she shrugged on her large tan jacket.

"What? No witty comments today?"

"No."

"Must say that's refreshing."

Everything went as normal as ever, but Seto just didn't feel right. He wasn't quite sure why, but the way Emi was acting today irritated and confused him more than any of that strange girl's attitudes. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch. Like some problem he couldn't fix, only he didn't even know what was wrong. The whole thing just kind of annoyed him. He hated being confused.

As they left, Seto glanced over at the uncharacteristically silent girl next to him. They were halfway to the limo when the blonde suddenly stopped, her large blue eyes on the sky.

"What are you doing?"

Emi's placid face slowly grew into a melancholic smile as she raised her arms and closed her eyes. "It's going to rain." Seto glanced up at the gray sky. The storm clouds looked ready to break at any moment.

"So?"

"So…." The sky opened up and the rain came pouring down. Letting out a childish laugh, Emi started to spin around in the pouring rain. "So, I love the rain!" she yelled over the rushing sound of water crashing down onto the earth. To Seto, she suddenly looked as happy as ever, choking back watery laughs as she ran around in the pouring rain. Little did he know that it wasn't only rain that was running down her face.

* * *

**I got a review from one of my reviewers who said they thought Seto was rather ooc in the last chapter, I wanted to apologue if that is the case, and he shall never fall from his character again (if I can help it). But please people; there Is character growth for EVERYONE in this story. So Seto, Emi, Mokuba, Gwyn, Mir, Satra, Bakura and so on WILL change a little as things progress. This doesn't mean I will suddenly have Seto singing High school musical with a unicorn in a field of flowers… it just means he might… who knows… smile.**

**Now on to the people who make this story possible!!! **

**ember-chan**:

YAY!!! Yeah these next few chapters are some of my favorites :D hahah when I thought about the book idea I really DID want it to hit Seto but it didn't seem like Emi would have very good aim.

**KittyLo**:

Really? Ewwww that's not good… I'll have to try harder next time.

**Mistrelia of the ice**:

I'm so GLAD!!! Lol who knows XD I wish I knew what they said too. Yes he was, just a little ;P

**Starwefter**:

Hahah yeah that would be pretty cool, but I'm pretty sure this story happens AFTER Yami. But now I have a question for you, how do you feel about the steps now? Hahah maybe he wiiiillll :D (not going to spoil anything for you)

**Destinykeyblade**:

-giggles- it's the answer I gave you :P haha me too that's why I wrote it XD. Yeah their uncle is evil as for Manon… yoooouuuuuu will seeeeeeeeeee.

I'm sorry the betaing was so late!!! School has taken over my mind… and time XD But I really did love the chapter!!! It was AMAZING.

**Reiko The Awesome: **

Ohhhh something bad ISSSS coming you'll seeeeeee

**Lightest'Ink: **

Ohhh she's bad all right! And no they don't seem too.

**That's all from me… KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMEING!!! **

**-Liz **


	9. Good bye hair

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yugioh, if I owned it I wouldn't be wishing I owned it. Thus I do now own it. **

**Wow it's been a long time… I have been trying to think of a good reason. I mean I had 4 weeks of break and everything! However I can't really think of anything. Sorry guys… I hope you are all still out there and reading this. **

**Random news: I turned 21!!! I'm OOOOLLLLDDDD I have to say I'm just glad I'm not 20 anymore! I mean if I can't be a teen ager anymore mine as well be able to drink. Not that I ever do. All my friends were making fun of me cuz we all went out and I got a milkshake. But hey, I LOVE milkshakes and just cuz I CAN drink doesn't mean I have to. XD **

**The next chapter is half written so if I play my cards right (aka get all my homework done –yes my collage sucks and we have summer classes-) I'll have it done soonish. **

**I also think I'm going to keep my live journal updated on story info so you guy can give me tips and story ideas as well as spoilers and contests. **

**Well that's it from me for now! On to the long awaited story. **

_**"Than grasping a pear of shears in her right -snip, snap- the beautiful locks lay on the ground." **_

_**-Rapunzel **_

* * *

"Gwyn, hold still."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, the zipper is stuck."

"Hey, Sissy,

does daddy really love Manon?"

Emi was helping Gwyn get on the dress that Manon had gotten for the small blonde for the wedding. It wasn't very fancy—probably gotten at some second hand store—but Gwyn could make anything look like it came from heaven.

"Of course he doesn't!" Mir voice said from the other room. She had been in there for quite some time now. Gwyn turned to look at Emi as if seeing if their sister told the truth.

"I really don't know, Gwyn, but he is marrying her."

"That doesn't mean anything, Emi, and you know it. He's just marrying her so we can have a full time babysitter and Manon's just marry him cuz he's got a good job that pays well."

"MIRATA!"

"Psh, it's true."

"Just because you think something is true doesn't give you the right to just say it."

"Sure, sure whatever, I'm coming out."

Both Emi and Gwyn turned to see their sister. The dress Manon had picked out for her was a simple purple dress that made her eyes sparkle and looked lovely with her long brown hair. However, when the brunette walked out, her long flowing locks weren't there. Emi was speechless.

"M-M-M-"

"Mir? What happened to your hair?"

The brunette shrugged, tugging on her now short locks. "I thought I needed a change."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Both younger sisters turned to see Emi in total shock. Her crystal eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. "It—it—"

"Looks good, doesn't it? Who knew I could pull off the short look."

"MIRATA!"

"Wow, you used my full name twice today, that can't be good."

"You cut your hair!"

"I know."

"WHY?!"

Mir paused. "I… Mom loved my long hair, and… and I felt like it was the right thing to do."

Emi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, then slowly she walked toward her sister, eyeing the jagged mess. "Well, let me trim it so it doesn't look so uneven." Mir smiled up gratefully at her older sister.

"I was hoping you would say that," she confessed as they walked back into the bathroom. "By the way, what would you think if I put some purple streaks in it?"

"At this point, you could die it green and I don't even care."

"SWEET!"

----

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had a normal life. You know, like with a mom and a dad who worked close to home and didn't forget that they had kids. Even if we just had a step-mom and step-sister who were NORMAL. A step-mom who loved her husband and so tried to love his children because of it. _

_Or just something like that, something normal._

_If we had a normal family, would I be normal too? Maybe… If we had a normal family, a normal life, I wonder if I would have cut my hair that day?_

_I'm not 100% sure why I did it. Like I told Emi, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Like I was starting over in a new life and it was my declaration that I was going to be a new person. Cutting away my past. I don't know. But I do know that I have never grown it out since. _

_Short hair just suits me better._

--------------

"Emi, you're soaking wet!" Gwyn cried as Emi came sloshing into the mansion. Mir took one look at her sister and just rolled her eyes.

"I'll get a towel." As the brunette walked off, Emi could hear something about never taking her own advice. Looking around, Emi suddenly noticed how peaceful it was.

"Where's Manon and Feda?"

Gwyn shrugged. "Out, I guess."

"Fedha is off with her newest drone—I mean boyfriend—and Manon is off doing Manoney things."

"Manoney?"

"Hey, there is no other way to describe it."

"That's true."

Gwyn, who was now sitting quietly on the large plush couch, watched Emi silently with a sharp eye. "Is something wrong, Sissy?"

Next to her, Mir felt Emi stiffen. "No, why would you ask that?"

"I dunno, you just look sad."

"Oh, well, I'm fine."

Mir coughed lightly, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. "So how's working for Seto been lately?" Emi blinked in surprise at the random question.

"Uhhh… well, the job in general is rather tedious, most of it is grunt work."

Mir snickered. "Why doesn't he give you anything harder?" Emi laughed lightly.

"He tried once, but I pretty much messed it all up. It had too much math in it."

At that, Mir burst out laughing. "Poor high school graduate Emiko." The older sister rolled her eyes, throwing her wet towel at Mir.

"Oh, shut up."

Mir winked. "That's why you need Seto around, he's a genius and you're… not."

Emi gave a rather exhausted sigh, shaking her head. "Sure, whatever, Mir." The brunette giggled, giving her older sister a toothy grin, but she could feel Emi slipping away again. "So, oh wonderful older sister, what are we having for dinner?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, since you haven't married Seto yet and thus we… I mean _you_, haven't come into your riches yet, it's your responsibility to feed us."

Emi laughed slightly. "Ok, just let me dry off first."

"We've been waiting for hours, I think we'll survive a few more minutes… but not much longer."

"Well, Mir, why don't you start and I'll come help finish up."

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan."

-------------------

"So when's the next time you're going to see Tito?"

Emi turned to Mir, who was lying on her bed, purple eyes betraying nothing. Emi felt herself getting choked up at the memory of the young man; clearing her thoughts, she spoke quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Well, Tito… just got transferred." Her voice cracked slightly and Emi had to take a deep breath. Next to her, Gwyn snuggled up closer.

"Are you upset about him?"

Mir leaned over slightly, for a moment ready for her older sister to confide in her younger siblings like she always did. However, Emi's response confused the brunette. "No."

Mir sighed, turning on her back, her eyes fixed on the bunk above her.

"Well, who needs him anyway, you're too good for him."

------------------

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had a normal life._

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had a normal life._

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had a normal life._

_Sometimes…_

"Mir?"

"Huh?" Mir looked up, startled. Ryou was looking at her, worry evident on his face. His brown eyes seem to pierce right through her. She hated it when he looked at her like that. It was as if he could read into her very soul.

"You seem to be really distant lately."

Mir shrugged. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

For some reason, this question startled Mir. "What?" Ryou came and sat down next to her who had been sitting comfortable under a large tree, "reading" a book.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just… just… a lot."

"Want to talk about it?"

Mir wasn't sure what it was, maybe the stress or the fact that it had been on her mind so much, or maybe it was just the way he was looking at her. Whatever the reason was, Mir just suddenly let loose, spilling her guts.

"… and now I'm not sure what to do."

"I think you do."

"Huh?"

"Well…" Ryou paused, looking away for a moment, hesitant. "I have a feeling… It's just, whenever you get that look in your eyes, you do something crazy." Mir laughed lightly, trying to somehow gain her composure. Why did he have to act like he knew her so well? In fact, how DID he know her so well? It was just another one of those mysteries that was Ryou Bakura.

"I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes grew wide at the thought of betraying his friend. "Of course not!" Mir sighed; there should be a law against people who were so understanding and observant. They should be all locked up. The image of Ryou and Emi in jail dressed in striped jumpers was kind of funny…

-----

When Mir had dropped Gwyn off at drama, she had acted… really strange, kind of distracted and more spacey than normal. Gwyn hadn't mentioned it to her sister, but the younger girl was really started to get worried about the brunette. Mir just hadn't been acting herself lately. Then again, Emi hadn't been acting like herself either. Gwyn sighed as she pulled her costume off its rack and got ready to change. It was a conundrum alright. Sometimes Gwyn wished she could just come out and say what she was thinking.

Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen.

"Gwyn, when did you get here?" The blonde looked up to see Chiharu standing in the dressing room doorway. Her hazel eyes scanned Gwyn before she spoke again. "Are you ok? You look kind of upset."

The small blonde was about to answer when Cam came running in. "We just got in the props for scene eight! Come on, Gwyn, they look AMAZING!" Grabbing the other girl's hand, the energetic Cam started to pull Gwyn out of the room. The small blonde glanced back at Chiharu, who just smiled, mouthing 'later.'

------

"This is the place?"

Both Ryou and Mir were standing over a huge rundown factory in the outskirts of town. Mir glanced down at her hand where she had written the address Manon had recited over the phone last night.

34 Lakeview Drive.

"Yep, that's what she said anyway."

"Why would your step-mother be here?"

"How should I know, are you coming or not?"

Ryou sighed. He didn't WANT to go, but he would rather go than have Mir get into trouble. "Ok, but at the first sign of trouble, we leave."

"Fair enough."

They both stood at the doors for a few more minutes. Finally, Ryou spoke. "So what are we going to do again?" Mir frowned, thinking hard; her purple eyes scanned the large building. Finally, her gaze landed on a vent only a few feet off the ground.

"Bingo, come on, Ryou."

"Where?" Mir paused at the vent, testing it out. Yes! It was loose. With a quick tug it came open. Glancing in, Mir started to crawl. "Mirati, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what my step-mother is doing if it kills me."

------

"Hey, Gwyn, Mokuba's here to see you." Gwyn looked up to see Chiharu in the door way to the dressing room. Next to Gwyn, Cam giggled, jumping up.

"Yeah! He's so much fun! We should talk him into joining our theater." Chiharu laughed at her sister's comment.

"I'm sure his fanclub would love that."

Gwyn wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh come on, you haven't noticed?" Cam asked, rolling her eyes. "Almost all the girls are head over heels for him."

"They are?"

Chiharu just laughed. "Come on, let's go save him from their clutches. I'm pretty sure I saw a few of them running up to him when he came in." Cam laughed along with her sister.

"Well, you can't really blame them, he DOES have a limo."

"That's rather shallow, but then, since when have any of those girls been anything other than that?"

"My dear sister, you hit the nail on the head." Gwyn just walked with the two sisters, too confused with their conversation to add anything. When they got to the main lobby, Mokuba was there waiting. Like Cam had said, pretty much every girl from the play that was around his age had flocked around him. All of them where giggling and talking as if they were age-old friends with the black-haired boy. Mokuba seemed to be talking easily enough with them; however, when he saw Gwyn, his face lit up and he waved.

"Hey, GWYN!"

"Hey, Mokuba, what brings you here?" Man, she was starting to sound like Mir. The black-haired boy shrugged.

"Got bored, so I thought I'd hang out here. Hope that's ok."

"Oh, it's FINE," several girls squealed before Gwyn could even speak. Behind her, Gwyn heard Cam give a fake gag.

"Quick, get him out of here before he gets smothered by fangirls."

---------

"Shhhh, they're saying something about my dad." Mir's eyes narrowed as she leaned closer, trying to hear what they were saying. Bakura eyed his friend warily. They had been climbing in this rickety air vent for a while now. At first they hadn't found anything, but then Mir had heard her step-mother's voice, along with several others. After many wrong turns they had gotten close enough to the voices to semi-make out what they were saying. Mir was now leaning as close to the vent as she could. However, the vent didn't really seem very stable, in Ryou's opinion.

"Mirati, be careful… LOOK OUT!"

The weak plate Mir had been leaning on gave way.

"AHHHHH!"

"Mirati!" Ryou tried to grab his friend, but ended up missing and tumbling down after her. They both fell into a large pipe and started flying down a series of tubes and tunnels.

"Mirati. I'm coming!!' Ryou yelled, pushing himself forward, trying to catch up with the brunette. Mir gasped, holding out her hand for the white-haired boy as she tried to slow herself down. Their hands were within each other's grasp when the pipe opened into a huge sewer filled with filthy water. Both teens screamed as they plummeted into the dark abyss.

The moment Mir hit the water, her body took action, trying to surface. But something was wrong; her leg wouldn't move. Panic started to take over as she thrashed around. Her dark purple eyes noticed a bunch of wires and ropes that were tangled around her leg. Suddenly, her mind kicked into panic mode.

_Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE! _

Memories flashed through her mind, her mother's warm smile, her father's forgetfulness, her sister Emi's kindness, her sister Gwyn's childish innocence… She was never going to see them again. What about those men talking to Manon! They were going to do something bad to her family! She couldn't die now, she had to warn everyone!

She couldn't hold her breath for much longer; she was already starting to see spots at the corners of her eyes and everything was starting to get fuzzy. _This is it, I'm going to die…. I wonder what the other side is like. I hope they have duel monsters. And books… lots and lots of books. Hey, Mom's in heaven, I'll get to see her… _

Suddenly, Mir saw an angel with long flowing white hair.

Ryou Bakura.

He swam past her and quickly untangled some of the wires; then, grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the surface. Mir was barely conscious when they broke through the water. She could hardly hear the voice of her friend as he tried to keep her afloat.

"Mirati, Mirati, can you hear me? Mirati, hang in there. Mira—"

"I told you," Mir choked, "call me Mir." The white-haired boy looked confused.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh… well, I meant to."

Ryou chuckled as relief flooded over him. "I'm glad you're ok, Mir."

"Me t—"

The loud sound of metal crashing against metal interrupted the brunette.

"Ok, that didn't sound GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Suddenly, a part of the wall opened up and started to empty the water out of the large room, taking Bakura and Mir with it. Both teens were sent screaming through another set of tubes and tunnels.

--------

"Hey, Emi."

"Mokuba? Uhhh, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Gwyn could come over after drama."

Emi paused, glancing at the clock. Wasn't Mir supposed to be there by now? "Uh, sure, I guess. Is Mir there? It's twenty past six."

"No, that's why I'm wondering if she can hang out."

"Wait, Mir's not there?"

"No." Mokuba didn't seem to get why Mir not being there was so unlike the brunette.

"Can I talk to Gwyn?"

"Sure, hang on."

Emi waited while the phone was passed over to her younger sister. "Emi?"

"Gwyn? Where's Mir?"

"I don't know, she didn't come to pick me up. Maybe she forgot."

"Maybe."

They both were silent for a moment, thinking over what in the world their brunette sister could be doing. She was such a puzzle sometimes. Finally, Gwyn spoke.

"Mokuba wants me to come over, can I?"

Emi sighed, rubbing her temples. "Yeah, sounds good, I'll stop by there on my way home. I should be off soon." Emi glanced at her door for a moment as if Seto would be barreling through with yet another mindless task for her. "That is, if Seto lets me."

At her last remark, Gwyn giggled. "Ok, sissy, see you soon."

------

The clock chimed 7:30 when Emi was finally allowed to leave. Giving out a low groan, she leaned back in her chair. She was about to get up when the door opened; for a moment, her heart leapt in her throat as she suddenly expected Tito to walk through the doorway.

Of course he didn't.

"Mokuba said your sister was at the mansion, so I'm going to give you a ride over."

Emi inwardly sighted; Seto was as tactful as ever. "You don't have to. I like to walk."

"I wasn't offering."

"Of course you weren't."

-----

Mokuba, Gwyn, and Noah—that was what Mokuba had named the puppy—were playing in one of the many large living rooms. Well, it was more like Mokuba and Gwyn were talking and laughing while throwing a ball to Noah, who was running after it. When Emi saw them, she couldn't help but smile. Gwyn always looked so relaxed around Mokuba, something she never looked like with anyone but her sisters. When Noah saw Emi, he dropped his ball and ran up to the blonde, yipping and jumping.

Next to her, Seto eyed to puppy, confused. "Whose dog is that?" Emi froze, her crystal eyes wide with shock. For a second, she thought he was joking, but when she looked at him, she could see he was dead serious.

"Uh, Mokuba's…"

"WHAT?!"

"You mean you didn't know?" This comment, though it was directed toward Seto, was more for his younger brother. Both Mokuba and Gwyn looked slightly guilty. "I thought he had asked."

"You're never around, brother!" Mokuba whined, standing up.

"How long have you had this dog?"

"A… few weeks…"

"A few _what?_" Next to him, Seto felt Emi shake with the laughter she was trying VERY hard to contain. "This isn't funny! You're encouraging him!"

"I can't believe you didn't know he had a dog in the house for this long! OH MAN!" At this, Emi burst out laughing, scaring poor Noah, who couldn't understand why this human had suddenly started making such loud noises. Beside her, Seto scowled, his arms folded over his chest in annoyance. He was about to reply when his phone suddenly went off.

"Yes?" He turned as the voice on the other end started to speak rapidly. "What? No, I told them, NO! I gave them specific… No, don't touch anything; we're coming over right now!"

Emi inwardly groaned; she knew what he meant by _we_. Seto turned off his cell phone and turned to the blonde, who merely sighed.

"What notes do you need?"

"The ones on the amusement park's third room, those morons! I left specific instructions…." Emi just chuckled as she followed the ranting Seto down the halls of his mansion. Turning back to the two younger teens, Emi winked.

"We'll be back soon, I promise."

Gwyn gave a small wave, slightly shaken by Seto's "temper tantrum," while Mokuba just waved happily as he picked up his puppy; he was used to it. Besides, now Seto would be too distracted to ask more about Noah.

----------------------

**We're really coming close to the end!! and I have to say I'm sooo excited to see what you guys think about the next chapter! So we'll just have to work extra hard :P**

**Time for the people who really make this story possible and probably are more influential to this fanfic than even me! **

**Reiko The Awesome:**

Really? I'm not sure if that's a good think or a bad thing. Yeah punching Hunter out was pretty enjoyable XD Yeah I tried to make it easy for people to tell that but not go to strong so that he's annoying like Hunter. YOU THINK!?! WOW that's what I'm shooting for, always try to make it better than what you have done before. Ohhhhh you'll see how this one ends –evil laugh-

**Starwefter:**

Wow that's a REALLY cool quote! May I use it? Wow I never thought of Emi being like Seto XD hummm that's pretty interesting and maybe a little annoying since I wanted to make her be creative and different. Oh well she is what she is. Hahah Yesh!!! Yami left just a little of himself on Ryo. Well Seeing as Tito works for Seto I'm sure it'll be soon.

**ember-chan**

wow that was a long line of words. I'm sooo happy this made your day!!! –heart- happy happy day!!! Punching Hunter was very fulfilling. This chapter was sooooo sad but soooo much fun to write!!!

**Destinykeyblade:**

Ohhhh hahah you'll seeeeeee. Wow that's a TON of stuff!! Your one busy little bee aren't you XD

**Lightest'Ink**

YESSSS he did. It made me soooooo happy!!! Ryou can be a toughie if he wants to. Yeah Tito did it. It needed to be done poor Tito. Oh it's about to get much much thicker before this story ends –giggles madly-

**DarkestInk:**

It's ok XD I always love getting your reviews, late or not! Hahah no Ryou didn't go slightly yami but maybe he learned how to punch from him XD I can just see it

Yami: Now weakling since I have to stay in your body here's now you punch

Ryou: … why do I need to know this?

Yami: Because your sooo weak!!! You need to toughen up!!

Oh yeah this story is after the Yugioh show, and since I have never seen GX I can't tell you if it's like it.

**KittyLo**:

Heheh, your reviews make me laugh –heart- I love them!

**Mistrelia of the Ice:**

I adore long reviews!!! Well I just love reviews so the longer the better XD –such a dork- Chapter 8 is really one of my favorates I write parts of my story way before others than just put them in like puzzle peaces, so the whole Tito break up was written a long time ago. I was sooo excited to post it and see what everyone thought of it. Hahah Satra punch someone!?! WOW I totally should! Humm I wonder who it should be…. And thanks for the offer, I'll be sure to ask if I can think of anything :D you rock!!! If I end up writing Satra's story I will totally be messaging you all the time.

**Pottergirls:**

Awww thank you so much!!! I love getting new readers!!! (and I love my old readers too) I hope you can give me lot's of tips and your thoughts!! :D

**Well I can't describe how your support helps me!!! Keep those comments and thoughts coming!! They make this story what it is!!! **

**-Liz (aka Element-girls) **


	10. Underage drinking

**Disclaimer: If I own Yugioh I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be a poor starving college student… and since I'm hungry and have a trillion collage books on my bed I'm guessing I down own Yugioh. **

**Notes: **

**I have to say this is one if my favorite chapters, you guys have no idea how much I was looking forward to posting this chapter!! Soooo exciting!! **

**Let's see I always have so much to say but then I forget. This is why I am now introducing the "Inside of Lit" blog. Basically it's my notes on Red Rose, Tower, and the upcoming Love Song! (yes people there WILLL be a sequel to this story) I can also get instant feedback from my readers as well as contest and polls. I already have some ideas for contests rolling in my head with great prizes (like maybe an appearance in Tower O_o). So that and more are at the fallowing link: **elementgirls(dot)blogspot(dot)com **can't wait to see you guys there!!!(oh and be sure to add . in the (dot) part :P)  
**

_In her anger she seized Rapunzel by her beautiful hair, struck her several times with her left hand._

_~Rapunzel _

* * *

Emi sighed as she walked quickly down the hall, trying very hard not to trip on her slightly elevated heels. Mir and Gwyn were already in place; however, Manon had asked Emi to get something for her. Pausing at the door, Emi couldn't help but overhear Manon talking to her daughter from behind the thin dressing room door.

"But mommy! I don't want to wear that in my hair! It looks dumb! Plus Emiko and Mirati are wearing them."

"Well, what's wrong with that? They are going to be your sisters."

"I don't want them to be my sisters."

Emi couldn't help but pause for a moment. Was Fedha as upset about this marriage as she was? Why? She would be getting a nice home and money to spend on whatever she was always complaining she didn't have.

"Too bad, their father is what we need right now."

Fedha huffed, and Emi could almost see the girl folding her arms over her chest, doing that ridiculous pout she always did when something bothered her. "We don't need him or those girls, I'm your daughter."

"And you always will be, stop pouting. Aren't you happy you can get whatever you want now?"

"I don't want it."

Emi blinked, suddenly realizing something. Fedha didn't want money; she wanted her mother. Emi was still young and didn't completely understand Fedha, but she knew what it was like to want your mother. However, this girl had her mother right in front of her, yet she really didn't have her at all. The thought was chilling. Suddenly realizing why she was there, Emi quickly knocked on the door. Manon's voice answered from behind the large wooden door.

"Come in."

Emi opened the door slowly holding out the bouquet that her soon-to-be step-mother had told her to get. Next to the bride, Fedha stood dressed up in a junior bridesmaid's dress, a soft pink with white lace that had a pretty shimmer and gave a glow to the fairy tale dress. Emi's crystal blue eyes met Fedha's hazel green ones. The younger girl wrinkled her nose.

"You don't look very pretty, good thing you're not a bridesmaid like me." Emi just nodded, self consciously brushing away a few of those pesky, loose strands of light blonde hair.

"It's a good thing."

After giving Manon her bouquet, Emi rushed back to her seat where Mir and Gwyn sat waiting for their older sister.

"What took you so long?" Mir asked, tugging on her now-short hair as if she was still not sure it was gone. Emi shrugged.

"Nothing."

Gwyn moved closer to the oldest sister as if she could disappear from all the people around them. Mir glanced at the younger sister, then back at Emi as the music started to play. "Here we go. Wonder what's going to happen after this?" At that moment, Emi suddenly wondered if what she had done a mere few months ago was the right thing.

-----

_I don't really remember the wedding much; I think some defense mechanism in my brain blocked it out. I do remember feeling slightly sick during that whole day. I remember the church being hot and packed. Even though we were in the front, I felt trapped and almost claustrophobic. It gave me that same sickening feeling I get whenever I'm trapped in a dark room. As if I'm in a dark world where there is no way out and not a shimmer of light to be found. _

_And in a way, I _was_ trapped; there was no way to stop what was happening around me. My father was marrying that witch and I could do nothing but watch. I remember Emi telling me over and over that it was better than having to live with our uncle, and I guess she was right. But who cares? Can't we just have a normal family? Couldn't we not be so stuck we have to choose the lesser of two evils? _

_There wasn't, and we were now trapped in this crazy whirlwind that was Manon the former actress's life. _

_-------_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Bakura and Mirati went shooting out of the tube and into a large room. Mir just lay on her back for a moment, totally exhausted. Next to her, she could hear Ryou calling for her.

"Mirati? Mir? Are you ok?"

The brunette sat up and shook some of the rather gross-looking water out of her hair. "I'm not even going to ask what's in that water." As she had hoped, the white-haired boy's face broke out into a—slightly strained— grin.

"We made it," he breathed happily

It hit her like a ton of bricks. They had made it. They were alive. "OH MY GOSH! We made it! We're alive, we're alive!" Laughing and screaming she launched herself at Ryou. Both of them landed in the shallow pool of water, rolling around laughing, just happy to be alive. After celebrating, Mir stood up, her expression totally changed.

"We should go."

Ryou looked up at her, slightly startled by her sudden change in moods. "Alright…"

Getting up, Mir brushed off her jeans. Oh man was she ever going to shower when she got back. This was when she realized she had lost her sweater in the tubes.

"DANG IT!"

Ryou almost jumped at Mir's sudden outburst. "What?"

"I lost my sweater! I really liked it, too!" She sighed, her breath making little plumes of steam in the cold winter air. They kept walking again in silence. deep in their own thoughts until Mir once again broke the silence.

"Aaaahhhhhh_choo_!"

Ryou, once again, almost jumped out of his skin. "Mir, are you ok?"

Mir sniffed, rubbing her nose. Man, it was cold out here. Sighing, she rubbed her arms, trying to get warmer but only causing herself to sneeze again. Next to her, the white-haired boy watched worriedly. Finally, he started to pull off his school jacket.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ryou just laughed, wringing his jacket out so it wouldn't be too wet. "Here, hang on…" Gently, he placed it around Mir's shoulders. "It's a little wet, but... I don't want you to get a cold." Mir looked down, suddenly feeling her cheeks heat up. She really wasn't used to this kind of attention.

The rest of the walk home was pretty silent, both too tired to talk. When they got to Mir's house, all the lights were off; everyone was asleep. Smiling, the brunette turned to Ryou. "Well, good night."

"Hey, Mir?"

The brunette paused; Ryou's brown eyes shone with concern against the dark night sky. "If… If you need to go back there… please tell me."

"Uh…" How did he know? Darn that kid was smart. Mir smiled faintly. "Ok." However, Ryou didn't seem convinced.

"Swear."

"Ok, I _swear _that if I go back there, I'll tell you."

At this Ryou smiled lightly, relieved. "Ok, good night, Mir." Her nickname sounded funny coming from Ryou, but Mir kind of liked it.

"Night."

Mir sighed as she ran her fingers through her dirty hair. A shower sounded good right about now. Sneaking in through the back door, Mir tip-toed up the stairs toward the shower. After cleaning up, Mir happily—but quietly— went up to her bedroom. Looking around, the brunette was surprised to only see one of her sisters sleeping… or trying to sleep anyway.

"Mir?" Gwyn mumbled sleepily. She was obviously trying to wait up for the brunette.

"Hey, Gwyn, where's Emi?"

"Still at work…" Gwyn yawned. "Where were you?"

"I was out."

"Muuuhummm?"

Mir chuckled to herself as she watched the young blonde fall asleep, happy to know her sister was ok. Shaking her head, Mir gently brushed a few strands of the younger girl's blonde hair out of her face. "You're becoming more and more like Emi every day. What am I going to do with you two?" Gwyn replied by snuggled up closer to her pillow, letting out a relieved sigh.

Shaking her head, Mir turned and climbed into her bed. However, sleep didn't take over. The brunette's mind was reeling. What was Manon talking about? Was she really going to do something bad to KaibaCorp? What did Dad have to do with all of that? It had been so hard to make out what they had been saying that the brunette wasn't sure what part of the conversation was fiction and what part wasn't. Growing to herself, she pulled the covers over her head. The soft noise of the bedroom door opening and closing caused the brunette to freeze. Suddenly, she heard someone stumble in the dark.

Emi was back.

Mir peeked out from under her covers to see the eldest girl standing in the doorway, looking around. She was probably letting her eyes adjust to the dark room. After a few moments, Mir could see her older sister walk toward the brunette's bed. She must have been just as worried about Mir as Gwyn had been.

Emi paused at Mir's bed. She almost looked like she was going to try to wake the brunette up. Mir closed her eyes tight, hoping her sister wouldn't. If anyone could pry the truth out of Mir, it was Emi. After a few excruciating seconds, Emi just sighed and went to her own bed. Mir mentally gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want her sisters involved in this… yet.

-----

**-Several hours earlier- **

"Seto? You still here?"

The brunet looked up from the paper he was reading; slight dark circles lined his sapphire eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping that well. (Emi was sure that this late night hadn't helped.) The CEO had glass of brandy in his hand; the bottle was next to him on a small round table.

"Of course I'm still here. I needed to get everything fixed."

Emi sighed; he could have gone home a while ago. He had fixed the problem quickly enough; it had just been Emi's job to file all the new paperwork. Emi mentally shook her head; she would never understand Seto Kaiba's way of thinking.

The brunet looked up for a moment. Emi was standing patiently in the doorway, waiting to be dismissed by the CEO. Her crystal eyes seemed to have a hint of sadness in them, or maybe she was just tired. But then, she had been giving him that same look all week. It was annoying, but then, a lot of things about Emi annoyed him.

"Want a drink?"

Emi raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you underage?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba. Do you want one or not?"

Emi rolled her eyes; it had been a long day and an even longer week. Plus, Mokuba had called a few hours ago to tell her that Gwyn had gone home. She really didn't have to rush back. "Sure, what the heck."

Emi could feel Seto's eyes on her as she walked over, taking the bottle and a glass. After pouring herself some of the amber liquid, she sat down in a large plush blue chair across from the brunet. His stare was intense but she shrugged it off; she was too tired to care tonight.

"So," she said as she sat back, taking a sip. "What should we talk about?" He shrugged, his eyes lowering to his copper drink. Deciding she was, like always, going to be the one to start, Emi did so. "Well, sales are up, and everything really seems to be working well for the company, even now that Christmas rush is over. And now I'm _sure_ those people working on the park have things fixed up. If we don't have any more of those viruses in the system."

He nodded, still deep in thought. Figuring that he must just not be in the mood to talk, Emi sat back and relaxed, letting the brandy calm her frayed nerves. It had been one hell of a week. First Tito's leaving, then Gwyn's play coming up, then Mir being moody and in trouble all the time –not to mention her mysterious disappearance today-. Silently, Emi prayed this was going to be the end of it. Maybe after the park opened up she could talk Seto into letting her take a nice long vacation with her sisters… maybe… probably not.

"Why did you like him so much?"

The blonde was startled by the sudden comment from her silent drinking partner. It took her exhausted mind a while to compute who he was talking about, but after a pause she figured it out.

"Tito?"

"Yes." His eyes were on her now, as if trying to understand her logic—as if there was any. "He's only a temp, and even when he gets a stable job, it'll never be anything more than average pay, unless he gets lucky. But in his case, I don't think it'll happen. He seemed pretty content to just live an average life. He hardly had any motivation at all. He's just very average." Emi forced a chuckle, the memories of him still so painful. It was true in a way: Her loving him _was_ illogical. She had two sisters she needed to think about and care for. Giving a sad smile, Emi shook her head.

"Love isn't very logical." Seto snorted in agreement, but Emi chose to ignore him. "I think I liked him because he was so honest. He really cared about my feelings and tried to make me happy. He made me laugh and was very easy going. And really, Seto, I thought you knew me well enough to know I don't really care about money." She paused for a moment, meeting his eyes, which were staring intently at her. "All I want is something secure, some way to know that I'll be safe and happy in the future." She looked away, feeling the prickle of tears coming to her eyes. "I just want to be safe." Gosh she was talking a lot. Maybe it was the brandy.

"I could keep you safe."

Startled, she noticed he had been leaning forward as Emi explained her past actions. It had almost been like her words were pulling him in. Seto wasn't sure what had made him say that; he had just been so into her story he had stopped thinking about everything else. It happened a lot when she talked like that, so honest as if she didn't care that she was showing all of herself and her feelings. Right now, as she explained herself to him, she looked so small, so scared, so… so alone. She was looking at him now. Big crystal eyes sparkling from unshed tears. He wasn't even sure what he was doing as he learned closer.

"I'll always keep you safe," he whispered again as his lips gently met hers.

At first, Emi didn't even understand what was going on, or for that matter who was talking. She was so tired, and that one glass had really muddled her thinking. She must be a really bad drinker. It took her a few seconds to even realize he was kissing her, and when she did realize what was going on, she couldn't remember how to react. His kiss was pleasant, strong; it made her feel safe, as if he really meant the very words he had spoken. Suddenly, his mood changed, and it was as if _he _were the one searching for something—or someone. As if he was asking her some long-pondered question.

Seto wasn't drunk, that _much_ anyway, so he wasn't sure what had come over him. He had just wanted to show Emi that he was there for her. That those past few months had been annoying and confusing for him. He was frustrated with himself and those new feeling he was still trying to grasp. He had never been close to anyone, other than his brother, and Emi was so strange and new. He hadn't thought about kissing her, he had just done it. It wasn't until a few moments later that he even realized he was really kissing her. Now that he was aware of how small she was next to him, his mind tried to compute why he had kissed her in the first place and what his feelings were about his own actions.

Suddenly, as if both of them realized exactly what was going on, they broke apart, slightly startled expressions on both their faces as they stared at each other. Seto was the first to speak this time.

"You should go home."

Emi just nodded. Her tired mind didn't seem to be able to remember how to speak.

----------

Emi walked drowsily into the bedroom, almost tripping over her own two feet. She stood in the doorway for a few moments, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Once they did, she walked slowly toward her bed. However, she paused for a moment, then turned and walked toward Mir's bed. Her younger sister's small body was sleeping peacefully under the covers. Smiling happily, she stood there for a few moments. Her mind was still whirling from the night's exertions, so she couldn't think of what to do. Finally, she turned and went to bed.

-----------

Mir work up early; her nerves plus the endless nightmares had kept her up. She sighed, running her fingers through her short brown hair. The first rays of the morning sun were just starting to peek through the window. She glanced over at her two sleeping sisters. Gwyn was curled up as close to Emi as she could get, while the older girl had her arm draped around her smaller sister. Sighing again, Mir got up. It was Friday, but she wasn't going to be getting ready for school.

Not today. Not when her step-mother was up to something.

-----------

Emi woke up to the early morning sun pouring through her the bedroom window. Glancing down at her sleeping sister, Emi sighed—softly, so as not to wake Gwyn. Turning over so that she was facing the window, Emi gently ran her fingers through her hair, memories of last night and the whole week replaying in her mind. There was still some shock from it all whirling in her mind. Darn, why was life so confusing sometimes? She had always just wanted a simple life. Help her sisters, grow up, get a nice job, and then grow old alone with a bunch of nieces and nephews she could spoil. Then Tito came…. Wait, it had been Seto first, hadn't it? She had started to work for Seto. Her dad had died. She had left Seto and started the life she had always wanted. But it hadn't seemed right. So she had come back. Come to think of it, if she had never come back, she never would have met Tito. Memories of returning flooded into her mind. To her, Seto and Mokuba had become part of her life; they were just natural. Coming back to them was just something she had to do. They were almost like family to her.

However, it was Tito who had taught her how to really love. He had showed her something she never thought was possible.

Yet it had been Seto who had kissed her. Seto had always just been part of her life, so why had he kissed her? Seriously, he couldn't love her, he was… he was... _Seto Kaiba. _

She touched her lips. Seto confused her to no end. Rolling onto her back and almost squishing Gwyn, she tried to push away those thoughts. If Tito had kissed her, would she be this confused? Would she have felt the same way? Growling to herself, Emi tried in frustration to think STRAIGHT! Why did life have to be so darn complicated?!

-------

Mir sighed as she stood in front of the phone. She was all alone, Gwyn was at drama practice, Emi in an emergency meeting—something about a horrible problem last night—Fedha with her boyfriend, and Manon fluffing herself. She had to call Ryou; she had sworn to tell him if she was going to do anything. But she wasn't sure what to say. She had already tried to pick up the phone several times, but never seemed to have the guts to finish dialing the phone. She could hear Manon walking around upstairs. There wasn't much time to lose. Taking a deep breath, Mir dialed Ryou's number one more time.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryou's answering machine picked up. The brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes; of course he wouldn't be there it was the of Friday afternoon. All that worrying about telling him and all she had to do was just leave a message and be on her merry way. "Uh, Hey Ryou, so I'm going back to that, uh, place. I swore to tell you so I'm telling you. See you in school on Monday. Bye"

With that, she quickly hung up. Her whole body was shaking for some reason. It was like the realization that she was going to… well, stalk her step-mother had just hit her. Taking a deep breath, the brunette ducked into the next room just as Manon walked into the kitchen.

_Here goes nothing, I guess. _

-----------

Ryou tapped his pencil nervously on his desk as his chocolate eyes kept darting from the door to the clock that sat above the teacher's desk. From her desk Satra glanced over the fidgety boy.

"Where's Mir?" the strawberry blonde whispered. Ryou shrugged trying to stay composed but Satra wasn't fooled. However, before she could ask more the bell rang and Ryou stood up so fast he almost hit his knees on his desk. Satra also stood up and once again was about to speak but Ryou beat her to it.

"Could I borrow your phone?"

"Uhhh yeah sure I guess," The strawberry blonde pulled out her purple phone from her school bag still very confused by her classmate's behavior, "Is something wrong with Mir?"

"I'll explain in a minute" Ryou promised as he quickly dialed the phone.

-------------

"So, now, after following the notes that Miss. Hidenka has given us…"

Emi groaned inwardly as she scribbled on a note pad while trying to keep herself awake. Chol had called early that morning informing the blonde that she was requested to attend a meeting for the theme park. Apparently, Seto had made sure she attended. Emi was frustrated to say the least. She had wanted to talk to Mir about the brunette's late night, whatever it was, but hadn't had the time. Yet.

Glancing up, Emi noticed Seto watching her scribbling on her notepad. Their eyes met for a moment, and then the blonde quickly went back to her notes. She wasn't sure why, but she felt rather self-conscious. It probably had something to do with last night's… escapade. She vaguely wondered if he even remembered what had happened. He had probably been really drunk, who knew how many cups of brandy he had consumed before she had walked in. I mean he would _have_ to be drunk to kiss her… right? It's not like he was in lo…

_AHHHH! STOP IT!_ Emi shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. _Who cares, anyway? Just stop thinking about it. I bet Seto isn't thinking about it! _At this, Emi looked up once again. Feeling her eyes on him, Seto glanced back at her. Once again, Emi looked away. _This is ridiculous! Stop it right _now,_ Emi! _

"Excuse me, Emi?" Everyone in the meeting room froze to see Chol standing in the doorway, a slightly apologetic smile on her thin face.

"Yes?"

"There's a Ryou Bakura on the phone for Miss Hidenka, he said it's an emergency."

Emi was about to get up when Seto rose, stopping her. "What does he want? We're in a meeting."

Emi could have killed him right there. Biting her lip, she forced her gaze on Chol, who didn't seem fazed in the least. "He said he needed to talk to Emi. I told him she was in a meeting, but he sounded worried."

"Well, we're pretty much done here anyway," the man who had been leading the meeting said, shooting Emi a small smile. Emi smiled back, then quickly gathered her things and darted out of the room, leaving a perturbed Seto behind her.

--------------

Mir had brought a flashlight with her for exploring. This way it would be easier to find where she was in these dark tunnels. Of course, this also helped chase away those dark shadows that the brunette hated so much. She hadn't really noticed it when Ryou had been there, but now that she was alone in this confined place, she suddenly didn't really feel as brave as she thought she was.

_Come on, Mir, pull yourself together,_ the brunette thought as she shone her flashlight around. _Now where was that opening…? I think it was around here somewhere. _

Suddenly, the floor underneath her gave out, causing her to fall through, dropping her flashlight in the process. However, the brunette didn't have to worry about the dark anymore, because she plummetted into a large, lit room. Blinking at the sudden change in lighting, Mir tried to look around with squinted purple eyes. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted, and the figure of her step-mother loomed over her.

"Uh, hi?"

"Oh, hello, Mir. What are you doing here?"

"Heheh, doing research on a school paper?" Manon's eyes narrowed, not buying this for a minute. Behind her, a large computer screen glowed. Five men looked out from the screen. their expressions matching Mir's step-mother's. Giving a nervous giggle, the teen stood up. "Well, what are _you_ doing here, _**Mommy**_?"

Manon's eyes turned venomous and she lunged for her step-daughter, grasping the girl by her arm, painted nails digging into Mir's flesh. The teen winced, trying hard not to cry out. "Ouch, what's that for?"

"Why are you here?" Manon hissed.

"Why are _you_ here?" Mir shot back, instantly regretting it. _Why do I have to be such a loudmouth? _Manon turned to the five men who were watching from the computer screen. Giving a smooth smile, she spoke, "Excuse me, gentlemen, I will be right back." With that, she pulled a struggling Mir into the next room.

Once they were out of earshot, Manon shook her step-daughter. "_What did you hear?!_ Did Kaiba send you?!"

Mir froze. Kaiba? Why would Kaiba send her? "What are you doing? Who were those guys?"

"I'm the one asking questions here! Damn girl! If you don't answer, I'll—!"

"You'll _what_?! Don't forget, Emi's letting you stay in your house because of us!"

Manon stopped for a moment, and Mir could almost see the wheels whorl in her mind. "Just because Emi owns your father's fortune doesn't mean I can't discipline the girl I'm a legal guardian of. Your older sister can't save you this time."

Mir's purple eyes grew wide as her stomach knotted in worry. "Let me go!"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAH!!! I did it!! I pulled off a drunk Seto AND a kiss!!! I am so proud of myself!!! :D **

**Oh and just too prove how lame I am, I'm 21 and I had to look up the color of brandy to make sure the line "After pouring herself some of the amber liquid" was correct XD YAY for LAMENESS!! –laughs- **

**Well now it's time for comments from my ultra-AMAZING reviewers!!! You guys rock and like I'm sure you all know, this story wouldn't even be up if it wasn't for you!!! **

**Claamchowder**:

Haha YAY FOR GOOD REVIEWS!!! I just love hearing from you!!!

**Lightest'Ink: **

Thanks!!! I had a really nice birthday! As for the story, I think I have about 3 or so chapters left… it's hard to believe it's almost done!!! Creepy

**Mistrelia of the Ice: **

Awww thanks!!! That's like my WORST fear!!! Losing my touch or just writing myself into a whole. Something big is going to happen to Mir and Ryou. No, not like Emi and Seto in this chapter but something else –snickers-

**ember-chan**

She's about to find out what Manon's going to do. I'm not totally sure how I'm going to write it but I have lots of ideas so we'll see how to turns out. Hahah well I was writing this chapter and I suddenly remembered Mokuba's puppy and was like "I really wanted to make Seto's reaction… how about he didn't even know it was there" seems like a very seto think to do XD

**DarkestInk**

HAHAH me too!!! "Host, it's about time you learned how to be a man. You're a disgrace" I was trying to think of a name that Mokuba would name his new puppy and I was like Noah DUAH!!! I have never seen GX cuz I didn't think there was any Seto goodness, should I watch it? Don't worry about the end. Gwyn has to have her story XD Pluss if you check out the blog there are some other story ideas coming up.

**Reiko The Awesome**

Haha they didn't even have to get caught XD they got into trouble anyway XP I'm so glad everyone liked the part when Seto found out he had a dog. I was worried that everyone would think it was stupid.

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong**

Thanks!!! I always have a blast writing these

**Xxxwillsangelxxx**

I know! They are becoming so sparse now-a-days it makes me sad :( I really wish I had more time for them.

**wasmina**

Oh don't worry there will be some romance, I'm so sorry on romance. It's really hard for me to write since I have NEVER had much of a romantic side to my life.

**Desert**.**Moon**

Psh!!! Are you kidding me!?! It's because of you that this story is so popular!! And don't' try to deny it!! I know the truth. Ok I'll fix that and next time I'll try to include that, basically I just copy it word for word from my book.

**starwefter**

it was "you cut a deal with the devil and sometimes it comes back and bites you" Well Mir get's caught… it's all part of the Reponzle story :D I'm not sure Mokie hid the puppy or Seto just never noticed it running around XD you know how busy he is. Maybe I'll add something about that in later.

**Destinykeyblade**

It's more like what is Mir plotting XD that silly silly girl. Hey I'm (or was) homeschooled to!!! SQUEEEE homeschoolers unite!! I would LOVE that!!! I really did love your story . Yeah I know what you mean about juggling stories, I'm writing a script for my script writing class, a script for a manga job I just snagged and this fic. Not to mention all those oneshots and this ouran highschool fic I wanted to write. Uhhhggg to many ideas not enough time!!


	11. The chapter BEFORE the good chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh… any of it.**

Ok, so I have come to the conclusion that one of the reasons it took so long to write this chapter is because I had no ideas for it. I also realized that I'm NOT getting paid or graded for this story so in reality I really COULD write whatever the heck I wanted. So because I really don't know how or WHAT to write in parts I'm going to kind of gloss over them so I can get to the stuff I WANT to write.

Sorry I know this pretty much means I'm a horrible writer who doesn't really care about her fans (or story) enough to give them a quality story and that I deserve to be flamed but this is how this chapter is going to be and I can finish this fanfic and start on the second one.

Also the over all grammar and spelling of this chapter will be just as horrible because Kit won't be able to edit this until a month or so later… she said she'll send the fixed work to me when she can. So if you don't want to read it until it's perfectly edited that's fine, just send me a message or email and I'll email you or message you back when it's posted.

For those like me who can't wait here's the not so great chapter 11

Sorry again.

_He escaped with his life but the thorns on which he fell pulled his eyes out and he wandered blindly through the wood._

_Rapunzel_

….

It didn't take Emi long to talk to Ryou then call Gwyn's school to let them know that she might not be able to pick up the younger girl. After that, Emi ran back out to the main office to tell Chel she was leaving. However, she didn't get farther than the doorway because she slammed into Seto Kaiba who was about to open her door. Emi went sprawling backwards from the sudden contact. Rolling his sapphire blue eyes, Seto held out his hand to help the blonde girl up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ryou… Mir…. Phone call… not at school… old building… meet Ry…" Emi never got to finish because Seto covered her mouth with his hand.

"Breathe."

Emi's eyes were wide and she really looked like she was about to cry. Blinking a few times, the blonde gathered her thoughts. Gulping she started again.

"Ryou called and told me Mir had called him telling him that she didn't show up for school. But I remember her going to school. He told me that she might be in trouble. I… I really have to go."

Seto nodded. "We'll take my limo."

-about the same time-

Mokuba was working hard on his math with this new tutor when a maid poked her head in. "Master Mokuba, you have a visitor." The tutor looked up, annoyed.

"Well, whoever it is, they…"

"Gwyn!"

The small blonde girl was standing in the doorway looking mournful, her light purple eyes filled with unshed tears. "I think Mir's in trouble, can you help me?"

Needless to say, math wasn't done that day. And the Kaibas might need to start looking for a new tutor.

…..

Mir lay on the hard concrete floor gasping for breath, her whole body hurting. Manon wasn't kidding when she said she was going to beat her. The brunette took a deep breath, trying to regain some strength and stand up. _No good_, Mir thought as a sharp pain shot through her body. Her arm was mostly likely sprained and she wasn't sure if her ribs were broken or just really bruised.

_Grrrrr, come on, Mir, you've been though worse. Emi was making herself walk a week after uncle beat her that one time. I can do this!_

"Mir? Mir, are you ok?"

The brunette looked up in shock; Ryou's head was peeking out from one of the vents, his brown eyes filled with concern. Mir forced a smile.

"Oh I'm fine, I just love to lay around old plants."

Ryou shook his head as he climbed down from the vent. "Let's get you out of there."

…

"Are you sure it was this way?"

"That's what Ryou said, why?"

"Because this is one of my father's old plants, why would your sister be here?"

"She's Mir! How should I know!"

Seto's mouth set in a firm line as he drove up to the large building. "I just don't see how she could get into trouble here, no one has been here in almost ten years." Emi shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that Ryou said that he and Mir followed Manon here."

"And why would _she_ be there?"

"Manon? How in the world would I know! Look if I knew Mir had been doing this before I wouldn't have been here now! As for my step-mom, I could care less what she did."

Seto decided to ignore that rather confusing comment as he parked his car. "Let's just get in there and get her out." Emi nodded silently, glad he was there with her. That was one of the (few) nice things about Seto: He acted like he knew what to do, even when he didn't. The total opposite of Emi, who NEVER knew what to do and acted like it.

Once the car was parked, they both jumped out and were about to enter the building when the trunk opened up.

"Mokuba! GWYN! Why aren't you in school?"

"Sorry, Sissy, I had to help you and Mir." Gwyn had a look on her face that Emi had never seen before: determination.

"Well, uh…"

"Just come on, I have work to do." Seto said, used to Mokuba's pranks. Emi, who wasn't, had more questions.

"How did you guys get into the trunk?"

"I have my ways," the black-haired boy said, smiling cockily, his hands on his hips as if he had just done some amazing feat. Gwyn looked at him adoringly as if he had. Emi just rolled her eyes; she would never understand those Kaiba boys.

…

Ryou and Mir had been able to sneak around Manon and her talking computer and were now out of the vents and into one of the smaller rooms near the exit. "We need to get out of here and warn Seto, something bad is happening here." Ryou nodded as they both stopped for a moment to take a breather.

"But I think we should first get you to a doctor, you look pretty beat up." Mir scoffed, brushing back a loose strand of hair.

"Psh, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look it." Both teens froze, then looked up. Emi, Seto, Mokuba, and Gwyn stood in the hallway. Emi's hands were crossed over her chest and she—to Mir—looked a lot like their late mother. Of course, that might just have been the pain making her delirious. The brunette was about to respond when the wall turned into a group of faces. Well, it was more like the whole wall became a massive screen with five faces looking down at the six small kids.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

"Saves us from having to blackmail him to come here."

Seto took a step back, his eyes narrowing. "What are you guys doing here?" he demanded .

"You… know these guys?" Emi whispered. Next to her, Mokuba instinctively pushed Gwyn behind himself and the blonde.

"It's the Big Five, Brother fired them after he took over our father's company. They got us stuck in a huge virtual world so that they could get their revenge on us."

"R…really?" Emi felt her throat closing up.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure out it was us sooner," one of the men sneered. "After all, who else do you think planted that bug in your computer all those months ago?"

Seto let out a deep growl, his sapphire eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yes, our first plan may have failed but this one won't!" one of the five yelled. The walls around them started to spin; blurs of colors and sounds filled their senses as the floor underneath them gave way.

…..

Emi blinked a few times, hoping her eyes would get used to the dark. When it didn't work, she slowly started to crawl around for a moment, trying to get an idea of where she was until her head collided into someone else's.

"Ow!"

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

Emi groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. Suddenly, the lights burst on making both Emi and Mokuba wince at the blinding light.

The faces of the Five smiled back at them from the wall. "Welcome to the Maze of Danger."

"Wow, the Maze of Danger… they couldn't come up with anything better?" Emi muttered to Mokuba. The younger boy chuckled, trying hard not to laugh to loud less the Five hear him.

"The rules are easy: You have a half an hour to get out of the maze or you will all die."

"And time's ticking so I'd start if I were you."

A large set of numbers started to flash on the ceiling.

Emi and Mokuba looked at each other, then nodded. "Let's get out of here," Mokuba said, nodding toward the maze of halls.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

…..

"Well this isn't the stupidest thing ever," Mir muttered as she and Gwyn hiked through the maze.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? This is stupid Kaiba's fault! Stupid Kaiba and his stupid enemies."

"It's not really his fault, Mir."

"Well if he wasn't so mean he wouldn't have so many enemies!"

Gwyn just sighed, nodding, unsure of what to say; she never knew what to do when Mir got like this. Growling, Mir grabbed Gwyn's hand.

"We're getting out of here."

"How?"

"You'll see."

…..

"There is no way I am playing this stupid game," Seto growled through his teeth, his sapphire eyes cold.

"Well, how can we get out of it?" Ryou asked looking around.

"This is my building," was the only answer that Ryou got as Seto went storming off, leaving the white-haired boy to follow.

"Why are you here anyway?" Seto asked Bakura as he walked. Before he had met Emi and her _sisters,_ he had only known the white-haired boy as "one of Yugi's friends," but lately he had been hanging around Emi and her sisters a lot (particularly the annoying brunette). Not that Seto really noticed or cared, but since he hung around Emi and her sisters, this meant that he saw Ryou a lot—since Emi and her sisters insisted in intruding on his life. He wasn't even sure why he had asked Bakura, he was just annoyed and wanted to vent some anger.

Ryou shrugged. "I was worried about Mir, she has seemed very distant lately."

An image of Emi that night they—that night entered Seto's mind. Strange. "And why do you care?"

Ryou was taken aback for a moment. "Because she's my friend. I really care about her." Seto paused for a moment to look at the white-haired boy. The look on his face was different yet felt familiar. However, Seto wasn't able to ponder this for very long because the sound of the ticking clock above them reminded him this was no time to talk.

…..

"How do you know these guys again?" Emi asked Mokuba as she turned into yet another dead end.

"My brother had them help him take out our father but then they tried to stab him in the back so he fired them. They have been trying to get revenge for a long time."

"Sounds just like him."

Mokuba laughed lightly. "Yeah."

Emi sighed as they hit another dead end. "Do you really think they would kill us if we don't get out of here?"

Mokuba had to think about this for a moment. Sure, he had been in plenty of life or death scenarios but he had always had Seto by his side. Or his older brother was always on the way. But this time he wasn't sure and he didn't know WHERE Seto was. Not to mention that he had to worry about Emi. Hey, he was a guy, ok! He had a damsel in distress to take care of—even if she was older than him. No one was going to get hurt with Mokuba around. If he could help it anyway.

…

"Mir."

"Yes?"

Gwyn bit her lip, unsure of how to put her words. Mir paused from her climb through the vent.

"What, Gwyn?"

"Well…." First off, how did she know that this vent was here? Probably because she had been here before. And if that was the case, WHY had she been here before? And what was she thinking when she came here? Gwyn was never very good at confronting. That was Emi's job. But she had to say something! She couldn't be the silent sweet girl forever! Or at least, she didn't think she could. People have to grow up at some point… right?

Mir had started to move again and Gwyn had nothing to do but follow her older sister. "Why do you always sneak off without telling us?"

"Who's us?"

"Me and Emi."

Mir was silent for a moment, then she sighed. "Because I need to keep you guys safe. Someone has to keep an eye on Manon."

"And we can't because we're too busy."

"I didn't say that!"

Gwyn looked down at her hands; she knew that she had been spending too much time at the theater and not with her sisters. It wasn't like she was much help at home, but at least she was there. And it wasn't like she didn't want to help… she just didn't know how. She never would have thought to follow her step-mother or to confront her sisters about their problems. She normally just watched them suffer and tried to give them a hug or a hand to hold. But she never felt very useful.

She hated it.

"Ah HA! Here we are."

Gwyn tried to look over her sister to the open end of the vent.

…

Seto strode purposefully into the control room, a mess of traps and machinery in his wake. It had taken them only a few minutes—7.3 to be exact—to find the control room and get through any of the security that the Five had set up.

Ryou walked slowly into the control room, surveying the damage the CEO had caused. The white-haired boy decided then and there never to get on Seto's bad side. It seemed like only Emi could do that and get away with it.

"Do you know how to shut this thing down?" Ryou asked.

"Of course," came the reply as Seto started to open the large machine that stood in front of them. He started to tinker for a bit, then paused for a moment, pulling out his cell phone and throwing it to Ryou. The white-haired boy clumsily caught the phone.

"Don't just stand there, I need you to call Roland and tell him to get over here."

"Er, ok."

…

The clock overhead beeped, then froze. Emi looked up in surprise.

"Wha—"

"It's Seto!" the teen next to her cheered. Suddenly, the faces of the Five appeared above them.

"We don't tolerate cheaters here!"

"Well it's not our fault!" Emi yelled up at the faces above them.

"Too bad, you're the ones that are going to be punished."

The ground below them made a very unsettling creak. Mokuba instinctively pushed Emi behind him, looking around, unsure of what was going to happen. Suddenly, the wall behind them collapsed as the whole floor started to cave in.

"Mokuba!" Emi screamed, lunging forward, grabbing at the black-haired boy's hand as he started to slip backward. CRACK: the floor gave way, causing Mokuba to plunge straight into the darkness. Or he would have if Emi hadn't grabbed him. The blonde gasped as her arms screamed in pain at Mokuba's dead weight. The teen boy looked up at his savior.

"Thanks, Emi."

The blonde female grunted, gritting her teeth together. "Don't thank me yet." Sucking in her breath for extra strength, Emi planted her feet against one of the still-standing walls. "Think you can get up?"

"Uhhhh…" The boy looked around, trying to come up with some idea.

"Ugh, I'm not really that strong…"

"I…I don't know what to do!"

"Don't… panic… It's not… going to help!"

"Right, sorry, let's see," Mokuba said, looking around. "Do you think you could pull me up a little? Maybe I can grab one of the poles and pull myself up."

"I'll… try." Sucking in another deep breath, Emi positioned herself against the wall and started to pull the younger Kaiba up. Suddenly, the wall she was pushing on jerked forward. Emi's crystal eyes widened. Mokuba gulped as he voiced her thoughts out loud.

"That can't be good."

"Ok, I'm going to pull you really fast, k?"

"K."

Grunting, she pulled with all her might, but instead of pulling him, up the wall slowly stared to fall forward. Both teens screamed as they slowly started to fall forward. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Emi's waist, yanking her and Mokuba back. The younger boy landed on his hands and knees on the strong floor while Emi fell backwards into her savior's arms. Looking back, her crystal eyes met dark sapphire ones.

"Seto!"

His arms were holding her tightly as if he wasn't sure if she was really there or if he had been too late. "Do I have to follow you two around all day?" he asked in his normal unemotional voice. Emi smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thank you."

Mokuba laughed, looking up at his brother. "I knew you would come."

Seto turned to his brother, his strong grip still on Emi's waist. "I don't think you two should EVER be in the same room together ever again. Too many bad things will happen." Emi giggled lightly, trying to ease the tension she was feeling from Seto. Her waist was starting to hurt from the pressure Seto's arms were putting on it. Gently she put her hands on his arms.

"Uhhh, Seto…"

As if suddenly realizing he was holding Emi, Seto let the young woman go. Emi then turned to see Ryou behind Seto, watching on worriedly. As their eyes met they both spoke at the same time.

"Where's Mir and Gwyn?"

Over head the voice of the Five crackled on. "Oh, they are in good hands…"

"What have you done with them?" Emi screamed "Where are my sisters!"

"Let's just say you have only a few more minutes to finish the maze before they meet their doom."

That's when Ryou finally lost it. "And why do we have to listen to your demands!" he yelled, "Seto hotwired your computer and the police are on their way! There is nothing more you can do!"

The Five growled—all at once; Emi would have probably laughed is this wasn't life or death—at Ryou, their eyes flaring with hatred. "We still have one trick left!" one of them said as several guns appear from the walls.

Emi winced, but then noticed that Seto was smiling.

"That's what you think."

The guns suddenly started to smoke and fizzle out. One of the Five yelled, pounding his fist on the panel of their computer. Suddenly one of the guns powered up and shot a blast straight for Ryou.

"RYOU, MOVE!"

…

Don't worry the next chapter will be coming soon!

The part when Emi saves Mokuba was really part of this side project I was working on where the whole gang get's trapped in this "haunted" amusement park or something like that. Emi relay saved Joey and than Seto saved her. I think I'll post that version on my live journal (which the link to the blog will be on my profile soon) for you all to read since I think it's a bit funnier

Again sorry for EVERYTHING! Hope you can all find it in yourselves to forgive me –bows-

Now on to the most AMAZING people I know!

DarkestInk: hahah it took you LONG! This chapter took me about 5 months to write! (if not more) that's almost a half a year! BAND CAMP! What do you play! That's sooo freaking cool! Yeah 4kids just isn't Funimation when it comes to dubbing… but then maybe I just favor on Funimation cuz I did a paper on them :P

DaAmazingMeepers: haha I kind of love the Drunk Seto, he's even more grumpy than normal Seto. Jealous Seto is also pretty funny.

Kisara fan: Thank you so much! And I'm petty sure if you add this story to your alert list it will automatically do it for you. (btw LOVE the Kisara –heart-)

Mistrelia of the Ice  
hahah you'll find out in good time… :P like this chapter good time… well sort of more like next chapter. Yeah I have a ton of ideas for the sequel but I'm not sure which ones to use yet, I might start posting them on my journal so people can vote.

Wow Satra punch someone…. Maybe I will! We'll have to see (and I love your reviews!)

xxxwillsangelxxx:

NOOOO I hate that! Grrrr! Yeah I know they kissed! About freaking time! –grumbles losers- haha the liquid of courage? That's AMAZING! Now I want to use that for a chapter! (maybe I?)

Well Marnon will get her's soon… hopefully.

Yes the next story will be more about Gwyn I might do it when they are a bit older… we'll have to see.

starwefter:

Hahah this updait was even later! You must HATE me! But it's ok I hate me too! :P

HAHA yeah for all we know Mokuba could have a whole Zoo in the basement –laughs at the idea-

Soon… not sure how soon but you'll get another kiss soon.

Lightest'Ink

Yes there will be a sequel, it might not be a long one but there will be another one. And thanks I had a blast writing the kiss part :P

destinykeyblade

I know it's about flipping time!

Haha homeschoolers unite! Only I kind of give homeschoolers a bad name cuz I'm kind of stupid :P oh well

Well I thought I had a job with a manga writing place but they guy told me they didn't have an opening so oh well, that's the life of a writer :D I am still (however) writing a script which takes up a TON of my time… oh well school will be school

ember-chan

hahah you didn't see that Seto and Emi were going to end up together? –giggles- I knew what you meant XD and THANKS I'm always worried about OOCness, and just overall character writing (or just writing in general)

Reiko The Awesome

If you have seen yugioh than you know who they are :D well you haven't read some OOC drunk scenes than :P haha belive it or not you can pull off OOCness with drunkenness lol

Koi no Yokan

Hehehe thanks! I'm glad I could make you proud :D

**-Liz **


	12. Blinding Darkness

**Disclaimer: I didn't get the rights for Yugioh for Christmas. Santa only got me the second season of "Ouran high school host club." Oh well next year. **

**So I have 93 REVIEWS! Who thinks they can get it to 100? Well who ever get's the 100****th**** review will get a picture drawn by me of you (or an Oc) with any canon character you want!**

**There is also going to be a Valentines contest with some GREAT prizes. If you want to learn more check out my Blog (link is on my profile page). **

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS:**** did anyone guess that Ryou would lose his eyesight? I mean if I'm following Rapunzel that would mean the prince loses his eye sight. **

**I bet you're thinking now, "WHAT HOW COULD SHE!" **

**Well keep reading.**

"_Aha!" cried [the witch], mocking him, "you came for your darling, but the sweet bird sits no longer in the nest, and sings no more; the cat has got her and will scratch our your eyes as well!"_

_~Rapunzel_

Mir wasn't sure what had really happened. Or her mind over expatiating things. But the way she remembered it, she and Gwyn had found a way out of their maze of vents. When they had come to an opening they saw Seto saving Emi from falling. Than Ryou yelling at the large screen.

Then the gun going off.

After that it was like her instincts just took over. Ryou, the one person who had always been there for her, was in trouble. Everything around her seemed to fade out and all she saw was him standing in shock.

"Ryou, MOVE!"

It was coming too fast, but she had to stop it, she had to. Grabbing Ryou, she pushed him out of the way, causing the laser to hit her instead.

For Emi it was like time stood still. Her feet were planted on the floor as if they were cemented there. It was like a bad dream. She saw everything unfolding around her but she couldn't make her body move. Suddenly her sister was laying on the floor, her hands over her bleeding face. Bakura lay a few feet away, shocked.

Then something inside her snapped. Grabbing one of the destroyed guns, Emi started swinging it madly around her, destroying everything.

Mir was in pain, it hurt, her face hurt. All the pain before suddenly seemed like nothing compared to her face. Yet she couldn't seem to get her body to move. All she could do was lay there, Emi's screaming ringing in her ears.

"GET AWAY FROM HERRR!"

All the commotion around her seemed so far away; it was as if she was in a fog. It wasn't until the gentle voice of her younger sister touched her ears did Mir suddenly wake up from her shock.

"Sister? Mir? Are you ok?"

"It hurts, Gwyn… IT HURTS! OH MY GOD, it hurts! My face! My eyes!"

There were sounds of new voices and footsteps all around her as Roland and several of the Kaiba Corp security crew rushed in. Seto had pried the gun out of Emi's hands and was trying to hold her back as she crumpled to the floor sobbing hysterically.

Mir felt a strong arm on her as the voice of a man asked her if she was ok. Mir could hardly speak but she was able to force out a "no." The paramedic –or that was what Mir guessed he was— said some other things that she could hardly make out, then she felt a small prick and her body slowly started to relax.

The last thing Mir remembered hearing was Ryou's voice breaking through the chaos. "You're going to be ok, Mir, I know it, you're going to be ok." Then her world went black.

_I have always hated the dark. I'm not really sure why, but I think it's not really the darkness it's the fact that I can't see. I can't see the world around me. I don't know where I am and what's near me. I'm just surrounded by utter darkness. Anything can happen in the dark and you would never know it was happening. I'm just trapped in a dark void of nothingness._

_The thought of being in total darkness, not knowing where I am or what's out there, that's what scares me the most. I'm scared to move but scared to stay where I am. Not knowing what's beyond that first step. Is there even a first step? It's the one thing that I am truly scared of, the one nightmare that keeps me up at night. The reason I sleep with a light on._

Emi sat outside in the waiting room of the Domino hospital. Mir had just gone through extensive surgery and was now sleeping off the drugs. A nurse said that she would tell the blonde when her sister woke up. So far they weren't sure if the damage to her eyes was going to be permanent or not. Emi sighed, rubbing her fourth cup of coffee. It had been a long night. Gwyn had been sent to the Kaiba mansion at around 11:30. The youngest sister had tried to talk Emi into letting her stay and sit with the eldest but Emi had sternly told Gwyn that she would be fine. And besides, the young blonde had play practice the next day. Of course it was partly a lie; Emi really wanted the small blonde by her side right now. The eldest was a wreck; everything seemed to be falling down around her and she didn't know how to fix it anymore. She felt so completely alone and unsure of herself.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore…." she whispered to herself as she played with her lukewarm cup of coffee.

"You don't have to be. I thought I told you I would never leave you, you'll never have to be alone," Seto's voice said from behind her. Emi turned, spilling the remains of her coffee on herself. This made her yelp, jumping up, her face flushed from embarrassment.

"I'm not alone I have my… my…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Mir, one of the most important people in her life, might be blind for the rest of her life. That one person had needed her and she had failed. One of the two people she lived her whole live for was in pain.

She didn't even realize she was on the floor sobbing until Seto had awkwardly put his arms around her. She didn't care how stiff and hesitant his grip was, she didn't care it was the great Seto Kaiba that was uncertainly trying to comfort her. She just let him hold her while she cried out all of her frustrations and fears.

Once she had slowed down, Seto sighed, pushing away so he could look into her crystal eyes. "You're such a stupid woman, I already told you I would take care of you. Now stop crying, you're making a scene. Not to mention getting me wet."

Emi blinked in surprise at his words, slightly unsure of what to make of them Then agai,n when was she EVER sure of what he meant? "S…Seto?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

The brunet turned away, slightly embarrassed. "Whatever."

Emi smiled, about to speak when a nurse came in. "Emiko Hidenka?" Both Seto and Emi stood quickly. Emi felt her stomach knot up.

"Yes?"

"You can see your sister now."

Emi nodded mutely, unsure of what to say. She turned to Seto her eyes wide and helpless. The CEO just looked at her blankly, not knowing what she wanted.

"I'll go get Gwyn," he said. Emi nodded, then started to walk toward her sister's room. Emi had almost left the waiting room when Seto's words stopped her. "And I paid the bill, so don't even think about trying to undermine me and pay because it's too late."

Emi couldn't help herself. Turning, she smiled, her eyes twinkling with some stray tears. "Thanks, Seto."

-Hours earlier-

"Gwyn?"

The young blonde turned to see the silhouette of Mokuba in the doorway. Gwyn was sitting curled up at the head of the large queen-sized bed in one of the many guest rooms. The blonde was hugging a large fluffy pillow to her chest, her purple eyes filled with tears. The young teenage boy walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are you ok?" Gwyn was about to tell him she was ok. That he should go back to bed. But it didn't come out; in fact she couldn't even talk. She just started to cry, burying her face in her pillow as she tried to hide her tears.

Mokuba wasn't sure what to do. His brother had done the best he could to raise Mokuba to be a smart independent young man. However, the elder Kaiba had definitely been lacking in the social department, and even though Mokuba was much better with people than his brother, he had never really had to deal with a crying girl before. Slowly, the younger Kaiba boy scooted over to Gwyn and put an arm around her.

"It's going to be ok, don't worry."

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is! Brother is going to get the best doctors to help Mir. I promise it's going to be fine."

Gwyn leaned on the shoulder that Mokuba gave her, tears still spilling down her face. "I'm so scared," she whispered. Gwyn cried for a while until she was so exhausted she could hardly keep her eyes open. Mokuba sat with her the whole time, trying his best to make her feel better.

Seto found them both a few hours later both asleep on the bed, Mokuba's arm around Gwyn and her curled up in a small ball next to him, the pillow still clutched tightly in her arms.

"Hey you, how do you feel?"

Mir chuckled lightly at the sound of her sister. "A little drugged up, but other than I feel ok."

"Good," Emi whispered, sitting down next to her younger sister and taking the brunette's hand. Mir turned, slightly unsure where to look because of the huge bandages around her eyes. "I should hit you."

"WHY!"

"Because you ditched school, didn't tell anyone where you went, got trapped in some creepy abandoned building and caused me to almost have a heart attack."

"I'm sure your heart can take it, it's been through a lot worst."

"… What does that mean?"

"Tito..."

Emi fell silent for a moment. Mir could almost see that face she made when she was unsure of what to say. "He has nothing to do with you running away. What happened?"

"I have been stalking Manon for weeks now…"

"And why pray tell were you doing that?"

"Because she was up to something."

"She's always up to… wait, Manon was at that place with those computer guys?"

"Yeah."

"…."

Emi's silence worried Mir. "What?"

"Apparently Manon has been out of town since that morning. She only just got back _after hearing her beloved step-daughter was hurt_. Or so the papers say." Mir frowned. Her whole body hurt because of that woman, how was it possible that she couldn't be there. Unlike those five guys she was REALLY bodily there.

"Mir?"

Mir shook her head, "I don't know what to tell you…."

Emi sighed; it was that frustrated sigh she made when she didn't know what to do with Mir. "Well, if Manon was there like you say, why did you go?"

"Why not? I need to talk care of my family!"

"But why didn't you tell any of us? Why do you do things like this?" Emi asked.

"I don't just want to be the sister who is standing by while you are bleeding on the floor! I want to protect you and Gwyn!"

"Taking care of a family doesn't mean you hurt yourself , Mir! You need to tell us what's going on! We're a family, we don't hid things from each other."

"You do."

"I do what?"

"Hurt yourself! Hide things from us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"With Tito, Emi. We're not stupid! Gwyn and I know you dumped him because of us! Why did you do it! You _could_ have been happy, Emi! You could have had what you always wanted!" Mir was pounding the hospital bed now, all those frustrations spilling out. "Why do you always have to be a freaking martyr! You make the rest of us feel so bad the way you just push all your happiness away! Why can't you just open up like you use to! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY DID YOU PUSH HIM AWAY!"

"Mir…"

"NO, EMI! Don't give me stupid excuses! You can't lie to me! WHY did you do it? WHY!"

"BECAUSE, MIR! I LOVE YOU AND GWYN MORE THAN SOME SILLY DREAM AND A PASSING FANTASY!"

The brunette sat, slightly stunned. Emi hadn't yelled at her in… in forever. "Was that all Tito was? A passing fantasy?"

Emi sighed. "I don't know, but I do know that when it comes down to it I couldn't do it. It wasn't because I felt an obligation or anything like that. It was because the thought of leaving you and Gwyn—even if you were both taken care of— made me sick to my stomach. I'm sorry I haven't opened up to you in a while, Mir, but I'm telling you now. When Tito first told me he loved me, I was excited. I wanted to go run away with him, but then I remembered you and Gwyn. All those fun times we had together. Like when we snuck into that piano room at Uncle's and played music until dawn." Mir laughed at the memory; it had been fun until their uncle's stupid girlfriend had found them and sold the piano. "All those nights of tears and all those good laughs we had. And I just couldn't." Mir could feel the tears welling up behind her bandages.

"I, I loved those times, too…. I…"

"Mir?"

"Gwyn!"

"Are you ok…" Her voice sounded strained and cracked from crying.

"Yeah, these bandages are worse than they look." Mir could hear Gwyn walking slowly toward the bed.

"But you might not be able to see, Seto told me."

"Curse that man," Emi muttered under her breath. Mir smiled at the thought of Seto telling Gwyn the news as if the small blonde was one of his business partners. Gosh, she loved her sisters so much.

"Satra?" The strawberry blonde looked up to see Ryou walking slowly down the hospital hall. Flashing him a wide smile, the teen waved as if she was at a carnival and not a hospital.

"You here to see Mir, too?"

"Yeah."

"They are doing a check up right now, but when they are done you can go in."

"Oh, ok."

Both teens sat in silence for a moment, then Satra spoke again. "I'm worried about her."

"Me, too."

"It's just that, she's scared of the dark, I can just imagine how she must feel right now."

Ryou turned to Satra, confused. "What?"

"You mean you never picked up on that?"

"No, I did, but… I didn't know you knew that."

Satra shrugged. "I just guessed." She sighed, looking down at her feet. "Poor Mir."

"She's going to be ok," Ryou told her, trying to reassure her.

Satra looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah… but with you by her side she'll be fine!" Ryou was slightly startled by her comment and was about to reply when the doctor and nurse left Mir's room. The nurse told them they could go in and visit. Ryo, eager to see Mir, got up almost before the nurse had left; however, he paused when Satra didn't follow him.

"Are you coming?"

Satra smiled weakly as if she was battling some inner struggle. "I'll let you go first; she probably needs to talk to you alone."

"Oh, ok," the white-haired boy replied, unsure if he should press her to come. Ryou had never been a very forceful human. So he left the strawberry blonde in the hallway.

The first thing Ryou noticed was that Mir's room was white, like every other room in the hospital. It was also very large and could have probably have held another patient—or two— but only one bed sat in the room. Mir's brown hair looked very funny in contrast to the bleached room. As Ryou walked in, Mir's head jerked up. Her bandaged faced moved around slightly as if she was trying to guess who was in her room.

"Hello, Mir."

"Ryou?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

Mir chuckled, pointing to her bandages. "Well, besides these, I'd say I'm doing pretty well. How about you?"

Ryou laughed, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "I'm worried about you."

"Oh I'm fine; I mean there's a chance I'll be able to see."

"But what if you can't."

Mir mouth formed a thin line. "I'll be fine." Ryou sighed, unsure of what to say.

"We're worried about you."

"We're?"

"Satra and I."

"Satra? Is she here?"

"She's outside."

"WHY! How long has she been out there!"

"I don't know, she told me I should be in here with you."

"But that doesn't mean she can't be here! Damn that girl! SATRA, GET IN HERE!"

The sound of the door opened. "Y…you called?" The strawberry blonde's voice sounded strained as if she had been crying for a long time and was not quite done.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I… I thought…"

"Satra, you're my best friend and I want to be with you as much as anyone else."

Sara broke down crying.

**Soooooo what do you guys think? And I really mean that, like should Mir's blindness be permanent or not? **

**REVIEW! **

**Also be sure to check out the blog! **

**Now to the coolest people I know!**

**Reiko The Awesome**

You're so smart! I knew it! So it was The Big Five! Yeah really, well revenge loves company and since there are five of them there is a lot of plotting going on I'm sure.

**DaAmazingMeepers**

I promise it will be sooner than the last chapter. :P

**Starwefter**

Yummm gummie bears :P Speaking of Gummie Bears have you ever seen Yugioh abridged? It is like the most amazing thing ever made in the history of EVER.

Oh I'm working hard on it!

**Ultimate Ending**:

WOW thank you so much for your lovely review! Your much to kind of my pitiful writing. But we both thank you (my muse and I) –bows- Yep only one more story to go! It's still needs LOTS of planning and stuff to do. Basically the last story could go two ways and I need to decide which one I want to do. But it still defiantly be written at some point in time.

You have NO idea how WONDERFUL your review made me feel! And to say that my Oc's are so in depth! I thought I had died and gone to heaven! –worships you-

**DarkestInk**

HERE IT IS! And Ryou is fine… besides a few scratches and stuff. I think you were the only one who was worried about Ryou! GO YOU! Hahah Seto is just so epic that he can save two people at once. Have you ever seen the part when they battle the Five in the virtual world with Noah? When Seto Throws Mokuba onto the helicopter I pretty much died from lack of oxygen because I was fangirling so hard XD EESH! Good luck with your band stuff. Reminds me of drama, when we're getting for the play it's like a MAD house. Funimation did make Fruits Basket and Ouran Highschool host club… and remember there is ONE more story coming!

**Lightest'Ink**

REALLY! WOW thanks! You're too nice to me! Oh you wrote more! I'll have to check it out! and any time you need any help just tell me!

**Only one or two more chapters left! Wow I can't believe this is almost over! It's amazing.**

**-Liz (Element-girls) **

**Oh don't forget to check out the blog! **


	13. A Tall Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of their characters.

**IMPORTANT** which is why it is in caps, underlined, AND in bold.

**I'm holding a valentines contest! The winner will get a one-shot of whatever they want written by me! Go here: http:/elementgirls(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ to get more information! **

I also got my 100th review! Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed! You guys are AMAZING with a capital AMAZING XP I love you all and this story wouldn't be possible without you! Love!

_Then he took her to his Kingdom, where he was received with great joy, and there they lived long and happy._

~Rapunzel

"Good morning."

"Oh, hi, Ryou."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"The same…" Mir paused to sniff the air. "What _is_ that smell?" she asked as Ryou opened the breakfast he had prepared for the brunet.

"An omelet."

Mir sighed. "You need to stop treating me like a baby, I'm FINE! Besides, don't you need to get to school?"

Ryou laughed as he started to cut up the omelet. "I have a few minutes. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"NO! I mean… No, I just don't want you to break that perfect streak you have."

"I'll be fine."

"You know," Mir said as Ryou placed the food in front of her, handing her a fork, "you really don't have to do all this for me." Ryou sighed; they had been over this several times over the past few days that he had come to visit her. She would fight him as he tried to help her. The battles would always start with "you know…" Well, he wasn't about to let her win this time. Gently, as if she would break, Ryou helped Mir sit up. He fluffed her pillow and straightened her blankets. "I'm not a baby, just because I can't…" Ryou placed his hand softly over the babbling girl's mouth, then leaned forward, kissing Mir on the forehead.

"I do it because I care about you," the white-haired boy whispered, "and I'm not the only one who cares about you. So you have to try and let us take care of you." Mir coughed indignantly, trying–and failing—to cover up her embarrassment. She really wished he would stop doing that; it always rendered her speechless, giving him an unfair advantage in their arguments.

"Morning, Mir, Ryou, you're here early."

"Good morning, Emiko, I wanted to stop by before school to bring Mir some breakfast since Satra said the food here was 'worse than the seventh ring of hell.'" Emi chuckled and Mir could feel her sister's laughing eyes on her. Pouting slightly, Mir bowed her head.

"What?"

"Nothing." Emi's eyes fell on a few books that sat harmlessly on the small table next to Mir's hospital bed. "Have you been helping my little sister with her homework, Ryou?"

The white-haired boy, laughing, shoved his hands into his pockets, slightly embarrassed. "I don't want her to fall too far behind."

"And she lets you?"

"Just shut up."

"Yes, madam."

"I don't need to take this abuse! I'm already in the hospital!" Mir whined. Both Ryou and Emi laughed as Mir sat there, her arms folded over her chest.

"I should go or I'll be late for school," Ryou said, still smiling. "I'll see you both later."

"You really don't have to come," Mir mumbled under her breath. Ryou just smiled at her, not that she could see it.

"I know."

With that he left. Once he was gone, Emi turned to Mir. The hospitalized girl could FEEL Emi's laughing eyes on her. She could almost SEE that smirk on her older sister's face. "Wipe that smile off your face."

"Heh, how do you know I'm smiling?"

"I can HEAR it!"

"Aww, but you guys are SOOO cute."

"Psht, whatever, what is with him anyway? How am I going to get better if he treats me like a baby? But I can't say no! It's driving me crazy!" Mir grumbled, trying to hide the blush that was growing across her face.

"Love makes us do stupid things, not that I'd know firsthand since I'm always doing stupid things."

"I agree, oh, the stupid part anyway."

"And we both know deep down you agree with me about the love part."

"Are you here to comfort me or make me feel even more miserable?"

"Maybe a little of both."

"Oh ok, good to know."

On Emi's way back to Kaiba Corp, she was met by Seto's limo. Seto opened the door from the inside, then sat back down on his leather seat, waiting for Emi to come in. When she did the car started up again.

"We have one more meeting on site for Kaibaland before the opening. I already dropped Gwyn off for her drama practice. Mokuba went with her since he doesn't have classes anymore for a while."

"Fired the tutor?"

"Mokuba didn't like him, I didn't push it."

Emi couldn't help laughing, remembering those first days when she had started teaching Mokuba. "Did you ever think about letting him go to school?"

"No, all the schools are inadequate."

"If I remember correctly you went to one of those _inadequate _schools_."_

"Only because I had to."

"And you didn't turn out so bad."

"That's because I am a genius."

"And modest, too." Shaking her head, Emi brushed away strand of her blonde hair. "Well, Mokuba is a lot more social than you are–and I'm sure were— I bet he'd love to go to the school Gwyn attends."

"Hmm, whatever."

Emi couldn't help but smile. _Whatever_ meant he would think about it but act like it was his own idea. Letting out a sigh, the blonde turned to look out the window, watching the buildings around them race by.

"How is your other sister?"

Emi turned, slightly surprised by the question. Sure, everyone had been asking her that, but Seto wasn't one to act caring. "Better, the doctors say she will probably be able to come home soon."

"Good." His eyes went back to his computer as he looked over the files he would need for their meeting with the amusement park.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Seto let out an annoyed growl; he hated to have his motives questioned. Shutting his laptop, he turned to look her right in the eye. "You never asked _him_ why. In fact, you never seem to ask that to _anyone_ but me!"

"But that's because he made sense. In fact most of the things in my life do"–ok that was a lie but he didn't need to know that—"but this… you… it doesn't."

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. These things just seem to happen."

Emi chuckled; he was right. With Tito it made perfect sense; he was the type of guy she would fall for. Someone simple, someone who would make her happy and she would make happy. Emi looked into Seto's eyes. He made her happy, too—well, _sometimes—_ and in a lot of ways she was seeing him change as well. In fact now that she thought about it, he didn't make her happy the way Tito did. He… Seto always seemed to challenge her to change and grow. In a lot of ways he was like her sisters. Always there, battling her wits, challenging her to grow and not settle for less than the best. He had just slipped into her life without her–or him— even knowing it.

Sighing for moment, Emi shrugged. "My mom once told me that true love isn't all those feelings–even if they are important— and it isn't about some choice. True love is the fact that you are suddenly part of someone's life and you can't imagine living without them. The idea of never seeing them doesn't seem right." Her crystal eyes met his, then she turned away. "Listen to me, babbling about love, but in a lot of ways, Seto–whether you like it or not— you're a big part of my life now."

Seto didn't say anything for a moment and Emi suddenly felt like a complete idiot. How could she say something like that to him! Sure they had kissed once, but how much of that was just emotional stress? The brunet across from her seemed to be the LAST person in the world she EVER thought she would talk about love with. He probably thought she was a babbling idiot.

"I guess we are, aren't we."

"Huh?"

"Part of each other's lives, stay focused."

Emi laughed, embarrassed, brushing away a strand of hair from her face. "Oh, haha, yeah, I guess."

The car pulled to a crawl and Seto turn to look outside. "We're here. Are you ready?"

"Always."

"That's such a lie."

"I know it just sounded good."

The next few days of recovery for Mir were strange ones. Manon had visited the hospital with the press hot on her trail. Emi wanted to scream every time she saw Mir's picture in the paper. The whole ordeal was driving her crazy. However, Manon's use of the press did have one upside. On one of their visits, one of the reporters found out that Gwyn was going to be acting at the local comedy theater. The fact that the step-daughter of the ex-star was following in her step-mother's footsteps caught on the papers even faster than Mir's attack.

The days before the performance were like a whirlwind for all three of the girls. Gwyn went straight from school to practice then home to bed. Emi dropped Gwyn off at school then rushed to work then to the hospital to home. And Mir, well, she had test after test with the daily visits by her classmates (mostly Ryou and Satra).

With the press having a field day on the story of "Manon's, the ex-theater star, step-daughter following in her step-mother's shoes while her older sister is recovering from injuries," it didn't seem like their lives could get anymore crazy. At some points, Gwyn wasn't sure she would be able to make it to opening night alive.

But she did.

Gwyn peeked out from behind the backstage curtain, her nerves dancing around in her stomach. The theater was packed to the brim. The press had done their job and completely sold out of all the performances the theater had planned on showing. The director had even gotten the theater to hold several extra performances. It seemed as if the whole world was there to see Manon's step-daughter and cheer for her.

However, because of all the publicity, there was a lot riding on Gwyn's performance, and the young girl was definitely feeling it. She could deliver on the audience's expectations. But according to Chiharu, "Nothing has changed; you are still going to perform what you were going to do before you were famous. The only thing your fame did was sell more tickets. Don't worry about impressing anyone but yourself." So here she was, looking out at the audience from behind the curtain, wondering if she could deliver what she needed to make this play a success.

"You're up," Cam whispered from behind her. Taking a deep breath, Gwyn slowly walked across the dark stage. The main curtain was closed so the audience couldn't see her yet. Kneeling down in front of a fake grave, Gwyn mentally prepared herself for her role. The small blonde was playing a young orphan girl whose mother had just died. The young girl didn't know didn't know who her father was, which meant that she was completely alone in the world. As the curtains started to open up, Gwyn bent down and started to cry the way the director had told her. Behind her, she could hear Chiharu's footsteps.

"Why are you crying?"

Gwyn looked up, wiping away a few pretend tears. "My mother is dead…."

Chiharu (who was playing was a rich girl who had run away from her mean mistress to try to find her father) knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry, do you have a father?"

"No, I don't know whether he is alive or dead."

"Why don't you write an ad for him?"

"I can't write."

"Hmmm, that would help," Chiharu said, putting her hands in her baggy pockets. "Hey, I know! You tell me what to say and I'll write it!"

"Really? You'd do that for a stranger?"

"Of course."

Gwyn stood, slowly smiling, "Ok…" Gracefully, the young girl walked toward Chiharu in time with the music that had started to play.

_The young blonde had been having trouble getting the right emotion for this song. Chiharu and Cam had been helping her. _

"_I try to put all my energy into one emotion when I act," Cam had told her. "Since it's a sad song, try to use the same energy you use when you do that dance routine into being sad." Gwyn just stood there, having no idea what the hyper girl was talking about. Laughing, Chiharu shook her head._

"_I don't think anyone can copy Cam's style, it's pretty much her own thing. However, don't worry about it, Gwyn. Acting is a lot like make-believe. You just need to really know your character. I mean, she is all alone when she sings this song. Her mother, the only person in her life, just died. And now she only has one strand of hope, a letter to a man who she has never met. If you read the lyrics really closely, it's a sad song. She's begging this man to help her because she's alone and scared in the world. She misses her mother like crazy and wants to know if this man even cares. Maybe try to think about something in your life or someone close to that might have the same emotions. Maybe not on the scale but something like it." _

As Gwyn started to sing, she could feel the audience's eyes on her. But there were only two people she was singing to.

Emi and Mir.

In the play her mother had died, but in reality Gwyn thought about the death of her father. How she had wanted to be there for her sisters and how she had wished she had been more mature back then. Even though it had only been a little over a year ago, Gwyn felt like she had grown up so much. Those memories of that painful week were still fresh in her mind. Gwyn remembered how lost Emi had looked at the realization that she was now going to have to take care of her two sisters. How there was no father to protect them from Manon's wrath. How the wellbeing of her sisters was now on the eldest's shoulders.

Gwyn thought about how broken Mir was. How angry she had been. The memories of how Mir had broken down rung in her ears as if it had been yesterday.

"_What do you think! Our father, the last chance we had at a normal life is GONE! He just leaves us! And the worst part is that… I don't even care! He was never with us anyway! It's like he isn't even dead!"_

Gwyn remembered how scared she had been. The memories were painful and they still haunted her. She wanted to redo it all; she wanted to be there for her sisters. Why couldn't she be more mature? Why did she always have to be the crybaby that her sisters wanted to protect?

Gwyn didn't know the answer to her questions so she sang. She sang out all her frustrations. She sang for her sisters who never cried for their father. She sang for everyone who ever felt hurt and alone in a world without hope or love. Gwyn sang with all the energy in her body pulling every emotion she felt into each word.

When the last note played, she stood in front of the masses only to be met by silence. Total and utter silence. Gwyn could hardly breathe and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a single cheer went up from the large group of people.

"GO, GWYN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mir's cheer suddenly broke the awestruck crowd who burst into cheering and clapping. Peeking from the side of her eye, Gwyn noticed everyone standing up, cheering loudly. Next to her, Chiharu smiled giving her a quick wink.

"You were amazing, I think you blew them away," she whispered as they both waited for the audience to finish cheering so Chiharu could deliver her last line.

"I'm so fullllll," Mir sighed contently as she lay on Emi's bed. The blonde smiled down at her sister.

"That was really nice of Seto to take us to that restaurant."

Gwyn nodded, her faced flushed from the past week's events. Everything had been so crazy with the play. While the whole experience was a lot of fun, but Gwyn had to admit that nothing was a nice as when she was with her sisters alone and just talking. "Sooooo, do I hear wedding bells any time soon? Do we get to eat in style like that forever?"

"Well, we might not need to worry about funds from KaibaCorp if Gwyn's popularity keeps growing the way it has."

Mir nodded, thinking this remark over. Then, turning slightly toward where she guessed Gwyn was, she smiled. "You'll be more popular than Manon was at the age of fourteen…."

"I doubt that," Gwyn whispered. "But everything had been a lot of fun."

"Just don't let it get to your head."

Emi laughed at Mir's comment. "I'm not even sure that's possible," she said, hugging Gwyn. "She's too perfect to get a big head." Gwyn just giggled, blushing at the compliment.

"But we're detouring from the topic at hand…. You told me you wouldn't keep anything back anymore, sooooo…"

"So Seto kissed me."

Both sisters sat in silence shocked at how easily Emi had just said that and not quite regretting what she had just said.

"HE KISSED YOU!"

"Yes, but he was kind of drunk when it happened."

Gwyn wrinkled her nose. "Ewwww."

"What was it like?" Mir pressed, ignoring Gwyn's comment.

"I hardly remember."

"I guess Mir's right; you really _are_ going to marry Seto."

"I'M GOING TO BE RICH!" Mir yelled, giggling and rolling around the bed, very pleased with herself. Emi just laughed until Mir rolled off the bed, falling face first onto the floor.

"MIR! ARE YOU OK!"

Both Gwyn and Emi were at their sister's side in a flash, helping their blind sister get up. Mir just grunted, waving them away.

"Please, you guys are acting like Ryou. Really, I'm fine. In fact, if the operation doesn't work out, I'm almost certain I could get a handle on this whole blind thing."

Gwyn's eyes grew wide and her voice cracked with worry as she spoke. "Don't say that!"

Emi squeezed Gwyn's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure the operation will go fine."

A few weeks ago, Seto had found a doctor that specialized in Mir's case. The CEO had promptly made an appointment for the brunette to meet with him. Tomorrow, Mir was going to talk to the doctor and see if there was a possible cure for her eyes. Even thought the brunette didn't say anything, both of her sisters knew she was very nervous.

"Speaking of your white-haired angel…" Emi said, trying to break the tension that had suddenly grown in the room, "Ryou's been around here quite a lot." Mir gave out an embarrassed groan.

"He just seems to think that I can't even breathe without someone holding my hand," she grumbled. Annoyance laced her voice, but the blush on her cheeks told a different story.

"He can't leave you alone, he's just too hopelessly devoted to you." Emi snickered. Next to her Gwyn laughed.

"But she likes it."

"WHAT, YOU TOO? Waaaa my sisters are so mean to me! Even in my crippled state!"

"Oh, you just said yourself that you were fine."

Mir sniffed dramatically. "That was just a front, inside I'm dying."

"For Ryou's love."

"AHHH!" Mir yelled, trying–and failing— to hit Emi. "Where did you learn to be so mean?"

"I had a good teacher," Emi said, laughing as she grabbing the pillow from Mir.

"I'm going to kill you someday; it's going to be long and painful."

"But then how are you going to get rich if Sissy is dead?" Gwyn asked, giggling.

"You know I think our little Gwyn has grown up, she can even keep up with you now," Emi said, winking to the youngest.

"I will kill Emi AFTER she marries Seto and signs off all her possessions and money to me."

"Who says I'm going to send off all my money to you, what if I give it all to Gwyn or Mokuba?"

"Oh you will, I know it."

"Get over here, you!" Emi yelled, grabbing Mir as she started to tickle her. The brunette let out a shriek, trying desperately trying to get away. Gwyn sat by, laughing along with her sisters. So much had happened to these girls, but on nights like this it was as if time stood still. They were just a bunch of young girls giggling and playing together. It was at times like this that they knew that no matter what life threw at them they would be together and that they could get through the obstacles in their way.

Because of their love for each other, no matter what happened in the future, as long as they were together everything would be ok.

Just the three of them, together in their Tall Tower.

Yeah I know the ending is kind of lame but you have a whole new story to look forward to! Not to mention lots of little things from the blog! Stay tuned for the next story. I'll be uploading a preview of it in this story so you all know it's been uploaded! Can't wait to see you all there!

ALSO make sure to do the contest! We have some great prizes lined up!

And for the last time in this story… my reviewers!

DaAmazingMeepers  
ohhh I had a dream about a army of assassin penguin who were trying to close our school. I shall try to fit in some Ryou/Mir fluff in the next story as well. I think this story was defiantly lacking in the fluff department. The next story will defiantly NOT be. This is swear

starwefter  
Thanks! I am having a hard time balancing work and fun… but someday I'll work it all out.

Lightest'Ink

Awww don't CRY! We still have one more story to go! I'm pretty sure it would take a lot more to take away those girl's happiness.

Reiko The Awesome  
Yeah what shall we do! I'm not sure yet what's going to happen yet I think it would be kind of interesting if she was blind… you know for character building. Oh Seto and his awkwardness is adorable!

Ultimate Ending  
Yeah we'll just have to see what happens with the story. I'm not 100% sure what's going to happen yet but I'm sure what ever does it'll be interesting :D maybe I should have a poll on who things she should be blind –laughs-

DarkestInk  
WOW REALLY! I don't know what to say –blush- OMG I LOVE THAT PART! I think I re-round it like a TRILLION times! I totally LOVE Mokuba's face at that part! It's right up there when he slides on pavement to catch those kids who are telling their brother what cards Yigi had.

xxxwillsangelxxx

MY 100th REVIEWER! –glomps you- haha I LOVET Kaiba! –heart- he's just to adorable! We'll have to seeeeee. Thanks so much!

Mistrelia of the Ice  
Yeah no kidding! We'll just have to have them kiss later –evil laughter-

starwefter  
Hahah sorry it took so long to start posting! Really it's no biggie that you review late. As long as you're reviewing! WOW SWEET! I'm glad I could surprise you! That makes me happy.

Wow that's a good idea! I'll try to implement that idea into the next story. Ryou helping Mir get over her fear of the dark… I LIKE IT!

kisaraxseto forever  
WOW thank you so much! You're too kind!

Wow I can't thank you all enough! You all make my life!

-Liz (aka Element girls)


	14. A Love Song

**The sequel "A Love Song" is up! This is the third and final book in the series! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm so excited to start writing it! **

**First two pages of "A Love Song" **

_Dear Mommy, _

_My name is Gwendolyn Haida. I'm 15 and I'm in high school – _

"Hey Gwyn my pencil just broke, can I borrow one of yours?"

Gwyn looked up from her notebook brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Mokuba sat next to her holding up a broken pencil for her to see. A apologize smile on his face. Gwyn tried hard not to laugh as she dug around her desk for another pencil.

"Here"

"Thanks I owe you one." Mokuba said winking at her. Gwyn could feel her cheeks warming up, biting her lip she forced herself to look down at her notebook wishing she could think of something witty to say back to Mokuba. Of course nothing came out, sometimes she wondered if she was even related to her sisters Emi and Mir.

"Mr. Kaiba I do believe I said we were quietly going to write in our journals." Their teacher stood sternly in the front of the classroom, arms folded glaring at the young boy. Mokuba winced rubbing the back of his head.

"Woops, my bad"

Several girls behind him giggled. Gwyn went back to her writing.

_Our English/Creative writing teacher said to pick someone and write to that person each day. Basically we're supposed to write whatever comes to mind. It's supposed to help us express ourselves. I'm not very good at this creative stuff but I'm sure it'll be fun. Our teacher said we weren't going to read them out loud so we can put anything we want in them. As long as we treat it if you were talking to someone everyday. Well I'm bad at talking to people but I thought since I've never really got to know you I'd write to you._

Gwyn glanced over at Mokuba who was scribbling quickly in his notebook. A girl behind him tapped him on the back. When he turned around she just went back to writing giggling. Mokuba shrugged and went back to work.

_Mokuba is my best friend, along with Chiro and Cam, of course, but I only see them at drama while I see Mokuba _every_ day. About a year or so ago Sissy talked Seto into having Mokuba go to school instead of having him be tutored. I sometimes think that Seto will do anything sissy asks. But, as I'm sure you know, Sissy won't as for just anything. She hates people doing things for her. Mir says it's annoying but I think it might be a good thing, it keeps Seto on his toes. Kind of like Bakura keeps Mir on her toes. _

At this Gwyn paused to laugh. Even with her blindness Mir still got as flustered as ever around Ryou. Noticing her laughing, Mokuba, who was having a hard time focusing, leaned over trying to see what she was writing. Quickly Gwyn covered her notebook with her arm shaking her head. Mokuba stuck his tongue at her. Gwyn giggled again as she went back to writing.

_Mir has been going to this doctor every week and they are going to operate on her eyes soon. She seems pretty calm about the whole thing, for being blind and all. I know you're watching over us from heaven, but please keep an extra eye on Mir, she needs it. In fact you can take all your attention from me onto her since nothing ever happens to me. _

The girl next to Mokuba leaned over whispering to him. Gwyn glanced up for a moment as the girl put her hand on Mokuba's. The young boy slowly pulled his hand away saying something that made the girl laugh. Gwyn felt her stomach knot up. Biting her lip she forcing herself to go back to her notebook.

_Well nothing that bad anyway. Right now I have been good and busy. My first play was a hit, we even got asked to perform it in one of the major theaters. Lots of rich people came and I even got asked for be in one of their plays! I'm not sure if I will since I like our group but, maybe the group of us can do it together. Cam's mom was saying something about that so it might be fun. Who knows. _

RING! Gwen almost jumped when the bell went off. Next to her Mokuba laughed. "Hey, want to study at my place? We could order pizza and bread sticks." Gwyn nodded excitedly getting up and gathering her books shoving them into her large school bag. After she had shouldered the heavy bag she turned to fallow after Mokuba – who was already half way to the door. She hadn't taken more than a few steps before she tripped. Behind her she heard one of the girls snickered, "What's the matter princess? Your gracefulness fail you?" Gwyn stood up and –once again- shouldered her bag not even bothering to look back. When she met Mokuba the black haired boy's smile faded slightly at the sight of Gwyn's red face.

"Something wrong?"

Gwyn nodded her head making herself smile, "I'm _really_ hungry."

"OH ME TO! Let's go!" Reaching out to take her hand Mokuba lead her out to his limo.


End file.
